Benevolence
by Scrotie McBoogerBalls
Summary: Clary is kidnapped by a Mundane Serial Killer. In her struggles, she discovers the man had stolen a child five years prior. He planned to raise the boy to be a killer. Clary makes it her personal mission to save herself and the boy. But once she's free she must teach the boy to choose. To be normal, caring, and good, or a cold blooded killer? AU OOC
1. Abducted

**Full Summary:**

**Clary incurs the wrath of a psychotic killer after discovering the whereabouts of a young boy who's been missing for five years. At age six Adam Crystal was kidnapped from his home on the night of all nights. A stranger broke in their house, and bound his parents up in the living room. In the time being Adam made an attempt to hide his 2-year-old sister Abigail, after slaughtering the parents the stranger- known later as Jim Graham- finds the children hiding in Adam's closet. Graham strangles the toddler, and shoves Adam in a giant sack, and carries him away. Wanting to train him in the "business". In the years that followed, Graham kept Adam locked up in a deserted Up-State New York pig farm, all the while forcing the young boy to witness and participate in the most cruel forms of torture imaginable. Five years later; 17-year-old Clary Fray is partying on Halloween in the country when she catches a glimpse of the young boy in one of the factory windows. Informed by the taxi driver that the factory has been abandoned for years, curious Clary returns shortly thereafter in an attempt to find the young boy, only to discover that what she has done is open a can of worms that she may never be able to close again...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer! I do not own the characters, just the plot line! The Boy, and Graham belong to Steven Mena, and the TMI Characters to Cassandra Clare! Please enjoy! -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Abducted<strong>

When I was little, I never thought once that I'd be a mother. Other little girls would come over and play, and they would want to play with baby dolls. One day, a little brunette child came over to play. She was shy at first, but softened after some time. Her mother met my mother in a parent teacher conference, and for some reason they both thought we would be good candidates for friends. Not that she was a bad little girl; it's just that we had nothing in common.

She brought over a baby doll, and handed it to me. From the moment she put it in my hands I felt sick, like the thing I held was a pile of vomit. I dropped it from my arms, and backed away.

"I don't wanna play this game!" I hadn't meant to be cruel, even back then, I just liked playing with Simon better. He had action figures, and toy dinosaurs. I liked playing video games, and pretending to slaughter dragons, and shooting zombies. I didn't like playing house, dolls, or dress-up.

"And that's precisely why I love you!" Jace kissed my temple, and pulled me closer with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I smiled sweetly at him, I loved him for loving me… all of me.

But when I was a little girl, I couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with me. Why did I find baby dolls stupid? Did that mean that one day I'd be a bad mommy? And whenever I was around real babies, I didn't know what to do. Should I hold them? Play with them? Tickle them? Should I be happy to see one? See, for me my reaction to a baby would be; _'A baby? Oh… cool.'_ I didn't think anything of it. Like it's a baby, cool whatever. I never told anyone these feelings; in fear that I would be told that there _was_ something wrong with me.

But then I got older, and the idea of there something being wrong with me slowly swept away. Leaving nothing behind, but a grain of memory. I learned that there was absolutely nothing wrong with me. I'm just not maternal I guess. And there's nothing really _bad_ about that, right?

Right.

Well Halloween is just around the corner, and Simon and I have planned to watch some horror movies this weekend. I had gotten Jace into our so-called _Fright Nights_, but Simon threw a hissy fit about Jace being around during our quality time. In the beginning, Simon and I saw less of each other than usual, but now I have made it a priority to spend time with him for some time now. And the _one_ time I invite Jace to spend time together the three of us, and Simon nearly bites my head off.

So Jace and I enjoy our very own horror movie night. Besides, they're the only kind I can get him to watch. I was able to get him to watch 2012, and Iron Man, he enjoyed 2012, but Iron Man wasn't his forte. Every once in a while, a movie outside of the Horror genre excites Jace, it has to be good, or else Jace finds every little thing to nit pick at the flaws. Not that I can blame him. Some movies out there deserve such criticism.

"Okay, I say The Good Son."

"Simon, that's not a horror movie."

"What are you talking about? Of course it is."

He took the movie out of the '_old'_ movie cabinet. Why do I call it old? Well it's an inside Joke, you see. Since everything is either DVD or Blue-Ray these days, most kids younger than us don't know what a VHS is. Or whenever they talk about it, they say it like this. "Oh yea, my mom still has a bunch of those from when she was little." Um.. I'm younger than your mom, Kiddo. So Simon was going in the _old_ movie cabinet to retrieve the VHS version of The Good Son.

"It has all the horror movie elements. Creepy music up till death. Hidden silent killer. A bit of a slasher, and a hero."

"No, it's a thriller!" I argued. "No one technically dies, and the killer is a little boy, who manipulates, and charms his way through the movie to convince everyone that he is absolutely innocent until the end."

"Why can't this be labeled as a horror film?" He whined.

"Because it doesn't fit the rules!"

"Well screw the rules for once!" He chuckled, and slid the VHS from its cardboard box. "Well, I'm in the mood for an _evil child_ horror movie, so we're watching this, and then The Omen! Okay?" I laughed at him

"Now _that's_ a horror movie!"

"What!" Simon nearly yelled.

About half way through the movie, on came more discussions and arguments. We watched as Macaulay Culkin sent an arrow through a poor cats head, and Elijah Wood watch in horror. We watched Macaulay throw his little sister into a frozen lake. We watched as the little sociopath taunted and manipulated Elijah Wood.

"Okay, tell me. What is the difference between evil Macaulay Culken, and the Anti-Christ?"

"Damien never speaks."

"Yes he does!"

"Oh my God!" I playfully gasped. "Two freaking lines."

"Whatever!"

"Okay, Damien is evil to his very core. He's the son of Satan for crying out loud, Simon!"

"And Macaulay Culkin isn't evil to the core? Just because his father isn't Satan?"

"Well… what is wrong with Macaulay is he has a disorder in his brain. One of which is Sociopathy." He rolled his eyes at me; maybe it was because I sounded smart. Hey, being around Jace rubs off on you, and whoever said it was _all_ a bad thing?

"Not all sociopaths are serial killers."

"I know that, Simon." I sighed. "But he clearly is a serial killer, he has many disorders. His brain his dysfunctional, Damien had a perfectly normal brain, but an evil soul." In all the while I was saying this; Simon continued to shake his head.

"I still disagree."

"Why!" I shouted, while still laughing.

"What is the difference?" He shouted, and shoved popcorn in his mouth. "Damien is a sociopath too! He may not be human, but he is a sociopath. What makes you say that there is absolutely nothing wrong with his brain?"

"BECAUSE HE'S THE SON OF THE DEVIL!" I shouted in frustration.

"EXACTLY!" He countered. "There is no way to cure a sociopath! Or a psychopath! SO therefore, Macaulay is EVIL!"

I was about done arguing with him at that point, I was going to get into how sensitive your mind is. If you injure the wrong part, you could go crazy and start killing people, without even knowing it. There are ways to injure your brain, to cause delusions. You could be normal one day, and a car accident later, just as crazy as Charles Manson.

But Simon wasn't going to budge; besides, I was saved by the bell when my cell buzzed. I looked at the screen to see Izzy's name, ugh what could she want? Reluctantly I answered.

"Hello?"

"Clary!" Izzy's voice rang on the other end. "Remember when you told me you wanted to look sexy this year for Halloween?"

"Yeah sure, what of it?"

"I found the best thing! You're at Simon's right?"

"Yeah."

"Good I'm coming over!"

Every night it's the same. He sleeps and he dreams of being far away, he has dreams of a woman, whose face is vague, and it's incredibly hard to see. But her voice is soft, and soothing, and he knows that he is safe. She sings, and hums beautiful tunes, while stroking his cheek. Then suddenly she stops.

He hears screams, and cries, please for mercy. He and her hid somewhere, hopefully somewhere safe. He made her duck below him, knowing that she would be safer beneath his wing. Just like _she_ did.

The cries stopped, and suddenly there was silence. He thought silence would be a sign of comfort, and freedom. The sign that it was over and it was safe to come out, but something inside him told him otherwise. The silence wasn't good; it was probably the worst thing that could happen. Then suddenly thudded footsteps.

1… 2… 1… 2… 1… 2

They were coming closer, and their breathing became erratic. The monster was so close, what was he going to do? He had to protect her, she was smaller than him, and even though he was small too, he always knew the hero protected the smallest, of the small.

The door flew opened, and they screamed in terror, at the fright of being found. He remembered her cries, as he took her into the hair, and suddenly his tight grip silenced her, and she was gone. Tears fell down his cheeks as he was shoved into a sack… and the last thing he heard was a faint name from her lips.

"Adam…"

That was the last time he ever saw her, or heard her small voice. Now his world was full of shadows, and monsters. He was trapped, and no matter where he went, _they_ were there. Watching, waiting.

"They abandoned you." The man always told him. "I saved you." Soon he lost track of time. He remembered in school that they taught him days of the week… Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.

But what day was it now? The sack was so dark, and he was there for so long. When he finally came out, it was raining, and it was night. He tried to escape when the man wasn't looking, but he had found him. When he did, he warned him about the monsters. He told him they were dangerous.

"They will use your vulnerability, and weakness against you." He would say. "Bury them." He sighed and stroked his hair, almost like _she_ use to. "I don't want to see you hurt." The man soothed. "I don't want to hurt you. I just need you to help me, okay?" He nodded at the man, not sure what else to do. He could try and escape again the next day, whenever that was he wasn't sure, but he would try.

"They will make me hurt you, if you disobey." The man looked like he was trying not to cry.

He would try to escape, but every time _they_ were there. They _must_ be real, because he always knew where to find him. As time went on, he swore he could see them move, and point at him every time an idea came up in his mind to run away.

Soon, the place became the only one he knew, and the man became his father. At this point he _knew_ years were going by, and yet no one came for him. No one came to take him home. He just wanted his mother, father, even his sister. But with each passing day, no one would come. Perhaps he truly was abandoned, and the man saved him.

Maybe he was all alone. Soon he couldn't remember their faces, just sounds and blurs, he knew that soon they would fade completely, and he would no longer remember. It scared him. They may have left him, but he wanted to remember, because at least back then monsters didn't watch his every move.

Maybe they loved her more, he always thought they did. They were ashamed of him, afraid of him. She was normal, she could _feel_. They wanted her, not him, and they finally made the choice to give him away, and keep her. They never really loved him, and so be it. One day he'll escape from this place, but he could care less if he ever saw them again…

* * *

><p>This was suppose to be a Halloween special, but it took me too long to write since I'm trying to write a bunch of chapters down for my other stories before updating. Plshshshs. lol. So instead I am posting it ON Halloween, instead of a month before, AND it'll just have to continue after Halloween as well. *Sigh* The story starts off as disturbing, bloody and somewhat scary, but it turns into something softer and nicer, for a happier ending. I also know most of you are like... "STOP WRITING SO MUCH STORIES!" I know, I know, I know! lol. I have soooooo much more in my notebook you don't even know. hahaha. It's hard not to post it on here to see what others think. OKay I hope you guys like this, I really like it. It's based off a movie I saw that had an incredibly sad ending, so I HAD to write my own version to make myself feel better. There is a photoshop'd poster pic of this, just go to my profile underneath <strong>Bonus Features<strong> and **Benevolence** is the link, with more to come. I also posted Clary's tat from Slut Year. So go check it out!


	2. The Killer's Apprentice

Chapter 2. The Killer's Apprentice…

It wasn't usually like me to want to be _sexy_- wow… wait that was the wrong way to put it. Well, I guess what I really mean is that I don't like to go all out with dressing up, but let me tell all you ton-boys like me out there, getting a boyfriend kind of changes that. Not that I am saying Jace forces me to be like that, I just suddenly get the urge to do things, that I never had that before.

There's days for no particular reason that I'll dress up in a corset and lacy panties, a garter, and fishnet stockings. Jace loves it**, I** love it. Even when we make love, there are things I'll do, that I never thought I had the courage to do before. As long as it turns Jace on, I'm turned on. To be honest, there isn't anything I love more than making him cum, and cum hard. I get off on that!

Right, I think I got carried away, like you really want to know about my sex life.

Anyway- I decided to be scary sexy. No not like the bride of Frankenstein, or Morticia. More like those cool new costumes like the one of Freddy Krueger that is for a girl. It's only the sweater; some below the knee-high boots, the hat and of course the glove. I straightened my hair and wore it down, I wore make up that made me look bloody and dirty, not so much as burnt like him, but I liked it.

I opened Jace's door, with the hat pulled over my eyes. I lifted up my gloved hand and rubbed my index and middle finger together, making that terrible noise that they make in the film. I spoke in a low voice. Not scary, but sexy.

"Hello Jace." I saw him stand up in the dark, looking my way. "I'm here to make your nightmare come true!" I heard Jace chuckle and casually made his way over to me. He used his index finger to flip up the hat in order to see my face.

"Are you so sure that this a _nightmare_?" He asked me, I could practically feel him grinning.

"It depends on what you consider a nightmare." I stated in my low seducing voice. "Do you get off on blood?"

"You know it baby!"

"_Oh My God!"_ Isabelle was walking by. She was wearing a Merlotte's waitress uniform from the HBO series True Blood. She wore a blonde wig with it tied in a pony tale. Much like Sookie Stackhouse. Simon was going as Bill Compton since he is already a vampire. Clever, I guess.

"You guys have the sickest sex fantasies. And I thought **I** was a freak in bed!" She continued to walk passed us, rolling her eyes and making disgusted sounds with her throat.

I turned to look at Jace, and smiled at him before kissing him and asking.

"What are you suppose to be?" He stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He was now standing in the lighted hallway where I can see fully what he was.

"I thought you would be thrilled to see that I am Han Solo." I let out a loud HA and jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck while kissing him! Hey, I am a huge Star Wars fan, and he decided to embrace it for me!

"Aww." I whined as I let go of him. "I wish you could've told me, I would've been Leia." I pouted my bottom lip at him. He chuckled than grabbed my hips while gently pulling me to him. His hands slid lower over my bottom.

"I think I like this costume better, not quite sure why though." He said while kissing me one last time before we finally detangled from each other and making our way out of the Institute.

For once Magnus wasn't holding the party. Nope.

It was some of Eric's friends, and it took a lot to talk Jace, Alec and Isabelle to go to a mundane party. I told them it could be just as fun. Which it is. So Mundanes don't have drinks that turn people in rats? I can handle simple easy beer. Not that I like beer, but that's beside the point.

This dude lived somewhere up state we had to meet up wit Simon, and then catch a train out. I was a little cold, due to the fact that my costume only consisted of a long sweater; a tang top underneath, and short shorts.. So short that you can't see them, and I look like I'm wearing absolutely no bottoms. This was the only fear I had with this costume, but I really wanted it. The Angel _knows_ that New York is pretty damn cold in the winter… or fall… whatever.

Jace gave me his Han Solo jacket, but it wasn't enough considering I had nothing on my legs except for panty hose. Not that they're keeping me warm.

Oh well, I dealt with it of course.

Isabelle kept swearing that when we got to the party and inside the house I'd be warm, that the only thing I'd have to worry about was the ride there and back. I know they don't want me messing around with runes until we know exactly what I'm doing, but to hell with the idea of catching a train back home. I'm opening a portal for us! I will be damned if I am going to freeze to death.

We caught a taxi from the train, with me on Jace's lap. We told him the address off we went. We traveled pretty far, from a lot of congestion to practically none at all. Pretty tall family homes lined the streets; they were at least a half a mile apart. To be honest I loved the city, but it probably would be nice to live in a pretty house with a lot of room to run in the yard.

"We're almost there kids." The driver said, as we turned a corner. I saw a tall abandoned building, with broken windows and boarded doors. I kept my eyes on it for some reason, not exactly sure why until this day. I thought I saw a figure in a window, I squinted my eyes, it was hard to see in the breaking dawn as the sun went down, but it looked like a boy a little boy. And he must've saw me, because the second I made visual he ran from sight.

Probably kids vandalizing the place.

"Excuse me?" I got the driver's attention. He looked at me and answered with a 'Yes ma'am?' I smiled at him, and took one last glance at the retreating empty building. "What is that place?"

"Oh!" He looked in his review mirror. "It's an old meat plant, where they slaughtered animals. It's been shut down for years- decades now."

"Do they often find kids messing around up there?" I asked.

"Especially on Halloween?" He asked. "I'm sure, but last I knew someone still owned it, that little house right there?" He pointed out the window as we were coming to a stop to a neighboring house. "The guy who owns it still lives there. So I'm sure he's had to scare a few kids off. I don't see how most kids couldn't resist." He chuckled a bit. "Why the interest?"

"No reason." I smiled and shook my head. Jace thanked the cab driver and handed him some cash while we all piled out of the car. The party had already started; people were standing outside making out, drinking smoking, dancing, and inside doing whatever else.

Eric said that the host of the party is named Troy, and that his parents gave him permission to use their vacation house as a party central. The biggest reason was because it was somewhat in the woods, enough room on the property to have a barn fire, and the house was huge. Perfect place for a party, especially if it's Halloween.

"Hey guys, welcome!" Eric came running out with beers, Izzy and I refused them, because we rather drink hard liquor. "Well, c'mon inside, there's plenty more where that came from. I promise you this will be the night of your lives."

Whoa boy was _that_ an understatement!

_2 weeks earlier_

For once his sleep was peaceful, his sleep usually consisted of his deepest darkest fears, but tonight he dreamt of a world away from this place. He dreamt of blurry faces and muffled out voices. But even though it was not clear, he was happy. He dreamt of a large round thing that seemed to be something you eat. On the thing were candles, he blew on them sending out each flame. He heard cheers and claps.

And a song

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear…. Ada_-

"Wake up, boy!" He slowly opened his eyes, he was back in his prison, the bright colors, the candles and the music was gone. The happiness washed away by darkness and fear. But he didn't feel fear, he felt hate.

"We have work to do." He whispered while stroking his hair. "Come."

He made him stand up, and helped him get dressed, they walked together down to the old building, all the while the man kept his arm resting on his shoulder, much like a father would his son. They arrived in the seller, where two girls hung from their wrists. He watched the first one closely, he turned his head to the other girl hanging from a wooden pole above them all, just like the first girl. She was awake and aware and pleading for her life. The first girl was only just then coming to.

He turned around and saw the man put on his apron, and grab a knife from the table. He walked up to the boy and made him walk closer to the crying girl hanging from her hands. Her wrists were bound by rope that hung on a hook from the ceiling. She now cried, begging for mercy. "Please let us go! We wont say anything, I promise just please let us go!" She sobbed, all the while just glancing at the boy every so often.

"Here…" the man went to hand him the knife. "Like I showed you." He looked down and backed away from it. The girls began crying louder.

"Shut up!" The man yelled. He looked back at the boy. "Now do it!" He shoved the knife in his view again. The boy shook his head. "Do it!"

"He doesn't understand, don't you see?" One of the girls' cried. "Run!" The girl cried at the boy, but he just turned and looked at her, the expression on his face was of nothing. It somewhat scared her. He didn't look scared, he didn't even look nervous. He looked at her almost as if she were the crazy one.

"Hold her still!" The man threw him to the floor at the girl's dangling feet. The boy looked at him still not obeying. "Do it!" The man yelled one last time and the boy held her legs together. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, making the boy let go and cover his ears.

"I said…" The man came closer to the both of them, and took the knife in his hand and sliced the boy's forearm. "Do it!" He let go of his ears, ignoring the blood trickling from his arm and on to the ground. He wrapped his arms around the girl, keeping her still while the man impaled the knife into her rib cage, over and over. The other girl screamed as she watched her friend die before her eyes. Her blood spilled over onto the floor, and on the boy. He let it fall on his face as if it were nothing but rain from the sky…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PS Can somebody tell me how to edit my 'manage Docs' and seeing it how it use to look. I cannot STAND the new set up. It's... excuse my language... but fucking terrible! It would do me awesome wonders if someone can tell me an easier way to edit my stuff and my profile without having to actually type crap like this in. It's really fucking annoying! Thanks to anyone who can help!**


	3. Intemperance

3 Intemperance

A couple of days ago, or a few hours- she wasn't sure anymore- she had watched her friend die before her eyes. She had watched as she was slaughtered like an animal, she watched as he made a helpless child do part of his biding.

She had grown tired of trying to get her hands free, her arms were aching to the fullest, and her legs as well, for her toes just barely made contact with the ground below her. She tried to remember how many times the sun had come up, and gone down since she arrived here, but she couldn't focus long enough to remember.

Every time she tried to make an effort to wiggle her hand free, pain shot through her arms, and a sense of her body weight became even heavier as if she were getting fatter by the second.

She began pondering on why. Why is this happening to her? Why did this man grab her and her friend? Why was he doing this? Most of all; why was she even pondering that last question at all?

This man was sick; he got off on their screams, their blood, and their fear.

He was sick to let a boy help him like this. How old was he anyway? He looked no older than nine years old. She was so tired, she couldn't help herself. She knows that she should be trying to get free, but she has lost so much strength from trying, that all she wanted to do was sleep.

Suddenly she felt as though someone was watching her, she lifted her head up quickly to see the boy standing in front of her just staring at her. He stood still, and stiff. His feet were set firmly on the ground, and his expression blank. He barely blinked, barely moved. She could hardly tell if he was even breathing.

"Hello…" She whispered to him, but he didn't even respond. "Can you talk?" For a split second she saw something flash in his eyes, almost as if he wanted to answer her, but as quick as a flash it was gone again.

"Help me, please." She begged, tears running down her cheeks again. She tried to keep her voice low incase the man heard them. "I can help you, but only if you help me!" She cried. "Please!" He finally moved his head, to look at something, it scared her, maybe the man was coming, but then he turned around and walked to the table that had an assortment of knives lined up neatly next to one another. She saw his hand grasp one, and he turned to face her. Her heart began to race so fast that she felt sick.

He started to walk closer with a knife at hand.

"Please…" She whispered…

He scribbled some words in his journal, recording the boy and the two girls. '_They do not have feelings, and if they don't have feelings than they have no fear, but if they don't know fear… than why do they run?'_ He turned to the Bull behind him; he felt his hand on his shoulder as he wept.

"With each one, a sin is forgiven." He said to it. "You could stop this."

The Bull squeezed his shoulder, before letting go.

"You promised." He whispered to it. "You said I would be forgiven, and free with one more! I have to stop!" It groaned, making the man shiver in his seat. "No!" He cried. "Not the boy! He hasn't done nothing! I wont hurt him! I have already hurt many!" He cried into the palm of his hands. "Please go away." He whispered to himself. "Please…"

Suddenly a pulse-screeching scream filled the air, the man's head snapped up.

Another scream.

"God dammit!" The man jumped from his seat and rushed out of his room. He darted through the house, and to the path that led to the building. Through the hallway and to the gate where she stood. When she saw his face she cried out in horror, and started limping in the opposite direction. He unlocked the gate and chased her. She ran into a dark shadow in the farthest of the hanger. He pulled one of the hooks from the above racks, and followed her.

When he reached the spot she had disappeared in, she was nowhere to be found. Then suddenly a blow to his back by a blunt object sent him flying to the ground with the hook still at hand. She decided to take the opportunity to make a run for the gate, but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down making her face crack against the cold concrete ground.

Blood poured from her mouth as she spit out a tooth, she screamed for help, but who would hear? He stood up and stomped over her. His huge boot clamped down on her back keeping her there. In the meantime he took the hook and hung it from a pipe that ran along the ceiling and into the wall. He then bent down and picked her up. She screamed she kicked, but his grip was too tight. She now lifted in the air above him, then her brought down on the hook. It pierced through her back and completely through to just below her breasts!

Oo0

He grabbed the child and forced him against the wall holding him by his throat. But the child just looked him in the eye, not once wavering his stare.

"Now we can't trust you!" He screamed at the boy. "You're going to have to pay them back somehow! I warned you, didn't I? They take advantage of vulnerability and weakness. Bury it!" He let him go, and backed away, he turned around and began to walk out of the seller. He stopped briefly…

"Now go clean up that mess!"

o0o

He walked to where the girl's blood dripped from her hanging in the air. He had his bucket of hot water, and his scrub brush at hand. The man had removed his shirt to clean off the blood. So he stood topless staring at the dead girl.

_You brought this amongst yourself…_

The man came up and grabbed her carcass of the hook, causing more blood and guts to fall to the ground. "Now clean it up!" He demanded, and left dragging the corpse with him

He bent down and started scrubbing her blood from the ground. One day he'll escape this place _without_ anyone's help…

o0o

_Present Day_

The party was rocking, and the others were having more fun than they expected, down to Alec chugging beer, which I found to be quite hilarious. I never thought I would ever see the day when Alec would be partying _like that_! Magnus seemed to be incredibly turned on by it too.

"Hey Clary have another drink!" Maia stumbled over to me with an Anti-Freeze. Not my favorite, but it's better than beer. I took a few gulps and stumbled into Jace's side. He laughed at me and kissed my cheek.

"What's the matter babe?" His voice was husky. "Can't hold your alcohol?" I playfully slapped him, which proved to be even more pathetic than I meant it to be, but it's okay. I was drunk.

"Shut up, Jace." I slurred and gave him a sloppy kiss. He laughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then moved in to kiss me again, it starting from slow and simple to deeply passionate. His hand cupped the back of my head, his fingers tangling with my hair. His other hand glided down to my thigh and up my sweater.

"Get a room!" I heard a girl rudely say. I almost agreed to it when suddenly I felt nauseous. I moved away from Jace, putting a hand on my head.

"Clary? You alright?" Jace asked me, his voice full of concern. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just need air."

"You need me to-"

"No, no, no." I stopped him. I just need air, if I need you I'll call." He nodded, obviously not convinced, but Jace knew I hated to be smothered, so he let me be.

I walked outside, and felt that it was _still_ congested. People puking and jumping, and spinning, and I just needed to walk further.

"Hey baby, what a beer?" A random boy said from beside me. I was still too tipsy to even really see where he was.

"Fuck off asshole! I'm taken!"

"Whoa." The guy backed off. "Whatever bitch."

Whatever, call me a bitch because I shot you down? Sounds like you're the bitch. I chuckled to myself; I walked up the drive way and to the street. The cold wind felt good for a change. Not too cold, but just right. I could feel myself sobering up, to much relief. I brought a hand up to rub my face. It felt almost as if I rubbed away the grogginess of my vision. I went to turn back when something caught the corner of my eye.

The old abandoned building, a broken window, and a little boy watching me from within it…

_Curiosity killed the cat…_


	4. Perception

**Thank you to my one reviewer, who is anonymous. which makes me sad cause I have to respond to you on here! =( lol but that's okay. All the questions you're asking are pretty much answered in this chapter. As for who the guy was talking to before... he's delusional, so no he's not talking to demons, or any kind of monster from Jace and Clary's world. He is mundane, as well as the boy. I saw a movie about a boy who had been kidnapped and raised by a serial killer, it had a sad sad ending. So this is what I hoped could've happened if the ending were different. Could you save the traumatized/damaged mind of a young child like this one?Also I found that this story could be a whole new experience for Jace and Clary that makes their relationship even stronger. So you'll see... Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>4 Perception.<p>

I looked up, squinting my eyes in the darkness. I was pretty sure the boy was looking at _me_ no one else was around the corner, and his gaze pointed in my direction. From what I could see from the distance, the boy was thin, pale and had light brown hair that covered his eyes, and ended just below his ears.

I took a couple of steps forward to try and get a closer look- I don't know why everyone has the habit of doing that, like two feet is going to be a big difference to at least a hundred yards. I knew it was Halloween, and that boys like to vandalize places on that night of all nights. Hell, Simon and I did it a couple of times, but some people are _strict_ about trespassers, no matter who they are.

"Hey!" I shouted up to him. He didn't make any sudden movements; he seemed to be still looking at me. He didn't turn his gaze to prove me wrong or right. He continued to stand still in the window just… staring. "As much fun as you seem to be having!" I shouted. "I think you better get out of there, some farmers around here will shoot trespassers on sight!" But the boy did not waver. I tried to stay very quiet, to see if there were possibly other children there with him, making noise from joking around behind him, but all I heard was silence. Nothing but the breeze in the trees, and the birds and crickets chirping the night away. The music blaring not far behind me, the laughter of teenagers and young adults, but for the life of me not a sound of a single child coming from the boy's direction.

An unsettling feeling rumbled in my stomach. At first I couldn't decipher whether I was going to be sick, or if it was intuition. I stopped looking at the boy for a moment to feel out whether or not I would throw up. Nothing came up, and nothing felt as though it was _building_ up. So I ruled out that possibility. Something was wrong.

The driver never mentioned anything about the man having a child. Perhaps I'm wrong? Like the driver would know _everything_, right? And even if he did, why would he find it necessary to mention a boy? I looked back up at the child, who was still staring at me. I tried hard to make out more details of his from where I stood. He looked _curious_.

Why curious? Hasn't he ever seen a teenage girl before?

I decided to walk closer, not once taking my curious eyes away from the boy, when I got decently closer, I shouted up to him again.

"Hey, are you okay?" He didn't answer me. "How can I get in? Can I come up?" Then finally a reaction, the boy ran from sight. "No wait!" I started jogging towards the building, heading for the pathway that leads up to both the old house and entrance into the abandoned building. As I got closer I saw an old antique truck pulling out of the driveway. For some reason, I had the urge to hide. Like someone or something was telling me to hide. I listened to my gut, it has yet to fail me so far, I mean I'm still alive after fighting demons, and dealing with a psychotic dad! I jumped out of sight into a nearby bush. The truck pulled out on to the road, and drove off down the hill, and out of sight. Perfect timing.

I jumped back on my feet and started jogging up the path that the truck came from. If the man was home, how did he not know that a child was sneaking around his property? I also wondered why in the world I felt so uncomfortable, and why I wouldn't listen to my intuition _now_.

But something else told me that there was something bad going on here. I needed to see if that kid was okay. I ran past a tall scarecrow like thing that stood at the very top of the path, just before the house. Only instead of a pumpkin head, or stuffed potato bag, it was the skull of a bull. It was rather cool looking I must say. I wondered if it was to celebrate Halloween, or if it really was some kind of scarecrow.

Brushing it off I continued into the old building. The door was oddly wide open. I slowly emerged through the darkness. The place was so old that everything was covered rust. She could see where they hung the meat; back when the place was up and running. Gates where the cattle- or whatever they slaughtered here. I entered into another door, to see all the tools hanging from above. Hooks, and machete's, I shivered. I know it use to be a slaughterhouse, but something was terribly wrong about this place.

And _I_ was a demon hunter. I've seen terrible things, and if _this_ place gives me the shakes, then something is not right at all. I took out my sensor, hidden in my underwear along with my steal. No demon detection… not one.

Then suddenly I heard movement, my head snapped up to see a shadow, the shadow of the boy far ahead. His head was peaking around the corner of a doorway leading to a lit room. "Hey!" I called out, but suddenly he ran from my sight. I jogged after him again, coming to another hallway that ended with a gate, and the boy standing behind it. "Hey!" I said again, and _again_ he took off. Damn this kid!

"Hey! Wait! Stop messing around I just wanna talk to you!" I chased after him, going through the gate, and to another room. I looked around to see a dirty mattress, some crates, and one tiny table with an open book on it. Was _this_ where he slept? I asked myself. If it was… it was disgusting. Dirty, and straw was thrown all over. My eyes went back to the _salt-n-pepper_ notebook sitting on the table. I took my one hand to open it; the first thing I saw was a lock of hair, taped to the paper, along with a newspaper clipping about a missing girl. I flipped the page to find another article about a missing girl. A small bracelet was taped to the book, and a little note written in sloppy handwriting but clear enough to read.

_Tuesday_

_Another one yesterday, and she didn't even put up a fight. She left quite a mess in the foyer, but that's what I have the boy for. I just couldn't take cleaning it up any longer.._

What!

It was then that I noticed that the page was covered in finger prints…. Bloody fingerprints… I had stepped into the lair of a fucking serial killer. Just great! If you want my honest opinion, I would rather deal with almost _any_ demon than a serial killer on any day of the week.

They love to listen to their victims scream, they love to keep them alive, just long enough to watch them writhe in pain. Jeffery Dahmer use to inject acid into the brains of his victims when they were awake and aware too! Can you imagine? _Feeling_, your brain melt inside your skull?

Another shiver passed through me, and for some odd reason I flipped a page one last time, to find another newspaper clipping, only this time it was about a boy….

_Six-year-old Adam Crystal is still missing after 3 months of investigation on a brutal massacre against the boy's family. Mother and father were found repeatedly stabbed in the chest and stomach areas, in the middle of their living room floor. The baby girl, Abigail, age two, was found by the Adam's closet strangled to death. The boy is missing, and the police are still undergoing the investigation of the murders and the kidnapping…_

And there below the paragraph was a picture of him at age six. He had bright eyes, and bright smile, and a mushroom haircut. I couldn't help but think he was probably the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Even cuter than Max was. The poor thing, had to watch his whole family die, and here he is. Stuck with this maniac. Then I glanced over at the hand written message to the right side of the page.

_Saturday, 2004_

_I brought home a boy from in town today. He doesn't talk much; I can't tell if he's either scared or just stupid. Either way, he's perfect; he's young, young enough to learn the business._

My hand had swiftly moved to cover my mouth in shock. He planned to teach this kid to do his bidding! I looked at the date again 2004… that was five years ago!

Another movement.

I turned around, and saw nothing, but assumed the boy was moving around in the other room. I had made a decision to get the poor thing out of here. I followed the sound calling for him, but no answer, just movement. I passed many disturbing things along the way. Jars full of blood, intestines, liver, kidneys.

This man was no doctor, he was a murderer.

I realized I was in another area of the building now; I think I had entered where they hunt the animals by their hind legs and slice them. I heard ruffling, and turned to see the boy peeking from a crack in a small pen. As soon as he made eye contact he ran again.

God I was _not_ in the mood for tag! The Angel knows it could be a matter of minutes before that guy returns; I _had_ to get him out of here _now_! I ran around the pen, trying to keep up, finally I saw him dive under a table, he was hiding from me…. Why?

"Hey…" I whispered softly as I got closer. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer, he just scooted himself further back under the table. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you." I got a little closer, and he jerked back, I could tell that his head hit the wall that the table was against. I winced for him, because it sounded like it hurt, but he didn't react to it. "Is your name Adam?" I asked him. Finally a positive reaction, he slowly came out from under the table. It took me a second to realize that the table had a variety of different sharp weapons. All laid out neatly from big to small. Machetes to large kitchen knives.

Jesus Christ.

Soon his face was in the light of the lamp from the other side of the room. I could see him fully now. His face was thin, his eyes had dark circles around them, and a long scar traveled along his cheek. From his hairline, to the corner of his mouth, the scar stretched. This man had been torturing him! I didn't remember seeing a scar in the picture, that's for sure. He looked starved, like the man barely fed him, he could pass for one of those sad looking kids playing in a fungus infested puddle on TV.

'_For one dollar you could give Magoo clean water!' _

"Come here." I offered my hand; he stared at it, almost as if he were hesitating to take it. "Look, you can't stay here it's not safe." I said to him, he was slowly coming out from under the table, when suddenly something must've changed his mind, because he quickly ducked back under.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be down here!" Came a dark deep voice I turned around to see a tall man, but before I could comprehend _anything_, I felt a crack to the head, and everything went black….

0o0o0

She lay there on a pile of hay. He started to strip her of her black coat, and whatever was on her, like her cell phone, another weird looking cell phone, and a fancy looking stick. Almost forgetting his looked at the child who was on his hands and knees watching him tie up the girl's hands.

"Good work." He said to the boy, before hanging her from the wooden pole like all the others.

This one would be no different. He thought, as he slowly stood up and walked away from the man and girl almost as if he were bored.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're all thinking, with the guy gone, and the door wide opened, why wouldn't the kid leave? That's freaking stupid! Well there's good reason. One them being that if you were kidnapped while REALLY REALLY REALLY YOUNG like this poor kid, and was raised the way he was, your mind settles with your environment. Steven Styner was kidnapped back in 1969, raised by a man who molested and abused him, there were many times when Steven could have escaped, but he didn't. It's because at that point, because he was only 7 years old when he was taken, he settled into his surroundings. At that point he was scared to go home, because basically he was already fucked up at that point. The only reason why he went home was because he saved another boy that his abductor had taken. He wasn't going to tell the police who he was at first, just drop off the boy at the police station and leave, but the kid got scared after going inside and ran back out to Steven. Well as you can see, Steven HAD to tell the police the whole story at that point. Hence going home at age 15, after being abducted at age 7. It took him some time to resettle into a normal life, but he did. BUT it took time... <strong>


	5. Captive

**Slut Year and Angels In The Attic is almost finished, well not AITA, that one is long. lol. So keep a look out for both soon.**

5 Captive

"Izzy, have you seen Clary?" I asked her, while she danced drunkenly with Simon. At this point her blonde wig had fallen off, revealing her raven black hair. She was too drunk to notice.

"No," She said a little too loud. "I thought she was with you?"

"She was, but now I can't find her." I said while glancing around hoping to see her somewhere in the crowd of people.

"Real smooth, idiot." I heard a nagging voice say. Instantly was annoyed and ready to break a bone. "How the hell do you lose your girlfriend?" Simon sneered at him. I was too drunk to be thinking rationally, so without warning, without any kind indication, my fist cracked against his face. The force was so strong that he flew to the floor. I looked up to see Izzy glaring.

"I know he can be an asshole Jace, but was that necessary?" She asked me with both hands on her hips.

"Yes, because it felt fantastic!" I replied with a smirk.

"OW!" I heard the weasel cry. "You fucking broke my nose!"

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes. "You're a vampire it'll heal in five seconds!" It was that moment that Alec came stumbling over drunk- well… not really stumbling; Magnus was hanging on to him with dear life. Alec could barely stand. I laughed my ass off, and took out my phone snapped a shot of them.

"Usually," Magnus said. "I would disapprove that, but this is too good of a moment to pass up." He chuckled, while Alec smiled like an idiot and was practically groping his boyfriend. I cringed a bit. I was completely supportive of the both of them, but I didn't like to watch them get _intimate_.

"Have _you_ guys seen Clary?" I asked.

"No." Magnus shook his head. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"She wasn't feeling good, so she stepped outside, but that was the last I saw her. I've been looking everywhere, I'm getting a little worried."

"Did you check the whole house?" Asked Isabelle, while Simon stood next to her still holding his bloody broken nose. Funny how Magnus didn't ask about it.

"Yeah, every room. Where the hell could she have gone?"

"Try calling her phone." Simon suggested still holding his nose.

"I did that already, Vamp!" I snapped at him. Like I wouldn't have thought of that first. Jackass. "It went straight to voicemail."

"Mayybe she forgot to turnn it on?" Isabelle giggled.

"Maybe, but that doesn't help me, does it?" Isabelle just shrugged me off. How can everyone not be worried? My girl was missing! Then again…. They were all drunk. I had a lot of drinks, sure. But I can hold my alcohol better than most, it takes a lot to get me drunk. Simon looked almost as concerned as me, but Jesus, something told me that she was in trouble….

0o0o0

He watched her sleeping form from between the two wooden panels in the pen. He started to find her intriguing. But he also knew that she probably was no different than the others. Although…

She did come in to find him; no one has ever dared to come inside before. He watches people from the windows all day, almost every day. People saw him, watched back, maybe got a little curious, but not curious enough to come inside.

He had to admit, this one had guts! Most of them were like scared little rabbits.

She started to stir, before suddenly jerking awake and letting out a wailing scream. He squeezed his eyes shut, and covered his ears. He _hated_ it when they screamed! He felt like the world would crumble from beneath him when they did. These girls can definitely scream like the banshee. He didn't, not even in the beginning.

0o0o0

It was dark, cold. My bones ached from the chilling. I looked up and saw a figure in front of me, Jace. Oh God Jace, thank GOD!

But something was behind him, some large, something angry. It had red eyes, and horns coming out from its head. One of the horn pierced through Jace's chest, lifting him in the air, blood falling to the floor, and under him sitting Indian style on the floor was the boy. Jace's blood rained over him, while he just sat there while staring at me. The blood was pouring so thick that the boy was covered in nothing but red, his clothes, his hair, everything.

I let out a scream, hoping someone would hear me and wake me up.

Turns out the scream itself woke me up, but I wasn't sure about what I was waking up to.

"Shhh, quiet!" I heard a voice say.

"Whose there?" I asked the voice.

"If you make too much noise he gets angry." The voice sounded strained. It was a girl, she was in another pen beside me, but the wooden wall kept us from being able to see each other. I could see her shadow, maybe a few glimpses of her clothes through the cracks, but that was all. The sun shown through the windows, it was now the next day. Jace must be having a cow by now! If they don't find me, they'll probably call my mom and Luke to come home from their honeymoon. As mean as that sounds, I hoped to God that I got out of here before then.

What?

You think I'm not worried about dying? To tell you the truth. Not really. I know I can get out of this; I just have to focus and figure it out. Now the question of what if I don't? To be honest once again, I'm not afraid to die. What worries me is my mother, Luke, and most of all Jace. What will they do? How will they handle it? I know my mother will only break down, and Jace? Well… he might turn into _this_ guy! I can see him running through every city slitting throats in order to avenge my death. God Jace, please don't do that!

"My name is Lory." The girl half whispered, half cried- taking me out of my reverie. "He took me from my room when I was sleeping." She sobbed. Poor thing, but I couldn't help but think of the boy. Where was he? Where was he keeping him? Then when I looked forward, I could see small blue eyes peeking at me through cracks in the wood.

"Hey…" I whispered to him, but he disappeared from behind the wood, and I can hear his sneakers stomping away as he ran.

"What?" Lory asked me. Huh? Oh yes, she probably thought I was talking to her. So I decided to go with it.

"Do you think you can get your hand lose?" I asked her. I'm sure she was think that I was way too calm for this situation, but she didn't need to know why. Jace always taught me that panicking would only make your escape become further and further away from happening. Remain calm, and try to really think through your situation. Try to find any kind of flaw in your captivity.

"No." She sobbed. "I've tried and tried, but I just can't. The ropes are too tight!"

I'm sure she was telling the truth; my hands were already stinging from the rope. They were pretty damn tight. I tried to yank, and slide my hands around, and it was only making it hurt more. I looked down to see that my toes didn't touch the ground. Well, that's shit! This whole thing was so Goddamned typical. It's Halloween, how ironic to be kidnapped in a skanky outfit and by a serial killer… Go figure. I take back every sarcastic joke I made about girls being half naked on Halloween in horror films. I guess it really does happen!

I continued to wiggle my hands carefully; I don't want to be like Jace who breaks his own wrists to get free. I might _need_ my hands to fight back! My arms ached from hanging on to my entire body weight. What else could I do? I looked around the room. Trying to get an idea.

What about the boy? Maybe he'll let us go?

"Hey!" I called to the girl.

"What?" She replied.

"What about the little boy?"

"What about him?" She sounded like she was annoyed that I was bringing him up.

"Maybe we can get him to cut us lose?"

"No!" She nearly shrieked. "That boy is just as crazy as his father is! Why would he help us?"

"That's not his father!" I argued back.

"How do _you_ know that!" For some reason I decided not to answer that. Maybe it was because I felt slightly embarrassed that I got myself kidnapped on my own accord. I'll never tell Jace I came in here to investigate, no. The story is that I stepped out for some air, walked down the street, and this cocksucker grabbed me from behind. Okay!

0o0o0

This was most _definitely_ not like Clary! She doesn't just disappear. I was losing my mind! I wanted to walk every street, walk down every subway, ask every stranger on the street where she was!

"Jace we can't panic!" Alec said while I was pacing back and forth through the kitchen. The second he finished that sentence a heat of rage exploded through me! I turned to look at him; my eyes must've been glowing with fire, because he flinched from sight.

"Panic!" I yelled. "She never came back all fucking night! And you don't want me to panic?"

"Jace…" Izzy tried to touch my shoulder. I jerked back from her.

"What!" I yelled at her. "Calm down? Fuck you! I want my girl back!"

"Jace!" Maryse had come into the kitchen. "Language!"

"Fuck you, how's that for language!"

"Jace!" Isabelle gasped at me. "We're going to find her!" Maryse's eyes widened at my insult, but were quickly replaced with her cold stare again. She sighed, while bringing a finger to her temple and gently rubbed in circles.

"Jace," she sighed out my name. "I understand you're worried, and we _will_ find her, but you _have_ to be serene!"

"Simon is at the house still searching the perimeter for her." Izzy said, trying to reassure me. Perimeter? What was this? A government mission?

I was starting to worry that one of the guys slipped her a rufee, and then carried her off. No! I wont think such things! She's okay; she's got to be!

"If she doesn't turn up by tomorrow," Maryse said. "Then I will contact Jocelyn and Luke to return from their honeymoon, and by then we should probably contact the Clave." Shit! Why did Clary have to go and disappear with Maryse around? There was no way I wanted the Clave involved.

"I'm going to contact Maia." I said pulling out my cell phone, searching for her in my contacts.

"Why!" Isabelle's brows creased.

"Because she can have some of the wolves searching for her scent- I don't have her in my phone." I suddenly realized that I never really talk to her much, why would she be in my phone?

"Here." Isabelle pulled out her own phone, dialing her number. "Maia? We need help."

0o0o0

"Are we going to die here?" She sobbed. I felt bad for the girl, really. Why can't _everyone_ have the knowledge I held? I was still scanning the room, trying to find every flaw possible.

"No!" I said back. "We're going to get out of here!"

"Wait!" I heard her voice suddenly get excited. "I think my hand is coming loose."

Then suddenly I heard footsteps, it sounded like more than one person. The man was coming down with Adam with him. They both came into view, Adam looking void as usual. We made eye contact, but he didn't say anything, nor do anything out of his ordinary.

The man's back was to me as he approached his table full of many blades, picking up each one, as if feeling it out. Making a decision on which one to use. He began to speak, for a brief moment, the boy looked at him, but continued to stare at me. The curiosity was evident somewhere inside him, but hard to see with his vacant expressions.

"When steer are led to slaughter, they smell the stench of fear and blood, and they panic." His voice was a whisper, husky and dark. "Sometimes, we'd have to saw off their hind legs so they couldn't run." He had finally picked his choice weapon, he turned around, and I could see his face for the first time. The man had to be somewhere in his late forties. His hair slightly long, and no facial hair, he was clean cut. He wore a plaid button up flannel, much like Luke's. Only he kept it buttoned, and tucked in his pants. Almost like a gentlemen, seeing him from afar you would be fooled to assume that he was a well dressed, clean cut man.

But underneath a raging monster.

He plucked his bloody apron off the wall, and draped it around his neck and tied it at his waist. All the while Adam continued to watch me. The man gently put his hand on the boy's shoulder, making him follow, both of them disappearing into the other pen.

"No!" I heard Lory scream. "Please no!" Then the sound of a knife meeting flesh, blood spilling over. Her screams bouncing off every wall, and the ceilings.

"Hold her still!" The man shouted. It was the first time in my situation that tears fell down my face. I wanted to help her, and I failed….

Suddenly Adam appeared in front of me, covered in blood, he had darted around the corner from the other pen. His expression was still impassive, but I could tell something else boiled inside of him. He had enough.

"Get back here!" The man yelled, and like that Adam took off in the opposite direction, running faster than I had ever seen a kid run.

0o0o0

He ran, and ran. This isn't the first time he has attempted this, there have been others, but each time was a failure. He ran around each pen until he reached the stairs, then he remembered. He stopped, and peaked around the corner. There it stood, waiting for him. Its ugly mug frowned at him, pointing a bony finger at him. He shook with fear. When suddenly Graham appeared behind him.

"It's okay!" He told the monster. "Everything is under control don't worry." The monster seemed to have believed him, and backed off. Returning to its usual guarding spot. Graham looked down at him.

"Looks like I got here just in time."

0o0o0

I wanted- no I _needed_ to save her, and I failed. What was I going to do now? I felt terrible, like I watched her die when I could've done _something_. The truth is I couldn't, but I couldn't help but feel responsible. That was the last straw for me. I needed to get out of here, grab Adam and save us both for her!

**Poor Jace! All he wants to do is find Clary. Thank you guys soooo much. I loved this idea, and I was really hoping others would enjoy it too. And don't worry, because Clary does have an advantage more than other girls she'll figure out a way to escape. I'd like to inform you guys of something. I think some people might be a little confused about the monster thing. I already said that the man is Delusional, as you can see I revealed the kidnapper's name in this chapter. Graham. The delusions that Graham have are influential on the boy. Like I said before, when you are that young, your mind can be very easily molded and shaped to fit your surroundings. Some scientists or biologists say that our conscience develops according to genes, but I think it can be a little bit of both. Because even as adults, our minds can be very easily altered. What Clary was saying in the first chapter about our minds being very sensitive is true. A certain brain injury can cause you to go from the most normal person, to a crazy killer. So if a brain injury can cause you to go crazy, than whose to say a certain influence in your childhood can't make you crazy? Right? This man thinks that these skeletal bulls are real, and if you are so convinced they're real, with a child around, and no one around to tell him otherwise, than he'll believe they're real too. In the next chapter, the _other_ reason why the boy hasn't escaped will come up.**

**As for what movie is this based off of? 'Bereavement' Alexandra Daddario from Percy Jackson is in it. One of my favorite 80's action stars Michael Biehn from Aliens as Hicks, and the very first Terminator as Kyle. He was soooooo freaking HOT back then dude! And last but not least the star of the movie Spencer List. That kid is by far my favorite child star. He has got some true talent on him, and I think in the future he will be winning a Best Actor Oscar for sure! I can't wait for Bringing Up Bobby to release, he just announced on Twitter that it's March 9th. So I'm kind of excited it looks like a pretty good movie! Okay, I gotta go. I've rambled on long enough. I gotta split!**

** REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!**


	6. Evolvement

7 Evolvement

He tried to escape, he even made it off the property, and soon the house and building were out of sight! But there the thing stood, waiting for him. Adam stood still after running for what seemed hundreds of miles. His breathing labored, but quickened at the sight of the bull. At first it stood completely still, he wondered if it was all in his head. None of it was real.

But then it moved its head, and saw him trying to escape.

Now he's back here, in his dark prison.

0o0o0

He made the boy clean up the blood from the girl, I remained quiet as he scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. The sound was actually getting to me, but I still kept my mouth shut, and tried to rest before making another attempt at an escape. I didn't even realize that the scrubbing had stopped due to the fact that I was drifting in and out of sleep.

When I realized there was no sound, I slowly opened my eyes, and there was Adam standing before me, watching me again.

I straightened myself out to get a better look at him. He still remained cold, empty, like there was no soul behind those eyes of his. And to anyone, it would be obvious, but I could see a small light of hope flickering in his eyes. Just barely dimmed, but still there.

"Hi." I whispered, he remained still but didn't say anything. "Can you talk at all?" I asked him. He still didn't answer; I brought myself to believe that he didn't _want_ to. I'm sure he knew to shake or nod his head, but he refused. "My name is Clary." I smiled at him. "You're a pretty handsome boy." I grinned, he was. Minus the creepy stares he gives, and the fact that he never smiles, but behind all that he was handsome. His brown hair shined in the light, his bangs just barely covered his eyes. The ends of his hair curled up and outwards like wings. Even the scar on his cheek made him more distinguished.

"When I-" I chuckled at what I was about to say. "_If I_ escape from this place, and have kids with my boyfriend in my future, I hope they sort of look like you." And for the first time since I first laid eyes on him…. He smiled.

It was the ghost of a smile, very small, almost as if he forgot how, but it was there and it was enough to make me want to scoop him up, and carry him away to freedom.

Then suddenly his smile was gone, and he turned his head to see the man walking towards us.

"If they don't know feelings, they don't know pain…" He said to us. "But if they don't know pain, then why do they run?"

The light that was in Adam's eyes now turned to fear, I could see it, even if Adam didn't even know it was there, or was it anger, possibly hate, either way it wasn't good. He glared up at the man, like he hated him all his being.

"All done cleaning?" He asked him. Adam didn't nod, nor shake his head, he was unresponsive with him too, but it was almost like he and this guy had a secret body language going on, because the man smiled and said. "Good. Come here." Adam slowly approached him, standing directly in front of him. "Give me your arm." He said. And Adam obeyed, that was when I noticed the knife in the man's hand, and anger shot through me.

"You're sick!" I spat at him, the man turned to look at me, he didn't look angry at my comment, but he seemed to want to prove me wrong.

"You know nothing of what you speak." He said softly.

"Oh yeah?" I voiced sarcastically. "You _stole_ him, and destroyed him!"

"I saved him!" He yelled. I finally hit a nerve, but the weird thing was; I was starting to think that he truly believed that he _saved_ this boy. He was so demented, and lost.

He finally took the blade in his hand, and brought it to Adam's arm.

"Adam!" I yelled, and he slowly turned to look at me. "You don't have to take it, you can protect yourself!" I shouted, while tears ran down my face. I didn't want him hurt, I wanted to jump on that man and pound my tiny fists against his chest. Other things began running through my head, and they consisted of mostly Jace.

I started to think if Jace went through what Adam was going through. Jace said that Valentine had taught him how to handle pain. That he would slice his skin, and leave deep long cuts on his back from the whips that sliced him open. He was beat for getting the notes wrong on the piano, he was beat for _touching_ books that wasn't assigned on the shelf, he was beat for being human…

Was I witnessing first hand what Jace went through? Is this not far from it? I highly believed that the two had a lot in common, If only Jace was saved ling before he was sent to live with the Lightwoods, if only this boy was saved long before he was stolen from his home…

"Adam…" I started cry. "Don't listen to him, please! Can't you see that he's hurting you?" And just like that the knife cut through the boy's skin, leaving blood in its wake, and I watched it drip to the floor all without a single sound from the boy.

His arm gently went back at his side, as if it didn't happen. I was terribly confused, he was an eleven-year-old boy, he must've felt pain shooting through his arm. All I could think of was the fact that this man had been doing this for so long, that he had forgotten what pain felt like.

"You see?" The man's voice drifted softly in the air. "His conscience is unburdened…. As yours." And soon they wandered away out of my sight, leaving me to cry for the boy. Now was my chance, I will escape this place!

0o0o0

"I know where she is!" Maia shouted as she came rushing in the sitting room.

"What?" I stood up abruptly, almost angry that she hasn't told us.

"Kyle picked up her sent, he's pretty convinced that she is still at Troy's place!" Kyle came out from behind her, scratching his neck, U had the strongest urge to ask if he had a flea problem, but now wasn't the time to be an ass- actually he looked like he really did have a problem.

"The direction her sent is coming from is in that direction." He said, still roughly scratching his neck. "Is it possible she never left?" He asked.

"Simon stayed and looked, he told us hours ago that she was nowhere around there." Izzy intervened.

"That doesn't mean she isn't in the area!" Kyle slightly snapped at her stupidity, for once I didn't blame him. That was a pretty idiotic question. He still was scratching furiously. I couldn't hold it any anymore.

"What's the matter, Dog? Fleas?" He stopped briefly to glare at me.

"It's a rash, asshole!" I saw Maia roll her eyes, and then look as though she was holding in laughter.

"At the party we went somewhere _private_ to make out, unfortunately, we were making out in poison Ivy." She giggled.

"How is that _you_ aren't scratching?" I asked.

"I was on top." She answered simply. Oh, that makes sense.

"Back to the point!" Kyle shouted. "If we head back to the house, I'm sure I can follow her scent to find where she is, I'm sure she was right under our nose, but we were all stupid enough to assume she left and came back here!" Kyle was snapping at all of us, I would be lying if he didn't have a point, but I still got angry. I _did not_ want to go back to the institute, I wanted to stay where I fucking saw her last and keep looking! But they all insisted. Instead they let the vampire to stay there, and keep looking.

_They don't know you, Jace, but they know Simon._

Like I gave a shit whether they knew me or not. I wanted to find my fucking girl. She didn't wander to explore, she didn't come back home to rest, no I fucking knew something was wrong, and it took nearly twenty-four hours for everyone to agree with me? Fuck everyone!

"_I _wasn't the one who insisted we go home when she was _obviously_ fucking missing!" I snapped back at him. Kyle's suddenly darted to look in my direction, something in face I didn't recognize wash over.

"I didn't mean you!" He said bluntly. Izzy turned to me, guilt written all over her face.

"Jace, I really didn't think-"

"Save it!" I stopped her, I wasn't in the mood for an apology, was an apology going to bring Clary back? Was it going to tell us where she was, and find her? No! So I didn't care for apologies at the moment. "All I want us to do is head in the direction of your scent, so I can get my girl back!" Maia and Kyle nodded.

Izzy popped opened her phone and dialed Simon's number.

"Simon, we're coming back there!"

0o0o0

"I wont hurt him! He hasn't done anything!" Graham screamed at the bull, tears ran down his face. He loved the boy, he couldn't hurt him. "I need him, he cleans up, who would I get to clean up. You know I can't stand it!" He brought his hands to his head, almost as if he was trying to hold his brain still from bouncing off the walls inside his skull.

"Shut up!" He screamed to no one. "Leave me alone!" He grabbed a baseball bat that was leaning up against the wall in the corner, and swung it at the skull hanging on the wall, smashing it, and destroying it into tiny pieces on the floor. When he finally settled down he dropped the bat and walked to other side of the room and leaned on the wall. He was trying to breathe, and trying to regain himself. Did he do the right thing? Would he be free, but then he turned and the skull was sitting on the wall as if nothing happened. He began to sob; nothing could save him at this point.

He knew there was no avoiding them, no leaving them behind, so he left the room. He walked around absentminded, he wanted to stop all this, enough was enough. Then he remembered the girl down in the pens. He had to do away with her. She already had seen too much. She would be the last, he promised himself that.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Adam casually sitting at the dinning table. He walked to the kitchen and sat across from him. When he did, the boy's eyes adverted to him. Something flickered behind them, something that somewhat frightened him.

It was absolution, he knew one day this would come. He pushed the boy too hard, just life his father, and the last thing he wanted was to be _like him_.

"Don't look at me like that." He said it almost as if it were a plea. "You don't ask why, you just do, that's just the way it is." He looked down, and saw the boy's right hand rested on the table, not far from a kitchen knife. It was clear to him now. He was watching, waiting. He was going to do what he had been teaching him for five years.  
>"You think you know me?" He asked the boy. "Think maybe I should grow eyes in the back of my head?" The just sat there; his eyes not once moving to look at the knife in front of him, but the flicker grow brighter with each minute. He would remind him, he would remind him of all the things he's done to protect him…<p>

"They abandoned you." He repeated to him what he had been saying for years. "Where would you be without me?" He smiled weakly at the boy, but the flicker was no longer there, it had turned into a small fire, lit by a match. "Do you feel guilty or something?" He asked him, wondering if perhaps it was the girls. He had shown too much interest the one that is left. He always tried not to obey when he would hand him the knife and ask him to do what he's been showing him. "Don't feel guilty," He shook his head slowly. "I know a child shouldn't feel guilty about nothing." He said while looking down shamefully at his fumbling hands in his lap.

He looked back up to meet the boy's gaze, only to see that small light was now a roaring fire. It frightened him to the extreme. It wouldn't be that he didn't deserve it, but it would be against nature to not try any excuse for the boy to not finish him. He stood up from the chair, his eyes never leaving the child. While _his_ eyes remained at the empty seat in front of him, still not making an effort to grab the knife.

"You don't feel anything, do you?" He asked the boy. "Guilt, pain, regret, nothing!" He yelled out the last word, making the child slightly flinch. "Who are you to judge _me_!" He screamed, and then went for the knife, and impaled it into the boy's hand that was resting on the table. It sliced through to the other side, nailing into table underneath it, but the boy didn't make a single sound, not a finch, not a thing. He sat there watching the blood flow out of his hand and forming a pool on the table. He truly didn't feel _anything_.

"You have no soul to redeem, do you?" The Graham was shocked, what had he done to this innocent child? He had tainted his soul, and there was nothing he could do.

"You can't join me on this one." Graham stated flatly. "I will do it alone. Don't try anything while I'm gone, _their_ watching." And like that he walked out of the house and to the building, leaving Adam with his hand nailed to the table, and blood dripping off the edge, and not once did he try to free himself.

0o0o0

I was getting sick of the fact that I had not found a way to escape, and I was running out of time. I was yanking and twisting and pulling, and all it got me was a millimeter loser than before. Fuck my life… literally! I looked up, trying to see how exactly I was connected and then I realized.

FUCKING DUH! I was hanging from a hook, which was also hooked to an above pole. I pulled myself up wards, lifting myself farther and farther away from the ground, until I was able to lift my legs up over my head, and hooked them around the pole. I was free! I was able to get the rope of the hook, and grabbed the pole and dropped my legs and letting myself fall softly on my feet. Now to get my hands lose. I grabbed one of the knives on the table and sat down with the handle in between my thighs, I started working at cutting the ropes free from my hands, one by one, they cut lose.

Okay, now to find my cell phone, wallet and steal. I began rushing through the place, lifting everything, opening everything, nothing. I found Jace's Han Solo jacket hanging from a nail sticking out of the wall, and my boots jut below, but nothing else. Until something glistened in the corner of my eye. The sun coming through the cracks was reflecting off a water pale in the corner, I walked over to it, to find that my cell, and sensor was resting in the bottom of the water. Just great!

Fucking prick!

I heard footsteps, and grabbed a knife and hid where the man couldn't find me. When he slowly descended the stairs he looked around, and I saw the distress on his face at the missing sight of me. "No, no no!" He cried as he came further in the room. He gripped his hair and began to sob, but that wasn't enough to get me to give him mercy.

"You sick prick!" I shouted as I sprang from my hiding place, and let the blade meet his shoulder, he cried in pain as he fell to the floor with me on his back, I stabbed him once more, before assuming he was done. I got off him and ran out of there, trying to figure out where Adam could be. Then I thought about the house.

I darted out of the house, taking notice to the truck just outside. I ran up the stairs shouting the boy's name. "C'mon we can leave!" I began saying, I searched bedrooms, you wouldn't believe it, but they were actually well kept. I came to the kitchen to see him sitting with his back to me. Why was he just sitting there? I carefully and slowly approached him, walked around till I could see his face, which _as usual_ was as stoic as ever, but what also saw made me appalled. A knife sticking out of his hand, and a large pool of blood surrounding it.

"Oh my God." Tears fell for him. "It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here, I promise." I bent over and put my hand on the handle. "Just let me- I'm so sorry." I put my other hand on his to keep his down and steady I as I pulled it out. It took strong effort but I got it out of his hand. I took the knife to the kitchen sink, and saw a wet rag. I pulled it out, and ripped it in half. I went back over to him and took his head, and tied one half of the rag around his hand; I tried to make it as tight as possible.

"I'm sorry if this hurts or feels uncomfortable." I cried.

_It doesn't_

When I was done I made him face me. "Adam, where does he keep the keys to his truck?" No answer. "Adam! If we want to get out of here, I need you to help me! Where are the keys?" Still no answer. I should've known, he's traumatized; I started running around opening draws, and emptying them. Until I finally saw keys hanging on a board in the back of a bedroom, there was more than one, so I figured I'd take each. I ran back to Adam who was still sitting in the same position.

"I found them! C'mon let's go." I wrapped one arm around him to lift him up from the chair, and make him follow. "It's okay you can trust me." I continued to whisper friendly motions to him as I practically dragged him. He was so limp, not wanting to cooperate with me. He wasn't trying to fight me, but he wasn't helping me much. So I stopped and lifted him up by his legs, carrying him bridal. I started jogging towards the truck when suddenly he actually started to fight me. He was kicking and squirming in my grip, making it difficult to hold on to him.

"What's wrong? What is it?" I happen to back away a few feet from his weight, which for a boy who malnourished, he was quite heavy- after I backed away a few feet he stopped and returned to being still. At first I thought he didn't want to leave, but I made an effort to get away again, we were about to pass that creepy scarecrow thing when he started kicking and squirming again.

It was the bull scarecrow.

He was terrified of it.

And I admit, if I were a child I'd be petrified of it, it looked like the grim reaper, it stood with a sythe in one hand, and wore long torn robes. Its hands were skeletal, and it had an undead look to it.

"Is this what you're afraid of?" I asked him getting closer and closer to it, the closer I got, the more violent his kicks and squirms got. "This stupid thing!" I said as I stuck a leg out and kicked it hard enough to knock it over, and fall apart on the ground. The boy almost immediately stopped kicking and stared at the broken up giant doll.

"See? It's nothing, nothing but something to scare you! Now let's go!"

I opened up one side of the truck, and put him inside while I ran to the other and got it, I tried each key, and almost each one didn't work. I was beginning to panic, worried flashed through my mind that the man wasn't dead, and at any moment could pop out and grab us both. I begged for God to help us, as each key didn't fit until one, it finally entered the ignition, and it turned. Oh my God turned…. But not over. SHIT!

"C'mon you lousy piece of shit, START!" I screamed the last part and almost as if obeying it did. I laughed loudly cheering as I moved it to gear and sped off down the path on to the road. I looked down at the gas gage, we didn't have a lot, but we had enough to get us to the boat. We were in Newburgh, and we could take the boat to Peeksill, if they let us on! I could bribe them, or something. Then after that, I wasn't sure how to get home, walk? Well, I wasn't sure, but I would get us home.

I looked over at Adam who was looking straightforward out the rearview window, not saying a word, I knew he was traumatized, probably quite damaged, but I wasn't going to give up on him. Not even the slightest bit.

"It's okay!" I said to him. "You're safe, and I will _never_ leave you, you hear!" He finally turned to look at me. "I promise," I said with the firmest voice I could make. "I will _never_ leave you!" I never thought that those words might have just saved my life….

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy, Cary finally escapes, for the record it has only been one day- not even. She was kidnapped the night before, and it is now in the early evening the next day. The others are searching for her like crazy, so actually I'll just say they'll find her before she gets home.<strong>

**but yes Lollicans, I wanted her to escape on her own. Cause everyone is basically always taking care of her, and I like it when Clary is taking care of herself, and being a ll grown up and stuff. And as for your other question, I think you're asking me if the boy is bad. Wait for it.**

**She saved the boy, and they are well on their way to safety, but it's not over yet! it's far from over. "Those words may have just saved my life" ? what does that mean? Hmmm?**

**Nicxoll3 Smalls~ OH MY GOD, I loved your review! I love it when people really truly analyse a story. And yes, I completely understand why my review count for this story is smaller than my others. I was pretty much expecting it, because most people... or as you said. 'Younger people' don't understand the subject. A Boy is kidnapped by a mad man, and is raised to hurt and abused, and BE abused, then a girl (Clary) comes a long and rescues him. You've seen Bereavement? I love that movie, and have forever loved Spencer List since! =)Excellent little actor! **

**I plan on updating Slut Year later, I'm editing it now! So keep the look out!**


	7. Excursion

7 Excursion

I parked in the parking lot to the Ferry. I jumped out of the Driver's side, and ran around to Adam's. I opened it, and noticed that he had bled al over his white long sleeved shirt. I couldn't run around with a little boy covered in blood. Somebody would obviously noticed and would either think that _I_ hurt him, or someone else hurt the both of us, and force us to go to a hospital. And as crazy as it sounded, I _did not_ want to send him to the hospital, because I knew what they would do. They would only frighten him more than he needed. Then they would stitch him up and send him off to an orphanage. Not all of those places were good, and it would only make things worse, I was convinced. If I could get him to the institute; we could fix him ourselves. I wasn't going to ever give up on him.

I took off Jace's jacket, and put it on him. I had to slip his arms in the sleeves for him, he had gone completely catatonic, and I would be lying if I said that it didn't frighten me to some extent. I thought I lost him, that he was practically dead already. That what was ever left of that boy, left him when they killed that last girl. I smoothed out his hair, and checked his hand. It was still bleeding, I wanted to clean it before we tried to get on the boat, I looked around and saw a building- restrooms. Perfect!

"Adam…" I whispered to him, his eyes adverted to me, the first movement since we left the house. I put both my hands on his fact, and looked deep into his dark eyes. "I need to clean your hand, we're going to the bathroom to do it, okay?" He still wasn't responsive, but I was hoping to God that he heard me.

"We also need to keep on the down low, you know what that means?" I asked him. "It means that whatever I say just go with it. Cause other people don't understand what you've been through. I'm going to take you to where I live, and I'll take care of you!" I lifted him from the truck, and sat him on his feet. I put his hand in mine and my other hand around his back to lead him forward. He didn't really work hard at walking, but the restrooms weren't far so I dealt with it for now.

I got him inside and brought him to a sink. I removed the rag and rinsed it thoroughly in the sick with hot water. Then I rolled up the sleeve to Jace's jacket and stuck his hand under the faucet. I was expecting him to wince from the heat causing a stinging pain, but nothing. After rinsing it thoroughly, I pulled paper towels out, and dried his hand, then wrapping the rag tightly around it again. I turned him to face me and tried to lift him, but his limp body made it difficult. Like I said before, he obviously was malnourished, but he was still the right height for an eleven year old. It made him heavier than he looked. I set him back down and looked at him.

"Look Adam, I need you to cooperate here," I bent down and took his arms and wrapped them around my neck. "You have to hold on to me, and wrap your legs around me!" I lifted him up by underneath his thighs and forced his legs around my waist. To my surprise he actually held on to me. Thank the Angel.

I started carrying him towards the gate, silently praying that this would work. My heart thumped in my chest the closer I got to the gate, and seeing the guard waiting there patiently. _Please let us through_! I silently begged. I finally got there, and the guard smiled nicely at me, but I frowned, I was so scared that I would be stuck.

"Ticket?" He asked.

"That's the thing." I smiled awkwardly, while speaking over Adam's shoulder. "We don't have one."

"Than I can't let you through ma'am." He went to shut the gate, but I intervened.

"No please! I need to get on this boat, _we_ need to!" I gestured towards Adam.

"I'm sorry ma'am, no ticket, no ride!"

"Please!" I nearly cried. "I need to get him home to my parents, they'll kill me if they know I kept him out this late! I lost my wallet, and I made it this far, ALL I need is this boat ride and I'll make it home in time, please!"

"Then next time listen to mom and dad!" He went to shut the gate again, but again I jumped in front of it.

"Look! I may look like a girl who was partying with her little brother on her hip, but he _begged_ me to let him go! And my parents suck at letting him have fun! You see he has Osteoporosis."

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's when he bones break easily, and they _never_ let him have fun, and as the older sister, it's my job to let him to do certain things to an extent that my parents wont let him do. They're paranoid you see, they think he can't do _anything_, but I will feel terrible if I don't get home on time, I just need-"

"Alright, alright!" The guy put his hand up to stop me. "Just…" He sighed, and shook his head. "Just this one time, alright! If I ever see you again, you pay! You got it!" I nodded furiously, and thanked him a million times.

I sat us both down, thankful that now he just sitting in my lap. He wasn't light for shit, but I wasn't going to make him walk, the least I could do is carry him since he's kind of lost it anyway. I felt slightly dizzy, but I was sure it was from all the running, the stress and the panic. Adam didn't move much, nor did he make any sounds.

He kept his head on my shoulder, and I rubbed his back.

"Handsome boy." I heard a lady say. I turned my head, a little startled; I didn't want very many people talking to us. She was an elderly women, white hair glowed in the sun that was now nearly set. "Is he your little brother?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I tried to sound optimistic.

"Well, you both must have handsome parents."

"Thank you!" I tried to look interested in the sunset, but she continued to talk.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah." I nodded again.

"Oh dear, honey!" I ignored her and continued to look in the other direction. "You're bleeding!" That caught my attention, great she saw Adam's blood. I turned my head to her.

"What?"

"You're bleeding, dear, form your head!" I brought a hand up to my temple and felt the liquid, I pulled it away to look, and sure enough it was blood. The bastard must've split my head open when he knocked me out the night before.

"Sir!" She shouted to a guard. "She needs medical attention!"

"No!" I shouted. "I'm fine not a big deal, I hit my head earlier that's all!"

"Well, honey you might need stitches, let me see."

"No! I'm fine!" I started to yell.

"Well is that any way to talk to someone trying to help you?" She seemed a tad bit insulted, but at this point I didn't care! I wanted to be left alone, couldn't she understand that?

"Now hold still so the man can look at you!"

"No!" I yelled and got up with Adam still in my arms.

"Is everything alright here?" A guard came up to us.

"Yes, she's got a serious problem with personal space!" I yelled. The old women's mouth dropped, I felt somewhat bad, but seriously I hated the fact that she was just invading us without permission. Who the hell does that!"

"Ma'am," The guard turned to the old women. "Lets just all mind our own business okay!" The women humpf'd and turned away from us. "As for you, take your kid, and go to the other end of the boat." My kid? That felt weird. I nodded at the man, and walked over to the edge and sat down with Adam still in my lap. I breathed out watching the water.

"Hey," I said to Adam. "Maybe you should look, the view is beautiful." I smiled. "I'm sure it's been a very long time since you've seen a river, an ocean, or anything for that matter." I giggled at him. "Look…"

What I didn't know was that he was looking at the sunset from my shoulder. He was admiring the colors, and the rims and rays surrounding the giant orb of light. He had never seen anything like it, and even though it wasn't present in his expression, he was delighted at the sight.

0o0o0

We were making our way out of the city, on our way to the house. The wolves were running swiftly, following her scent. Don't worry Clary, we'll find you in no time!

0o0o0

The boat docked, and I exited still holding onto Adam. Now what was I going to do? I didn't have a car, I didn't have my steal, I didn't even know how to hot wire a car, or else I would do that. I guess we were walking. I tried to put Adam down and make him walk, but he wasn't having it, so I lifted him bridal again. "Okay, buddy, let's pray I have the strength to carry you all the way!" I said to him, and began to move, I started with walking as fast as I could, but then realized walking in such a speed will only tire me, so I slowed down, and walked at a steady pace.

I used my knee to bump Adam further up in my arms, as he would sleep every so often. I wanted to stop and rest, but I wanted to get home more. The dizziness was still evident, but I ignored it will all my ability. I knew we couldn't be far from White Plains, but that thought made me want to cry. We still had to get through White Plains, and get fully into Manhattan. I had no money for the subway; I could join the bums and beg for money, as much as it would deflate me quite a bit, I needed to do something. Adam was bleeding badly, and so was I, not to mention I was freezing to death. I'm sure Adam wasn't far behind

"Almost there…" I breathed. Even thought we were quite far. "Almost there, Adam." Now the bluish-black blanket that usually covered the sky by the end of the day was already snug over our heads. The night grew colder; my legs grew heavy, and ached and trembled. My arms were so sore; I couldn't even describe the pain that was forming in my forearms from carrying this kid. My head felt it was about to split in half, the pain was terrible, and I _knew_ that the blood from my head had traveled down the side of my face, and neck, but I need to make it, we need to make it.

I glanced down at Adam, whose eyes were fading closed, but would open every so often. His entire white shirt was now red from the blood in his hand; I was worried I was losing him with each second. I wasn't sure how much longer either of us would last.

But I was pushing and pushing.

My sight was growing blurry, and I felt that my lungs were caving in on themselves. I could see the lights, the skyscrapers, not much farther now. I lifted him further in my arms, and just continued to secretly pray I could at least make it to civilization. When Suddenly began squirming in my grip, kicking and shaking like when we saw the Bull Grim Reaper. I slowed down and came to a stop to find out what was his deal this time.

"What is it? Adam you have to stop." When I looked forward I saw dark figures coming toward us, moving too fast for my liking. Shit! I didn't think in the shape that I was in that I could defend us.

I held Adam tighter, and wrapped myself around him, trying to protect him.

"Please, leave him alone he's just a boy!" I cried as I held him, while he squirmed underneath me. "Please!" I cried again, to have someone's hand grip my arm, and I let out a scream.

"Clary!" That voice! It was so familiar! "Clary! It's me!" The voice said again.

"Clary! It's us!" I heard another familiar voice. Jace… Izzy!

I looked up, my vision becoming clearer now, I could see gold staring back at me, and I couldn't have been more relieved. I leapt in his arms, laughing hysterically that I would not have to walk any longer. We had been saved.

"It's okay," he whispered in my ear. "It's okay." Suddenly I remembered Adam; I immediately let go of Jace to see Adam cowering away from the others.

"Adam, it's okay!" I said as I ran to him. "They're friends they can help." I turned back to the others, and began explaining.

"Clary what the hell happened to you!" Asked Izzy sounding annoyingly concerned.

"Who cares about that!" Jace yelled at her. "She's bleeding from her head, she needs to heal!" He walked closer to me, and pulled out his steel, and began drawing the Iraze rune on me while I explained.

"This is Adam!" I said holding the boy closer. "He needs help, his hand is bleeding terribly, we need to get to the institute now!"

"Is he a mundane?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes!" I said as my vision started to clear, and the pain in my head arms, and legs started to fade from the rune.

"Then we need to drop him off at a hospital, Clary!" She said.

"No!" I nearly screamed at her, and she flinched. _Isabelle_ flinched from me? "I will _not_ leave him!" I shouted at her. "I promised!" I finalized with her. "Now he either comes with us… or I continue walking to the Institute on my own!"

"There is no need for that!" Jace snapped, but not at me, he was looking at Isabelle when he said it. "Here," He handed me his steel. "Open a portal, take us home!" He smiled at me, and then pulled me into the tightest hug. "I thought I lost you.." He whispered in my ear.

"I promised I would never leave you either, didn't I?" I said to him. He pulled back and smiled at me before giving me a quick kiss.

"I'll explain when we get home!" I said, and draw the rune in the air, that opened the portal that would lead Adam and I to the end of our long tiring Journey on foot, but now was the beginning of our journey to our hearts, less to our knowledge….

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so now to the much lighter part of the story... well... one more messed up chapter, then it gets better lol.<strong>

**Thank you, thank you so much for reviews, I truly appreciate it!**

**I posted up a new Banner on my profile for the last chapter of this story. Chapter 6. I will make another one for this chapter later on. **

**I have a personal liking to this story! So I appreciate it A LOT! =)**

**And Jemsrwe even though I already wrote you, I just had to tell you on here to, thank you, and don't worry, there is hope for Adam yet! =)**

**Please review, tell me what you think, OH and P.S. Sorry for the crappy grammar, spelling, missing words, and whatever else in the last chapter, for some off reason I decided to post without proof reading at all! haha!**

**Again, REVIEW! =) Goodnight!**


	8. Malevolence

8 Malevolence.

We arrived at the Institute within minutes because of Jace's wonderful Steele, but Adam would only let _me_ carry him! I understood, he didn't know the others, and was still in his somewhat catatonic, petrified state. My head was clearer now, and the pain was almost non-existent, but I was still exhausted from carrying a child that had to be at least ninety pounds for so many miles. I don't know how long we walked before Jace and the others showed up to our rescue, but it felt like hundreds of miles! I can't even bare to think about it anymore, the memory made me tired alone.

We carried him all the way up inside the institute and straight to the infirmary, Maryse was there to meet us, looking stunned at the sight of Adam and I, but whatever she possibly said or did, I don't know, I was more concerned about Adam, and how much blood he lost just from his hand alone. The coldness of the night, possibly causing hypothermia, and I was sure the wound may even be infected at this point. It went so long without the proper dressing and care, there was no way it wasn't infected somehow.

We laid him down on one of the beds, and Alec took off the rag form his hand, letting more blood flow onto himself, Adam, and the bed sheets.

"By the Angel!" Alec gasped. "Whatever did this went all the way through!"

"I found him like that!" I said to him, still feeling exhausted and ready to sleep. "There was a knife stabbed all the way through his hand and into the table beneath it."

"Jesus!" Alec gasped again. "Who the fuck does that to a kid?"

"A very fucked up person!" I snapped at the idea, remembering everything I witnessed Adam go through. Jace came over to me, and practically pushed me on to a bed, and sitting next to me.

"You need rest!" He said while taking off my boots, revealing some nasty blisters from all the walking. "And more healing too, apparently." He added.

"No," I breathed. "I need to watch over him." I said, looking over at Adam who still remained catatonic, while Alec was calling Magnus on his cell, and holding something on Adam's hand, probably to slow down the blood flow.

"Clary," Jace stroked my hair. "He's fine! We have him, but you need to rest, you need to regain your strength."

"Jace, please, I promised him." I pleaded with my boyfriend.

"And you're not breaking that promise." He smiled at me. "Just rest." I gave in to him, and laid down flat on the bed, already I was dozing off, but not before telling Jace one more thing.

"Promise me that he will still be here when I wake up!" Tears formed in my eyes at the thought of waking to find out that they sent him to a mundane hospital. "Please Jace promise me, he can't go to a hospital, they'll only hurt him more, promise me!" I was begging now, and practically sobbing. He nodded at my plea, and continued to rub my cheek.

"I promise," He said finally. "Ssshh…. I wont leave your side, which means I'll be watching him too, if _anyone_ tries to take him out of here, they'll have to deal with me! Okay?" I nodded at him, I believed him, Jace would do anything for me, sometimes even if he didn't agree- not always, but I could tell that he sensed that this meant something to me, and that if I woke up to an empty bed beside me, there would be Hell to pay!

Later I woke, feeling much more refreshed, my head even clearer, and I couldn't feel pain anywhere, which was Heaven sent. I grinned to myself, and stretched, turning over to another position, I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move. I felt a lump at my feet, and glanced up to see that Jace had fallen asleep half way on the bed, and his bum still sat firmly in a chair, I smiled at him, bringing down a hand to stroke his soft curls- when suddenly I realized- Adam!

I sat straight up in bed, causing Jace to jerk from his sleep as well. I looked over to the bed beside me, and saw that Adam was still there- Thank God! I let out a relieved sigh, and looked at Jace who looked groggy as he yawned, damn he was so cute when he looked vulnerable. I looked back over at Adam, nothing had changed, he was still in his petrified state, but his hand was wrapped tightly, and a familiar colorful man bent over him. When he heard us shifting behind him, he turned and smiled.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Magnus grinned. I smiled back, but jumped from my bed and over to Adam's, I sat down beside him and picked up his bandaged hand to have a look.

"He's fine for now." Magnus said.

"For now?" I said out of fear.

"No don't worry he's alright, but he's running a fever, and is a little sick, but he'll be okay." He padded my head. "He just needs a couple of days to recover." He smiled.

"And his hand?" I asked.

"It'll heal just fine," he brought up a hand and made a fancy gesture to himself. "Because of moi." He chuckled, but then his smile disappeared as he glanced back at Adam's terrifying face. "As for his state of mind," He sighed sadly. "I'm not so sure." Jace came up from behind and sat further down on Adam's bed and started stroking my back.

"You mind telling us what the hell happened to you!" Isabelle's voice rang from the doorway. "And what the hell you were doing with a mundane child when we found you?" To be honest I didn't like her tone, and I could tell Jace didn't neither. I let out a breath and began explaining to them the story step by step, minute by minute. Right down to the notebook I found with the many different articles in it, including the one about Adam. I left out the fact that I traveled in there on my own. I made it sound like I found the notebook while trying to escape. I was still somewhat too embarrassed to tell them I entered there on my own accord. I said that I had been grabbed when I stepped out for some air.

I told them about what Adam went through, what that man had done to him. I even explained how lost Adam seemed to be, how completely traumatized he was during the whole trip back. He was limp, and not exactly ecstatic about finally being rescued, but nor was he making a point to stay where he was at either. I knew he was damaged, but I wasn't sure what to think about it at the moment. Had Adam been so scarred, that it seemed that he would remain in his catatonic state forever?

I looked over at Magnus, who seemed to be still examining Adam closely, who was- as usual- completely unresponsive.

"Did he get _any_ sleep at all?" I asked. Magnus finally took his eyes away from the boy, and just slowly shook his head.

"He's been like this since _I_ arrived." He shrugged.

"No," Alec answered for him. "He's been like this since you brought him."

"Adam?" I tried to get his attention, but Isabelle's voice rang in again.

"Well, he _needs_ to go to a mundane hospital, he shouldn't be here!" She folded her arms and looked as though she was trying not to pout.

"No!" I demanded. "If we do that they'll just throw him in an orphanage!"

"That's exactly what would've happened to him if another _mundane_ found him!" she snapped. Okay, now she was pissing me off. True; he would've been sent to a mundane hospital, and then to an orphanage right after. If he were found by anyone else… but he _wasn't_ found just by _anyone_!

_I_ found him!

And I promised him I wouldn't leave him! When I make promises I _keep_ them!

"I don't care what you say Isabelle!" I turned to her again. "I am _not_ sending him away!"

"You don't have that say!" She stuck her nose up as if rubbing it in that I really had no control over that. It was then that Maryse walked in, and started talking like she had been there the whole time.

"I understand your heroic behavior, Clarissa, but the boy cannot stay."

"I'm not trying to be heroic!" I nearly yelled that time. "I'm just trying to do what others obviously _won't_ do!" I wanted to cry, I felt Jace's hand on me, but I shrugged it off. I didn't mean to be cruel, but I was becoming so angry with these women that nothing would make me feel better then to shove them both in a meat grinder!

"Clary…" I suddenly heard Jace's voice. "He's not one of us."

"I simply remember you saying the same exact words to me almost two years ago." The tears had finally fallen, but I wasn't ashamed to show it, my voice didn't even waver. It stayed steady.

"That was different." He argued. "You ended up being one of us-"

"I thought this place was a sanctuary?" I cut him off before he could say more. "For Shadowhunters AND Mundanes?" They all remained quiet, bringing on an air of awkward tension.

"As much as I don't have say here." Magnus started. "I'm on Clary's side." It relieved me to know _someone_ was.

"It isn't your say, Warlock!" Maryse very rudely addressed him. Alec was suddenly standing at the side of his boyfriend, the very first time I ever saw him stand up against his parents.

"That's the thing," He smiled sarcastically. "You _Nephilim_ all pretend to be these almighty warriors who protect the innocent, and destroy the evil. You're supposed to be bread from Angels. You stand here and act like you're better than any other creature on this planet, and yet here you are acting no different from any other being on this planet, selfish, and arrogant!" I smiled at him, he was right! As much as it was terrible he was right. Magnus then turned to Alec with sympathy in his eyes.

"This is no offense to you Allie, dear." He caressed his cheek, while Alec just engulfed it. "You're kind just needs to admit that they are human every once in a while, and it's not exactly a bad thing to be human either."

"The boy may stay for one more night." Maryse's voice cut the silence like a piece of glass scraping against a chalkboard. "I understand that he needs rest, but as soon as strength is regained by tomorrow, he will be led to a mundane orphanage! Is that clear?" I didn't answer, or look at her; I just kept my eyes on Adam, whose eyes were adverting from one person to the other. He wasn't _completely_ catatonic, something told me he was listening to all of us closely.

"I said is that clear?" Maryse's voice suddenly jerked me back.

"I don't agree." I stated flatly, still not looking at anyone. "So no, it is _not_ clear!"

"Very well." She said it as if she didn't care- which she probably didn't. "Regardless of your opinion, the boy leaves tomorrow afternoon!" And like that she glided out of the Library with Isabelle at her heels..

Jace went to touch me again, but I tore myself away from him and took a seat next to Adam's bed and away from _him_. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes, and then suddenly, anger masked it and took over.

"You're acting childish!"

"And you're prejudice!" I snapped back.

"I'm not prejudice, Clary!" He yelled. "I'm realistic!"

"Oh please! Stop pretending!" I folded my arms and looked away.

"Stop pretending what? I'm not pretending! I have _nothing_ against this kid, but he belongs with his own kind!"

"Who are just going to throw him in a MENTAL HOSPITAL!" I finally started screaming at him.

"No they're not!"

"Excuse me?" I looked at him again. "For someone who knows _exactly_ what it's like to live like this boy has lived, you are very naïve!"

"Me?" He chuckled without amusement. "Naïve?"

"Yes!" I answered. "Look at him!" I demanded and pointed a finger towards Adam. "He is completely damaged! More than you ever have! If they don't help him then they'll just give up, just like the world gave up on you when they all thought you were Valentine's son!" That hit a nerve, he froze, his expression was still angry but I could see it in his eyes, that he suddenly realized what I was saying, but bet it on Jace to not admit whenever he's wrong!

"She's right." Magnus chimed in. "A mundane orphanage will take him, realize how damaged he is, then lock him up because they'll assume no family will want him…. Which in all honestly…. No one will…."

"That's exactly what would've happened to you if you were sent to Shadowhunter orphanage instead of here!" I just had to get it that one last comment, and it seemed to work, because Jace stood up and stormed out of the infirmary. Alec seemed to feel too awkward to stay so he silently exited the infirmary, he said if the boy needed anything else to just call, and he disappeared through the door, leaving me with Magnus.

"Dear," He said suddenly. "I do agree with you, all heartedly, but now that we're alone…." He stopped and glanced at Adam, whose eyes stared straight forward again. "This wont be easy…" he finished. "He is _quite_ damaged! So badly in fact… it'll take _a lot_ of work to get him to bounce back… if he even does. They say that when Sociopathic children reach adolescence, there's no chance of a cure. Although, I am not saying that is one hundred percent accurate, I'm just warning you. He is eleven years old, adolescence is knocking… no… Banging on his front door as we speak."

"I know, and am aware." I said. "But I wont give up! He didn't choose to be this way! Someone else made that choice for him!"

"I know…" Magnus sighed sadly. "It truly is sad to think of what might become of children… especially those mundanes who are abducted and never returned. They were happy children once…. So was he."

"Did you…" I paused not sure how Adam would take to hearing the fact that someone read his mind, not that he was positively paying attention, but I still thought it was too much for his fragile young mind. But Magnus seemed to catch on anyway. He nodded in response to my unasked question.

"He use to be happy?" I asked, and he nodded.

"He use to speak." Magnus stroked Adam's hair once before ascending to leave the room, I scooted the chair closer to Adam, when Magnus stopped just before the door.

"_If_ the boy is still here far past tomorrow afternoon, you can get help from me any time you like. Which…" he paused and grinned widely. "I have a feeling I'll be greatly needed." And then he exited the room completely. I smiled at his last comment, I hope his feeling were true, I chuckled to myself. I was definitely going to try and defend Adam.

"Adam?" He turned his head to look at me. I cannot help the excitement that makes my heart flutter every time I get the tiniest reaction from him; it gives me hope, even if it is so small. I was determined to get him to sleep, for he needed it to regain strength. He was still in his bloody clothes; I made a mental note to later go out and by him new. He needed a bath terribly, but I just think he needed the sleep more so than anything, at least the blood was his own.

"You should really get some sleep." I said to him. "You need it for your strength." He continued to just stare at me for another minute, and then turned away from me again. "Hey, c'mon please sleep- if you're worried about them I will do my best to keep them from you, okay?" He slowly tucked himself deeper under blanket- great! Some progress!

He was listening to me, which was a good sign. He slowly turned his head to me again, his eyes looked like they were searching- searching for approval.

"Good!" I smiled and pulled the blanket further up to tuck him in. I sat back in the chair and started stroking his hair.

"Do you possibly remember your parents?" I asked him, he turned his eyes away from me, I guess that was a no. "Not what your mommy did to help you sleep?" He said nothing, so I just started singing.

In my opinion; I have a pretty _decent_ voice, I only ever sang in the privacy of my own room, or in the shower. Then I met Jace, and for some reason I felt comfortable enough to sing only when he was around- and if we're alone. He seems to think my voice is beautiful… it's okay. I wouldn't win American Idol, but maybe I'm doing what Jace does the least most…. Being modest.

_Words are flying out like  
>Endless rain into a paper cup<br>They slither while they pass  
>They slip away across the universe<em>

_Jai guru deva om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

The vacant, yet tortured expression on his face now seemed to be fading away to be revealing peace, warmth covered my heart as he slowly relaxed to my touch, and to my voice. Instead of a stiff board laying on a bed, he was a little boy trying to get comfortable, while listening to voices of Angels. I could see his eyes grow heavy as I continued to sing.

_Images of broken lights which  
>Dance before me like a million eyes<br>That call me on and on across the universe_

_Restless wind inside a letterbox  
>They tumble blindly as<br>They make their way across the universe_

_Jai guru deva om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world  
>Nothing's gonna change my world<br>Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Sounds of laughter shades of life  
>Are ringing through my open ears<br>Exciting and inviting me  
>Limitless undying love which<br>Shines around me like a million suns  
>It calls me on and on across the universe<em>

_Jai guru deva om  
>Nothing's gonna change my world<br>Nothing's gonna change my world  
>Nothing's gonna change my world<br>Nothing's gonna change my world  
>Jai guru deva<br>Jai guru deva_

He had practically melted into my touch, almost completely letting his walls fall around him and letting himself be free to the welcoming of love around him. His eyes were now closed, and steady breathing was filling the infirmary. I watched as his small chest raised up and down, and his mouth become slightly ajar. After a couple of minutes, and smiling sweetly to him, I sat back in my chair and watched him closely; I wasn't going to leave his side, not even in sleep….

0o0o0

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I was waking up. I yawned, stretched and rubbed my eyes a bit. It took a minute before the grogginess, and heaviness my body felt had lifted and I could see that Adam was gone. Startled, I sat straight up in the chair. "Adam?" I called for him, no answer or movement. I slid off the chair and laid flat on the floor to look under all the beds. Nothing. I stood back up and went to the other end of the room to look under the other rows of beds. Nothing. Where the hell did he go?

"Adam?" I called him again, and of course no answer. I opened the closets and nothing. I began to fear that he snuck out of the institute all together. I exited the infirmary in a rush. I called for Adam again as I somewhat jogged down the halls, opening doors and checking closets. In my rushing-panic fit I had clashed with someone in the hallway.

The person I collided with instantly wrapped his arms around me, I knew who it was- his smell, the curves of his muscles, and the raised scars through his t-shirt. I didn't need to see his face to know it was him.

"Hey," he whispered into my hair. "What's wrong?" I finally pulled back to look at his face, his brow was furrowed showing his concern.

"I can't find Adam." I said in a timid voice. "I fell asleep next to his bed, and when I woke up he was gone!"

"Alright, calm down." He soothed. It took me a minute to realize that it was dark. Nightfall had come? Geesh, the last two days were wiped out by sleep. "I'm sure he's around somewhere, maybe he got hungry or curious and went to look around and just got lost. C'mon." he said grabbing my hand and leading me around. We were wandering around, calling him and looking everywhere- it was some time before we heard a wailing scream…

0o0o0

I couldn't sleep, I was feeling a little guilty for making Clary cry earlier and my conscience was making me pay for it with lack of sleep. I growled in frustration and just got up out of bed. I was just wearing a white tank, with hot pink shorts; I slipped on my fuzzy furry slippers, and made my way out of my room. I was too damn stubborn to go look for Clary to apologize, so perhaps something in the kitchen will make me sleepy.

I left my room yawning and making my way towards the kitchen; I pushed open the swinging door and made my way to the fridge. I opened it revealing the bright florescent light, my eyes burned at the contact. I brought my hand up to rub my eyes, to get them to get back into focus. Once it did, I glanced in looking to see what kind of midnight snack was in there. There was some leftover Chinese, that was simple. I pulled out the box, and opened it. Beef fried rice. That'll do.

I closed the fridge and brought my snack to the microwave, and the door swung open revealing my oldest brother. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep either, and I annoyingly waited my lecture.

"Oh! So your up?" Alec said while grabbing a glass from a cabinet, and I put my rice in for only a minute.

"Yeah I was hungry." I answered bluntly.

"What is it with you lately?" He asked… oh no.

"Nothing!" I snapped. Ugh! How long is a minute any way?

"I know you're usually a bitch," Alec stated while pouring himself a glass of milk from the fridge. "But you're acting like five bitches on the rag today!" I had nothing to say and except flip him the bird. "Is that your only explanation?" He asked sarcastically. Jace was starting to rub off on all of us.

"Look, he's a mundane, you and I both know he can't stay here."

"I get it Isabelle! But he's just a kid, why so quick to kick him out?"

"I don't know!" I sighed. "That's the rule, okay!"

"You know that _I_ of all people play by the rules, Isabelle! But it's _not_ the rule, he's a kid, and he needed help, we are required to give all beings help if well deserved."

"Alec!" I rubbed my temples, as my food finally beeped done! Saved by the bell, baby. "I just don't wanna talk about this now! I'm tired! And all I wanna do is sleep!" I took out my rice, took a fork and stirred it.

"Someone's feeling guilty." Alec chuckled.

"Shut up!" I demanded.

"Adam!"

"Was that Clary?" Alec asked. I stopped talking, let alone stopped moving to listen, and then suddenly I heard Jace's voice.

"Adam!"

"No, that's Jace." I said simply.

"The first time it was Clary." Alec countered. I groaned at him.

"Fine whatever!"

"Adam!"

"I think they're looking for that kid." Alec stated.

"Shit! You don't think he took off do you?" I asked him.

"Nah, he's just probably exploring, or los-" suddenly Alec stopped talking, his gaze fixed on something. Confused I looked in the direction he was looking, and I saw blood smeared around the pantry doorknob. I looked back at my brother, whose eyes adverted to look at me. Why we suddenly got quiet I can't exactly answer. I shrugged and started over towards the pantry.

"Iz!" My brother's voice was warning.

"Relax!" I half whispered, and half yelled. I went to the door, and turned the knob to open it, when I did everything happened too fast. Large intense pain erupted in my hip. The pain was so unbearable that I screamed bloody murder. I looked down to see a knife had pierced into my hip, when I looked back up that little boy had suddenly started walking slowly out of the pantry closet. I was so shocked that a little boy could have such strength that I hadn't even realized that he ripped the knife right back out. I screamed in pain, at the removal. I fell backwards and saw the boy towering over me getting ready to strike again! His arm went up, and was about to come down when Alec interfered, but the boy somehow stabbed him in the leg, making Alec fall, that was when the Kitchen door opened again.

0o0o0

"ADAM! NO!" I cried at the sight I saw, Isabelle laying on the floor covered in blood and Alec had just fallen on his side from the blade making contact with the side of his thigh. Jace jumped in and went to grab the knife from him, because Adam was so small he was able to dodge Jace by ducking under the table, and making a run for it. He started running towards my direction, so I stepped out in front of him, making him stop almost instantly.

"Adam!" I cried. "No! Put down the knife!" I ordered. His face was full of shock, and he dropped the knife on the floor, while he stared up at me looking almost like he was scared, when Jace grabbed him from behind. Adam began kicking, and hitting him, but Jace had wrapped Adam's arms around the front of him. Jace is ten times bigger, therefore ten times stronger- NOT including Jace's superhuman abilities. He used his free hand to take duct tape off the table from behind him and wrapped Adam's hands and feet together with it, so he could not move.

I was both sad and guilty. Guilty for putting my friends in danger, sad that this may be the proof that Adam was in no way shape of being saved.

When Jace put him down after binding together his hands and feet, he glared right back almost as if sending him a silent message.

_I'll get you for this!_

But then he looked at me, and the expression that appeared rebuilt the hope that nearly crumbled inside me. His face, eyes, even lips were full of sadness. Like he knew that he disappointed me. He bent his head down slowly, not willing to look at me anymore..

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Yeah... Sorry... needed to show just how damaged the boy really is, I'm sure a lot of you looked like the way Dr. Loomis looked at the end of 'Halloween 4' "NOOOOOO, NOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOO!" But don't lose faith in Adam just yet...**

**Slut Year's next, I'm gonna work on editing it tonight after work. That doesn't mean it'll be updated by tonight though. The latest it'll be up is monday, cause I'm off. So between sunday and monday, probably monday cause I like updating on days when I'm off for some reason. Don't know why *shrugs* And I PROMISE you guys wont be disappointed in Slut Year. hahaha, it's about to get juicy! ;)**


	9. Benevolence

9. Benevolence.

We were bent over Isabelle trying to draw an Iraze on her hipbone. She was bleeding terribly, Adam had scooted himself into a corner with his knees up against his chest and his bound hands in between his lap and stomach. He was hiding behind his knees, just one eye peaking out to watch us cure her. Finally we got it down, the wound closed, and was nothing more than a pale line of a scar. She had stopped crying in pain, and relaxed.

I stroked her hair as she finally regained her strength, we all helped her stand up and resume her balance. Alec's leg was already healed; the knife didn't damage him as much as it damaged Isabelle. All Adam's strength, Adam's focus was on Isabelle; that part was certain. I don't know how long he was conscious, cognizant, aware of his surroundings. But he had been listening and paying more attention than I had taken him for. Isabelle was the one who instigated the idea of sending him away, Isabelle was the one whose voice was abrasive, then after her was Maryse, then came Jace. I fell asleep next to his bed, completely vulnerable. Why hadn't he attacked me?

Because he trusted me.

I guarded him.

Nourished him.

Saved him.

If I remained asleep he would've tried to finish off Isabelle, Maryse, and maybe even Jace. Maybe Alec would've still prevented it, maybe even Jace, because he would've heard her scream. However, there was another thought that I had; Adam had a teacher. That man taught him how to murder his victims, and he would become angry and kill his victims faster if they didn't cooperate the way Lory, and I did. Isabelle was defying him, and made me cry. He wanted to defend me.

When Isabelle regained her strength, she immediately darted towards Adam; his face came out from hiding behind his knees at the sight of her sprinting towards him. Her hand slapped him so hard that the sound echoed off the walls.

"Isabelle!" I shrieked and ran to Adam to examine his face, already a red mark was appearing on his left cheek, but he _still_ wasn't reacting to it. She had slapped him pretty damn hard, but he didn't whimper, cry, not even winced at the lingering pain. In the back of my mind I found that odd. He wasn't acting catatonic anymore, so he just _had_ to feel pain by now.

"How dare you defend that little shit!" Isabelle screamed at me. I stood up to face her, trying to get her to understand.

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you checking his poor wittle cheek to see it hurts? Huh?" She yelled.

"He didn't mean it!" I yelled.

"He didn't mean it?" She laughed with emptiness in her tone. "He stabbed me in the hip, removed the knife, and went to do it again! What part of that story sounds like an accident to you, Clary!"

"I know what he's done, but he doesn't know any better." I started to cry.

"Clary!" Jace yelled my name. "This has gone too far, we're dropping him off at a hospital!" He shouted. In between the yelling and sadness I realized that I still had Jace's stele..

"No!" I yelled back, and turned around to grab Adam, lifting him up and making a run for my room. I wasn't sure if anyone followed, and I didn't turn to look. When I arrived at my bedroom door, I darted in put down Adam and slammed it shut. I took out the steele and began thinking of phrases like "No Entry" Or "Binding". If I was able to open Jace's cuffs down in the bone city with one rune that meant 'Open' then why couldn't I create a rune to keep things closed?

Right when I finished the rune, Jace's fists were suddenly pounding behind the door, trying with all his might to open it.

"Clary! Don't be like this, open the door!"

"Go away!" I shouted through the door and went to Adam.

"Clary! I don't trust him alone with you!" I had wanted to cover Adam's ears with that one, but it was too late he already heard it. I took Adam into the bathroom, and sat him down on the floor. I closed the door behind me and slid down it until by bum was flat on the floor, and my knees to my chest.

"Adam!" I looked at him, tears running down my cheeks. "Why would you do that!" I demanded. He didn't say anything, but he looked like he felt guilty. "You don't hurt people! No matter how much they hurt you! Do you understand!" I yelled at him. His head was still down his bangs hiding his eyes from me.

"Adam!" I shouted as I crawled over to him. "Do you understand! You could've killed her!" I cried. He looked at me, his eyes looking glossy, but no tears. He opened his mouth to speak, I was shocked. I even stood back a bit waiting for his voice for the first time, but nothing came, he was trying, but nothing came. He looked frustrated, and looked as though he gave up; one tear fell from his eyes and down his cheek. Then he buried his face in his knees like before_._

"Adam." He looked up at me, he wasn't making any noise, but his tears were still falling from his face. He felt remorse; that was a good sign. Sociopaths don't feel any remorse, they don't make friends, they make victims. I was sure that he felt that Isabelle was a one of his victims, but he didn't look at me like that. He cared about me, that much was clear. He knew he has disappointed me, and it hurts him to know that. I pulled him into a hug and held him tight. "I promised you that wouldn't give up, and I wont!" I pulled back, and wiped his tears.

"You need a bath." I smiled at him, and looked down at the bloodstains that covered his shirt. "And new clothes." I added, and laughed. He didn't smile, but I knew he was still feeling bad that he made me angry. Suddenly, I heard the bedroom door open and close. Both Adam and my heads both looked in the direction of the bathroom door. How did he get in? I questioned myself.

"Adam, stay behind me!" I told him and went to the bathroom door, when a soft knock sounded and a sweet voice came from the other side.

"Clary, it's Magnus sweetie, please let me in." Oh, well no wonder he was able to get in, he's a freaking warlock.

"Are you alone?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said assuring. For some reason I believed him. I walked to the door and carefully unlocked and opened it revealing the colorful friend I have come to know, and he was telling the truth, he was alone.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"It's been better." I said. Magnus looked passed me at Adam.

"What about him?" He asked.

"Oddly…" I said with an unsure voice. "Better. He is actually showing emotion in his face." I said. "He even cried." Magnus's eye widened, then he smiled and stepped into the bathroom, and walked towards Adam. I became a little nervous. I was afraid Adam would strike out at him out of fear, oh duh! His hands and feet were bound by duct tape. He can't do much.

"I have the slightest suspicion…" Magnus said before getting on one knee, and taking Adam's hands and rolling up a sleeve. He then pulled out a sewing needle, and was about to poke him with it.

"What are you doing!" I shrieked at him.

"Relax, dear." He said softly. "I am only going to poke him a bit, to see if he has a reaction to the pain."

"Why?"

"Because I think something else is going on here." And like that he poked the top of Adam's palm, but no reaction, not a twitch, not a wince. Magnus's brow furrowed together, and he looked at me. "Your boy here, cannot feel pain… at all."

"How is that possible?" But I knew it was true, he didn't respond to any pain inflicted on him what so ever.

"He has CIPA." He said.

"What's that?"

"Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis." He put the sewing needle away and stood back up. "It's a very rare genetic mutation that some people can be born with. Mundanes." He said that last part to make it clearer. "This boy… he can break a bone playing, and just… continue to play without realizing his leg is broken. He could bite his own tongue off without knowing. No cuts, bruises, headaches, sore throats, even the sensation to having to urinate is hard to feel. I was curious because the whole time I was fixing his hand he acted like he didn't feel a thing. I was thinking that possibly his mental condition was the reason, but there were instances where I felt he was more aware than he looked. So I researched it, and that was what I found. Usually they don't have sweat glands, so it's very easy for them to catch hypothermia, which makes me wonder… if he was living with a mad-man for five years, how did hypothermia not come into play?"

"He _does_ sweat." I said. "He was sweating when I found him with the knife in his hand. But I think he only sweats on his head."

"Ah!" Magnus smiled. "It does vary, some of them have it much worse than others, outside temperatures can kill them easily, but he seems to be okay on that level."

"So he _literally_ cannot feel pain?"

"Not even a pinch." That explains a whole fucking lot! I thought. He didn't react to the man cutting his arm, he didn't react to the knife in his hand, or when I pulled it out. Not when Izzy smacked him, or when I washed his cuts. He felt nothing.

"So he cannot feel at all?"

"No, he can feel natural touch, just not pain." I stood there feeling dumbfounded, I never knew such a disorder could exist, it's like finding out there's a disease that makes you look _younger_, not older. The disorder was an advantage, as well as a disadvantage. He was able to make it through his sufferings without feeling pain, but _anything_ could be wrong with him internally and no one would know. His appendix could be infected, and we wouldn't know, he could have strep and no one would know. He could have an ulcer and he wouldn't be able to tell us, because he won't feel it.

"Scary thought, isn't it?" Magnus said, pulling me out of my deep thoughts. I just nodded, and looked at Adam who was looking curiously between the two of us.

"Could it…" I paused, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "Kill him?" Magnus looked at me with deep understanding eyes.

"They say they usually don't live long due to the ware and tare they do to their bodies. Kids like him don't know when to stop, because pain is a warning sign our bodies give before further damage is done." I wanted to cry at the sound of that, but then Magnus continued. "However, he is surprisingly strong for his size, weight, and his disorder condition. And there _are_ adult cases in the country, in the world."

"Did you happen to look into a cure, or a therapy treatment of some kind?" I asked

"There is no cure, and no I have not." I nodded at his answer; I'll have to research all of that. See if I can help him.

"I need to give him a bath." I said.

"Oh do you want me to leave?" Magnus asked.

"What? Oh no, I just need to get him new clothes, and I don't want him to be standing naked. I was just wondering if… if-"

"If I can watch him?" I nodded, He smiled back at me.

"Of course. You think _I_ the High Warlock Of Brooklyn am afraid of a little boy? Pul-ease!" He chuckled at me.

"Thanks." I said. "I'll be back soon." I turned around and left the bathroom. I went to my nightstand and pulled out the emergency cash Luke and mom had left me. A hundred dollars should be more than enough to buy Adam some clothes. Probably wouldn't even use it all. Magnus came out with Adam in front of him, I went to the bathroom to finally change my clothes. I just threw on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and my black hoodie. I shoved my grey converses, and started to leave when I heard padded steps behind me, and someone grip my wrist. I turned to see Adam practically begging me not to leave. I smiled down at him and giggled. Hah! I make it sound like he's the size of a five year old. In fact just another year or so, I'm sure he'll be taller than me. He probably is at least four foot ten or eleven.

"I promise I'll be back." I said to him. "No one will be able to get in here, I assure you. I just need to get you clothes. Okay?"

_Please_!

"Magnus will take care of you, okay?" He finally let go of my wrist. I looked back up at Magnus who nodded and said;

"I promise no one, but you comes through that door." I nodded back, and turned around and exited out of the room. I don't know why I was surprised to see Jace sitting across the hall on the floor. At the sight of me, he sat up quickly.

"Clary."

"Jace." Was all I said to him before walking down the hall.

"I understand he's just a kid, but he's dangerous."

"I don't want to hear it, Jace."

"I know you don't, but you will anyway." He was fast walking me as I quickly made my way through the institute. "For God's sake Clary, he stabbed Isabelle!"

"I _know_ that Jace!" I yelled back at him. "But I am not about to give up on him! He didn't _choose_ to be this way!"

"He _chose _to stab Isabelle."

"He was stolen from his family where he was happy, and a normal child. If it didn't happen he would be with them right now, going to sports practices, birthday parties, and watching cartoons with his parents. Not intending to hurt _anyone_!" I stopped and looked him straight in the eyes. "It's sad that one stranger comes into people's lives, and _everything_ they love and believe in is destroyed without any control over it. I'd rather my child be kidnapped murdered and dumped in a ditch, then to find him five years later as a soulless killer, all because someone barged into our lives and changed it for the worse. At least if he were used and murdered, his soul was free, and not tainted!" I left him there dumbfounded to go on shopping for Adam.

0o0o0

"Okay Adam!" The odd looking man approached him, and lifted him up on to the counter in the bathroom. He seemed to be examining him, looking for more injuries? Maybe? When he was done, he stood up straight and smiled at the boy.

"I have something for you." He said, and snapped his fingers, and something appeared in his hand out of thin air. It startled Adam, and he jumped off the counter and ran in the other room to only run into the strange looking man again. He laughed at him, and bent down to be more at level. "Relax, it's only a bit of magic… here, I'll start at beginners level." He stood up and pulled a coin from his pocket.

"Watch the coin." He said to the boy, and rolled the coin around his fingers, and then turned his palm around making it disappear. The boy looked surprised, confused. He watched the man closely as he smiled.

"Where do you think it's gone?" He asked him. Adam continued to look at him with curiosity. He bent down towards his level again, and said; "How about behind your ear." He brought his hand up by his face and pulled the coin out. "See?" Adam looked at the coin with amazement, not sure what to think of it except.

_Amazing!_

"Keep the coin." The man said, and handed it to him. Adam willingly took it, and shoved it in his pocket. He looked back up at the man again, who was now smiling. "Now, what I had for you before was chocolate, I'm sure it's been so long since you've had any that you've forgotten what it tastes like, let alone what it is."

He bent down, and placed it in front of the boy's mouth. He keenly opened his mouth and bit down on it, and slowly chewed. After chewing and tasting the boy smiled, and took the rest of the bar from the man and continued to eat it.

"See? Good huh?"

0o0o0

I returned with new clothes for Adam, two pairs of pajamas, one that was Spongebob, another of just rockets. Three pairs of jeans, one blue, one dark, and another grey. I only got him one short-sleeved shirt since it's nearly winter. The rest was all long sleeved. I got him a nice coat, and a couple of hoodies. One that said Brooklyn across the chest, and another one with just a plaid pattern.

When I got back, I was surprised to see that Magnus had fallen asleep, but Adam wasn't in the room. "MAGNUS!" I yelled, he jumped out of his sleep, and was shushing me.

"He's sleeping!"

"He's not here!" I snapped. Magnus looked around groggily.

"Oh." I growled in frustration, and went straight for the bathroom to make sure he wasn't in there. I turned on the light, and was slightly shocked at what I saw. I saw the top of his head from the tub; I walked closer to see that he had fallen asleep in the tub. His body length took up the whole tub, and chocolate was smeared on his face.

"I gave him some candy." Magnus said from behind me. I turned around and rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile. I bent over and shook Adam to wake him. He shifted and opened his eyes, when he realized it was me, he sat up and wrapped his arms around my neck. I smiled; he was going to be okay after all.

"I told you I would come back." I said to him. Instead of making him a bath, I decided to give him a shower. He was covered in blood, all that would do is have him bath in blood. I didn't like that idea. I began undressing him, and gasped at how many scars that covered his arms, chest, and back. It was like looking at Jace at age eleven. Lines of scars lined up his arm, like someone deliberately put them there. Which, of course, I have witnessed the fact that was exactly what they were. I realized that the man was obviously fascinated by he fact that Adam could not feel pain.

After I full undressed him and had him in the shower, I washed his hair, which had so much dirt that it wasn't as dark brown as I thought it was, but much lighter. The blood washed away from his body and streamed in lines on the bottom of the tub and down the drain. With each scrubbing of thick suds and rinse, he was looking like a brand new boy.

"Maybe he dyed his hair." Magnus suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"His hair is much lighter than I realized." He said.

"Yeah I know, but it could also be dirt." I said as I thoroughly rinsed him. Once we were done, I pulled him out, and began dressing him. I put his old clothes in a plastic bag, and nicely asked Magnus to throw them out on his way to leave. He gladly obliged smiling and saying goodbye to Adam. Before he left he poked his head around the corner, and said; "And so you know, I applaud your benevolence." He smiled and descended from my room, leaving Adam and I alone.

I put on the Spongebob pajama pants and that one short-sleeved shirt. "Isn't it nice?" I said to him. "To be wearing good clean, _not_ bloody clothes." I laughed at him. He frowned, which saddened me, and then he brought his injured hand to one of the short sleeves, and started tugging on it. At first I didn't understand why, but then I thought about the fact that every scars on his arms was revealing. Every time I saw him before we escaped he wore a long sleeved shirt.

"Would you rather have sleeves?" I asked him. He nodded. So I pulled out another shirt from the bag, and helped him with the one he had on, and pulled the other over his head. "Better?" He nodded. I smiled and lead him in for bed, we both settled down. I wasn't sure what we would do tomorrow, I was thinking of sneaking him out, and going to my house. I smiled as I draped one arm around him, as we both fell into the first peaceful sleep we've had in nights… or for him… in five years…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this chap is kind of a filler, and I know it sucks, but I wanted to get most of the filler down in this chapter that way we wont have one for quite a while. Now on to answer some questions.<strong>

**Lillicans: You're welcome, I try to answer most questions. It's easier with this story because it has less reviews than my others. However, I would _like_ more. lol. Anyways; As for your question yeah, I felt that way too. I kept trying to rewrite it because I thought it all seemed to be odd. Like a lot was going on and Alec was just standing there, but I wanted to describe the scene as well as possible, but that required to make it look like everything is in slow motion for Izzy. So I guess you can say that this scene is going slow for Izzy, but when you read it, picture it moveing faster than its read... does that make sense?**

**Nicxoll3 Smalls: Question number 1. To be honest... I don't know why i changed his name. lol no actually I wanted to kind of make this my own so that's why I gave the boy a new name. I really really REALLY wanted it to be Martin, and to be honest when I re-edit the story, I might change it back. Not sure yet. I chose Adam because the name seemed suitable for the type of situation he's in. I like it, but I just like Martin better. Don't know why. Question number 2. Yes! Jace will definitely come around, and sooner than you think. Him and Adam have A LOT in common, and Jace will soon realize that he could be a BIG help for the boy since he understands him so well. Question number 3. YES! You are so right, the short sentences in italic are Adam's thoughts, I am so glad you picked up on it! And yeah we haven't been doing a lot of Adam's point of view's lately, this chapter had a little, but don't worry I'll bring them back. I'm also trying to figure out how to show that Adam is practically almost a teenager, and not make him seem so young. **

**Okay! So we've covered a few things**

**Short sentences in italic are Adam's thoughts**

**And he's starting to come around, which his reasons aren't necessarily a great thing, you'll find out what I mean later. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Little green button below... do you see it? Yup that one... click click click! hahaha :P**


	10. The Trial

**Author's Note on bottom when you finish reading.**

* * *

><p>10. The Trial<p>

I woke up to warmth buried in my side. For a small moment I had forgotten what it was. It was too small to be Jace, was it Church? Did Jace buy me a dog? I opened my eyes and looked down at the direction of the warmth, and there was Adam. I had never seen him more peaceful than he was then. His hair was tousled, and his thumb hung loosely from his mouth. I smiled to myself because of the sight. I didn't know he sucked his thumb. It was adorable. I suddenly remembered that we didn't have much time to spare. I had to get him out of here before Maryse got up and took him to a hospital. I couldn't keep him locked up in this room forever. I sat up some, and looked down at him again. I shook him awake, and as I did his mouth tightened around his thumb, and his eyes slowly opened He turned his head to look at me, as if asking me what.

"We should get up Adam." I said softly. He gently took his thumb from his mouth and sat up, but when he took out his thumb, I thought I saw blood. I quickly grabbed his hand to see blood on his thumb; he had been biting on it in his sleep. I got out of bed and lifted him out and on his feet. I took him to the bathroom and cleaned it off, before putting a Band-Aid on it. I looked at him longingly after I was done. He still had quite an impassive expression about him, but I knew that somehow somewhere I would get through to him. I made sure he was dressed, and made him sit to get his shoes on, but when he stood, he seemed weak. His legs shook, and when I would touch his hands they trembled in mine. I assumed that to be a sign of dehydration, and malnutrition. He needed to eat, and as much as I wanted to get him out of here, food was more important. I had packed his clothes in my backpack, I only grabbed my sketchbook and pencils, I didn't worry about my clothes since I had plenty at home.

I took his shaky hand and lead him down the hall and into the kitchen. It was still early; my watch read ten minutes pass six. The only one who could possibly be awake at this time is Jace, and I even hoped we didn't run into him.

After entering the kitchen I made Adam sit, I wasn't sure if I should make him eggs, or get him something fast. I wanted it to be healthy, but we didn't have much time. I poured him a glass of milk, and decided to fry eggs, and toast. Nothing else. I made enough for the both of us, and sat his plate in front of him, before I even sat it down he was digging in. dipping his bread in the yolk, and practically shoving it in his mouth. He was eating like a pig, but I couldn't blame him, he must've been starving. It was then that the kitchen door swung open, and there stood none other than Jace.

His face was blank at first, but then his gaze turned to Adam who didn't even noticed he had walked in. Jace lifted an eyebrow at Adam's silly way of eating. I had to suppress my laughter. Jace's is stilled face staring at Adam was priceless; it was like a scene from a comedy sitcom on TV. Adam finally noticed Jace on his last bite, and sip of milk. He slowed his movements to nothing as he stared back at Jace. I was sure that Adam hadn't forgotten him. At first they seemed to be having a glaring contest, I wasn't sure how to break the tension, but just when I was getting too nervous, Jace was the one to do it.

"Hungry much?" He said to Adam, - who- of course said nothing. "I'm surprised you didn't swallow the plate." Jace smirked. He then turned to look at me, I was awkwardly quiet, I wasn't sure why he was being to so nice to Adam, but I didn't know how to respond to it either. "Is he still not talking?" He asked me. I shook my head. Adam continued to stare up at him, now done with his food. Since he was done I wanted to jump out of there, but I was also afraid to move. I looked back at Jace who was still looking at me. I could tell he wasn't sure what to say either.

"Maryse is up." Was all he said. My heart dropped, did he call on her? Was she on her way? "If we want to keep her from taking him, then we need to go now!" He said with his face looking down at his feet. We? Did he say 'we'? He wanted to come with us?

"We?" I finally said it. He looked back to me, and smiled.

"Yes," He whispered. "We."

0o0o0

Upon arrival at Luke's place, Adam went inside on his own. He walked through the hallways, looking at the images on the walls. The Strawberry haired girl was in many of them. A few of when she was his size. He looked and saw two adults, with the strawberry girl, he frowned, something flashed in his mind, but too quickly it was gone.

"C'mon." He heard a voice say. He turned to see the girl coming towards him, with the tall man behind her. "Let me show you my room." She said and lead him down a hallway, she opened a door to a very orange room, with those drawings she had everywhere on her walls. "We'll be sleeping in here." She said. "If you want to keep exploring, feel free, I'm going to go and see what we could do for today." She smiled and left him there to look around. He decided to look at her drawings on the walls. They were beautiful, nothing he had never seen before. He looked over and saw a strange tall contraption with strings on it. When he touched them they made the most beautiful sound. He touched them again, and the sound was louder. He smiled to himself, when he swore he heard a sound from under the bed.

Nervous he went over, and slowly ducked down. But what he saw was nothing, completely darkness. Maybe it was a mouse? He decided to get flat on his stomach and slide under. He still saw nothing, and still couldn't feel anything with his hand, when suddenly two red eyes appeared. He jumped back and fell against the wall on the other side of the room. The creature withdrew from under the bed; his eyes still red even in the light. His horns were long, and it's snout snarled showing sharp wet teeth. It had found him. It grinned and pointed a bony finger at him just like it always had. All of the sudden the pretty room was gone, and he was in a large white room. The walls were high before a ceiling was made. And the only thing in the room besides him and the bull was a tall podium, with an even larger, scarier bull behind it.

The smaller bull grinned and turned to the master.

_Good Morning worm your honor._ It began to speak._ The crown will plainly show The Prisoner who now stands before you!_ The smaller bull pointed at Adam. Tears ran down his face as more appeared and crowded the room. _The boy was caught showing feelings, showing feelings of an almost human nature! This will not do!_

CALL THE MASTER!

Then Graham entered the room. He thought he was gone, long gone. But here he was walking in, and telling every secret to the Bulls. Why would he do that? Graham hated them too. He was trying to save his own skin. That's what he wanted.

_I always said he'd come to no good in the end your honor_. He was lying; he always defended him, why would he give him away now? _If they'd let me have my way I could have flayed him into shape. But my hands were tied. The bleeding hearts and artists let him get away with murder!_ No! He made him hurt those girls. They did it together!

Crazy! Toys in the attic I am crazy. Truly gone fishing, they must've taken my marbles away. Crazy toys in the attic he is crazy! He looked at Adam with a frown, tears fell from his eyes. Adam couldn't take this; he backed up against the wall, and slid down in a sitting position. He brought his knees up to his chest as the tears fell down his face. Then Graham turned to him and started shouting. Where was she? He wanted her to take him from here again!

_You little shit; you're in it now. I hope they throw away the key! You should talk to me more often than you did, but no you had to go your own way. Have you broken any homes lately? _He then looked at the judge._ Just five minutes Worm your honor, him and me alone…._

Then someone else appeared in front of him. A tall woman with dark hair, and a square face. She was beautiful, but sad. She looked so familiar to him. Who was she?

_Babe, come to mother baby let me hold you in my arms. _She looked at the judge with tears in her eyes. She was pleading for him._ M'Lord I never wanted him to get in any trouble. Why'd he ever have to leave me? Worm your honor let me take him home!_

Adam brought his hands up to his ears. He wasn't hearing any of this, it wasn't real. She told him it wasn't real. He squeezed his eyes shut. Begging for the images to go. He wanted _Her_, he begged his eyes to give him _Her_! Crazy over the rainbow I am crazy. Bars In the window. There must have been a door there in the wall when I came in. Crazy over the rainbow he is crazy! He opened his eyes, and there she stood. He smiled, and was about to run to her, but then she fell in front of him. Pools of blood formed around her, and he saw himself standing behind her with a large knife in his hand. The judge Bull stood up and roared loudly, and started shouting his verdict.

_The evidence before the court is incontrovertible, there's no need for the jury to retire. In all my years of judging I have never heard before of some one more deserving the full penalty of law. The way you made them suffer. Your exquisite sister and mother, fills me with an urge to defecate. Since my friend you have revealed your deepest fear. I sentence you to be exposed before your peers!_

_TEAR DOWN THE WALL!_ They all started to crowd him. The monsters, Graham, The Bull, the women who claimed to be his mother, and _Her_. They surrounded him chanting the sentence over and over.

_TEAR DOWN THE WALL! _Their faces were dark, eyes held no color. Just black. The judge Bull became even larger has he roared.

_TEAR DOWN THE WALL! _

The ground was opening below him, and fire was rising from the floor and on to the ceiling.

_TEAR DOWN THE WALL! _

Ugly human creatures were crying below him. The burnt girl, the friends they killed. They were there. Crying and screaming in pain.

_TEAR DOWN THE WALL!_

They were all getting so close. The Giant bull looking like Satan as his eyes flamed with rage, and more creatures with giant wings flew from the hole in the ground. They all laughed, and Graham cried, like he didn't want to do this. Why was he? _She _looked angry. His mother looked broken, and here he was about to pay for all he's done.

_TEAR DOWN THE WALL! TEAR DOWN THE WALL! TEAR DOWN THE WALL!_

Suddenly a large explosion emitted from somewhere he wasn't sure, and for the first time in nearly six years his voice sang.

0o0o0

Jace and I were talking in the kitchen. I told Jace that I tried to get Adam to say my name, but he was having so many difficulty speaking. I told him that Magnus had told me he use to speak, and that he also told me that Adam was born with a rare condition.

"You're serious?" He said to me after I explained Adam's condition to him.

"I never knew of such a disorder." He said looking more than stunned.

"I know! I am going to do some research on it tonight." I said. "Find out what exactly people do to keep kids like him safe. But I also know we have to educate him. I'm not sure how to do that if he can't speak." I said exasperated.

"Well, of course there is a way to teach him." Jace took a step from leaning against the counter and took a seat at the table with me. "There are plenty of children all over the world who are mute, who are _very well_ educated. The thing is though." He paused and thought long and hard about it. "If he was able to speak before, he should be able to do it again. It's just going to be somewhat difficult for him, before his throat muscles aren't used to it anymore."

"But until then?" I asked, we needed to communicate somehow.

"Well… we can teach him sign language." Jae said. "I'm sure Luke has many books on how to learn in the store." Of course why didn't I think of that?

"That's a great idea!" I became excited; I wanted to start teaching him now! All I wanted was at least _one_ conversation with this kid. "And we can work on his speech in between, but at least we can communicate." Jace smiled at me, I was so happy that he had come. I didn't really want to do this alone, mainly alone without Jace.

"I just have one concern" Jace frowned, and so did I in return. "He's human, in the end he deserves a human life. How are we-" Jace was interrupted by a wailing scream from my bedroom.

Adam!

I always pictured his voice, but this was not how I wanted to hear it the very first time. He sounded like he was in so much terror, that I wanted to scream right along with him. Surprisingly, Jace was up faster than I was, and was sprinting towards my bedroom. When we got there, Adam was curled up in a fetal position on the floor in the corner of the room, sobbing. We both rushed to his trembling form, but when I touched him he screamed even louder.

"No no no no! Adam it's okay, it's me, it's Clary!" He was hallucinating; the poor thing didn't know the difference between fake and reality. He was so frightened that he continued to flinch from me. Finally I just grasped him in my arms, and cradled him, and began to sing

_I'll sing it one last time for you.  
>Then we really have to go<br>You've been the only thing that's right  
>In all I've done.<em>

_And I can barely look at you  
>But every single time I do<br>I know we'll make it anywhere  
>Away from here<em>

_Light up, Light up  
>As if you have a choice.<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you, dear<em>

_Louder, Louder  
>And we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak, I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say<br>_

_To think I might not see those eyes  
>Makes it so hard not to cry<br>And as we say our long goodbyes  
>I nearly do…<em>

He had finally stopped shaking, and to my surprise, Jace was on the other side of him, holding him too. The three of us where holding on to each other for dear life. And even though it wasn't spoken, I could feel something. All three of us needed each other. Jace's feelings were running through Adam like a soft flowing river, as visa versa for Adam. I could feel both of their pain, like it was passing through to me. Adam may not feel pain physically, but it was present. He felt it in his heart. Jace and I could feel it too. And even though I have only known Adam a total of three days, we were already a family. I gripped them both even tighter, and they responded the same. Adam's tears were soaking all of our shirts.

It was this moment that I realized that it felt good. All the times I cried on my mother's shoulder and left a soaked shirt behind, she soaked them into herself. And that was what Jace and I were doing for Adam. I wanted to take all his pain away, and soak it inside me, and make it disappear forever. I had images of Adam growing up and playing like a normal child running through my mind.

We were a family. The three of us.

We weren't going to ever give up.

Cause that's what families do…

_Slower, Slower  
>We don't have time for that<br>All I want is to find an easier way  
>To get out of our little heads<em>

_Have heart, my dear  
>We're bound to be afraid<br>Even if it's just for a few days  
>Making up for all this mess<em>

_Light up, Light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you, dear…<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>1. I wanted to touch base on CIPA! Just incase I get a random hater, or someone who is very naive. There IS such thing as CIPA! A disorder in your brain that you're born with. People with CIPA _literally_ don't feel pain, ever! So every thing that Magnus said was fact. I researched this condition like crazy when I first heard about it. The only thing I sort of made up was the sweat glands thing. I _think_that ALL kids with CIPA don't have sweat glands, but if that's true then Adam would be long dead already. Or at least mentally retarded due to lack of oxygen getting to his brain. I may be right, and some people with CIPA DO have sweat glands, but I am not 100% sure on that one.**

**2. I am starting a blog for all my stories on blogger. When they're complete I'll post them on my profile page. They'll include Bonus material and playlists. **

**3. The songs in this chapter are very important. I actually had a COMPLETELY different chapter going on here, and Word freaking wigged out on me, and shut down without saving my 8 page long chapter! :( BUT it was a blessing in disguise, because I like this chapter WAY better. I was listening to Pink Floyd's The Wall, and everything seemed to relate to Adam so well, and I thought of 'The Trial' and thought how Adam is still very confused, and disturbed. I changed the words to the song slightly. But other than that... yeah lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<strong>

**The Trial ** Pink Floyd**

**Run ** Snow Patrol**


	11. Comfortably Numb

11. Comfortably Numb

We finally got him calm. It took time, but we got it. I never acted that way before for… _anyone_. Other than Clary of course. I had thought long and hard about what Clary has been saying about the boy, and I have come to realize that she is right. He didn't chose to be like this, it's like a demon is personally torturing him every time he closes his eyes, or turns an unknown corner.

No! Torture isn't the word for it; I think taunting is a better word. Because sometimes taunting is just one step further than torture. It is somewhat worse. There was a small part of me that was glad that the boy's parents were dead, because they wouldn't have to see their boy like this. I know I wouldn't. I guess it's the same for my _real_ parents. I'm sure if they saw the way I nearly ended up it was break them deeply.

I watched as Clary helped him into more comfortable clothes after a long day of just trying to comfort him. I silently told her that we would start tomorrow with his learning. He was too stressed and scared to learn anything at the moment. Right now we needed to show him that the images he keeps seeing aren't real. I was hoping- praying that he wasn't schizophrenic, because that meant the images will never leave him without proper medication from a mundane doctor. I was hoping it was just trauma. Angel knows I went through it, the images are long gone now, but it took so long for me to realize that it was only my own mind betraying me. How long will it take this boy? I may have been through a lot… too much for _any_ child to go through, but I never knew there would be a day where someone suffered even more than _I_ did. Not that it's a competition. Not in the least. But I just thought I had gone through the worst, never thought what it would be like to not _feel_.

Clary was getting ready to place him in her bed, when I stopped her. She looked at me curiously, as I gently took her shoulder. "Let me." I said to her in a whisper. Her eyes filled with worry, as she looked down at Adam whose eyes remained glued to the floor in front of him. He wasn't scared, he was ashamed. When Clary's eyes came back to me, she started stuttering her words.

"J-Jace, I am not so sure that's a good idea-"

"It's okay." I stopped her. "Really. We'll be fine, just trust me." She looked back at the boy's sad feature, and again at me. I knew what she was thinking, but she didn't want to say it out loud. It wasn't me she didn't trust, it was Adam. I could handle a child, regardless of how dangerous he was. He may be abnormally strong, fast, and deeply disturbed, but I was inhuman.

"Please," I said. "Just trust _this_." I motioned to my heart in my chest. She finally gave in and nodded. She knelt down to Adam's level, who still wouldn't look at her. She took her index finger and gently forced his chin up to look at her.

"Adam, if you need _anything_. I will only be down the hall, alright?" He didn't nod; shake his head, or anything. He was back to being vague with us, but I knew why. He had let us in too far today. He let out his vulnerable side, and he had been taught not to do so. He was trying not to do it again. I know this, because I have been there.

She stood up, and came to me. She crossed her arms over her chest and shivered slightly. It was a bit cold in the house today, but part of it I am sure was fear. She looked up at me with longing eyes hidden under her bangs. I couldn't help my movements, of my hand making way to her face and moving her hair behind her ear. It was always an instinctive habit of mine- when it came to her. "Please," She whispered. "Just… be careful." And like that she quietly left the room. I looked down at Adam who was staring off into space. I strode over to him, and surprised him by lifting him up from under his arms and placed him in the bed. It was the first time he made _true_ eye contact in hours. He was looking at me in pure shock. I smiled down at him, and started tucking him in under the covers.

"I know what you've been through." I said quietly. "And I am here to tell you that you don't have to be afraid anymore." I looked up at him; he was gripping the covers, and looking around the room, fear flowing through his eyes. I knew what it was immediately. "You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?" I asked him. His eyes came back to me. He looked like he wanted to respond for a split second, but thought better of it. "It's okay." I said, and looked around the room too. "If it helps," I said looking back at him. "I am _still_ sort of scared of the dark myself." That was the truth. "My father…. My _so-called father_." I corrected myself. "He use to lock me in the seller for days, weeks, till this day I'm not quite sure how long, but there was no windows, just the one door, and the only light that I saw was when he would turn on the light in the hallway outside the door. I only saw that light every so often when I was down there, and it wasn't enough to brighten the room." He was looking at me with a whole new view now. His eyes had softened, and his body was less tense. "He thought that would break me of my fear." I told him. "It didn't… it only made it worse."

I sighed, and tucked him in deeper, before standing up and searching the room for some kind of light. I found a flashlight hidden under Clary's mess of clothing. One thing that drives me nuts about her; she is so damn unorganized! I walked back to his bed, and sat on the edge handing him the flashlight. "If you get scared, turn this on." I switched on the light for him, making the room illuminate. "I'm going to tell you a small secret. He held the flashlight tightly, and looked at me with curiosity. "I don't know if you remember fairy tale stories your parents may have read you, but regardless whether you remember or not, I am going to tell you." I smiled down at him. "Magic, fairies, warlocks… they're real! So since magic is real we use it to keep _any_ monsters from entering the house at night. So as long as you're in here, nothing can get you." I know that not too long ago I was snapping at Clary for not quite understanding _what_ magic _truly_ was, but it was the only way to explain it to a child.

I saw a small smile appear on his lips, not a very big one, but I knew it was there- even if it was hard to see. I smiled back, and whispered goodnight to him. I went to leave, but I felt his hand on my wrist. I turned back to him to see that he was sitting up and tracing one of my scars with his index finger. He was concentrating on it very closely. That was when I truly noticed the long one on his cheek. I used my hand to make him look at me, so I can get a better view of it. Man it was a nasty one. It was deep, and started from his temple to all the way to the corner of his mouth.

"This," I pointed at the scar he was looking at. "I did to myself, cause I'm a douche." I chuckled to myself. But then I lifted my sleeve to show the others. "These… he use to cut me, he would continue to cut me until I got _used_ to the pain." I said softy. Then Adam sat up on his knees, and shifted until his back was half way facing me, and lifted up his shirt; revealing many scars all along his skin, up and down his back. He let his shirt fall, and faced me again, then brought a finger to his scared cheek and then put up one finger in front of me. He was telling me that was the very first scar…

Something came over me in that moment, something I have never felt before, and whatever it was made me lift him up and into my lap where I held him close. I let him bury his head into my chest as I held and rocked him. I now understand why mundanes insist on apologizing for something they didn't do. "I'm so sorry." I whispered in his hair. "I promise I wont let _anyone_ hurt you! Never again!" He surprised me by gripping my shirt as tight as his little hands would let him. He usually is limp with actions such as comfort, but he was welcoming it now. I only wished I was as lucky as he was at his age.

I didn't have Clary _yet_.

0o0o0

I tucked him in, and he soon became comfortable and welcomed slumber as I left the room. I went into the living room to see Clary sitting on the floor with piles of books. I could see some were about sign language, but others were on psychology, or other medical terms. She also had her laptop with her, where she was searching. I sat down in a chair across from her; she looked up at me and at the sight wrinkled her nose. "Where you crying?" She asked me. _What?_ I brought my hand up to my eyes and started wiping.

"No," I answered a bit too quickly. "Allergies, my eyes are just really teary and itchy is all." She attempted at lifting and eyebrow to no avail, but smiled secretly and looked back at her computer screen.

"I've been researching his disorder." She said. "Everything Magnus told me is true, but here's some scary details about it as well."

"It's not going to kill him? Is it?" I asked slowly, with a bit of fear in my tone. She looked up at me sadly, but also confidently too. Which relieved me.

"Yes and no. They say most kids born with this disorder don't live passed age three, but no one with is has died due to it yet. I think doctors just like to scare people." She rolled her eyes at the subject. "It says that due to the fact that they do extra ware and tare on their bodies compared to people who _do_ feel pain, it causes weakening of the joints, so they don't walk so well by adulthood." Okay, that's starting to bother me, so by the time he is twenty-five he'll be crippled? "_But_," She added. "With the right therapy, and healthy diet it can be avoided. Mainly what we have to watch out for is chewing, and bone breaking because he'll be so rough with himself."

"Chewing?" She looked at me, almost like she was a bit disgusted at the subject I just questioned. She bit her lip before answering.

"You know how out of habit we'll chew our nails, on our lips, or our inner cheek-"

"Like you always do when your nervous- chew on your lip?" I smiled at her. She giggled and nodded.

"Yes, _but_ for them because they can't feel pain, they'll basically…. Chew it completely off!" Okay! That _is_ disturbing. I sat up straight, and shivered due to the fact that someone could basically… bite off their own tongue without even knowing.

"He sucks his thumb." She said. I looked up at her again, willing to pay attention. "But when he falls asleep with it in his mouth… he bites on it. I saw that this morning. He had bit clear through the skin. So we have to watch him closely, he could bite off his whole thumb! We have to check him all the time for cuts, bruises, and scrapes…. Even in his mouth." She looked at the screen again, like looking for more answers.

"That's not fair." I said out of nowhere. She looked at me, and nodded.

"No shit. Of course it's not fair."

"No!" I interrupted her. "I meant that he's a fucking _boy_ for Christ's sake! He's going to get hurt, even if he _tries_ not to. We're men… we're like fucking accident prone."

"Well, you're different. You're just crazy." She giggled.

"Clary, I'm serious." She stopped giggling and bit on her lip to try and suppress it. "He should be allowed to be athletic if he wants."

"I never said he shouldn't." She said softly. "We just need to keep him in check, that's all." I let out a breath, and sat back in the armchair. This wasn't going to be easy, I knew that. I wasn't sure if we were ready. I wanted to suggest letting a mundane family take him, but then the thoughts of what she said before came in. No one would take him. They would see just how much trouble he would be, and simple go for the easier child. That made me feel even more like shit. What made me any different than those families who ignore the child that needs the most love? God, I'm a prick!

"We also need to remind him every so often to use the bathroom." She said suddenly. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"It says that they can't even feel the sensation of having to pee. It says they may feel _some_ pressure, but not enough to know how badly they need to go."

"Well he hasn't pissed himself, yet." I said with a little sarcasm.

"No. He might already be on top of it." She shrugged. "Maybe his parents worked on that with him, and that's why he's good at it."

"Okay." I said, then thinking of what I was going to say earlier, before Adam had his episode. "But what about therapy that you mentioned before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Regardless Clary, he's human, a mundane, and he deserves a mundane life. So lets say we cure him, and he's a happy normal little boy. What about school? What about friends? After school activities? What about all that?" She put her head down, looking a little unsure of herself, and maybe even a little sad. I truly didn't mean to be a downer; I was just trying to bring up the reality of the whole thing.

"I haven't really thought of it." She said quietly. "I've just been thinking all this time that I want to help him." She looked back up at me, fear in her eyes. "You're not suggesting that when we're done we ship him off, are you?"

"No."

"Than what are you suggesting?" Her voice rose at a higher level, and I shushed her.

"Quiet, you'll wake him!" She looked in the direction of her bedroom, then back at me before lowing her voice.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything." I answered her. "I'm just bringing up a point. If we plan on keeping him, we _still_ need to keep our world a secret. It's the law!" She knew I was right, she was thinking, I could always tell when she was thinking. She bit her lip as usual, and spaced off. I couldn't help but grin at her cute face.

"We can keep it a secret. Hell." She threw her arms in the air. "My mother was able to keep it a secret from me! Right underneath my own nose! Whose the say we couldn't hide it from his friends?" She was right. Okay so we got that covered. For now.

"How are we going to reenter him into the mundane world when he's ready?" I asked. "The mundane police have probably declared him dead since he's been missing for so long."

"We have Magnus for things like that." She answered. "He put a spell on Simon's mother when we all were in Idris, right?" That's true. Finally one more question.

"How do we know how old he is?"

"He's eleven." She answered quickly.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, leaning forward on my knees. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I found the newspaper article; it said he disappeared five years ago when he was six, that makes him eleven."

"Depending on when his birthday is…" I answered simply. She opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again, she knew I was right. We had no clue when his birthday was. We didn't know a whole hell of a lot about this kid at all. She was thinking about it again, when she finally came to a conclusion she nodded and said.

"We'll have to look up public records! And we'll have to do it _our_ way."

0o0o0

"Mom, maybe you should just let them… handle it on their own."

"They're already too young. Do you believe they'll even last in their relationship?"

"You have no idea!" He yelled at her. "What those two have been through. You and Jocelyn just don't understand!"

"We're parents, and we know!"

"Yeah because the both of you are truly wonders at relationship advice!" She turned and slapped him hard on the cheek, but Alec chose to pretend it didn't even hurt.

"You will watch your tongue!" She pointed a finger at him. "I don't care how old you are, or if you work with the Clave or not! I am your mother, and you _never_ speak to me that way again, Alexander Lightwood! Understand?" He just nodded, not wanting to open his mouth and give in to her.

"I am calling the clave, and I am going to sort this out. Neither of them are _capable_ of taking care of a child, especially a mentally disturbed _mundane_ child!" She turned and made her way to the library leaving Alec in her wake.

But they were capable, he thought. Who else could get through to someone like Adam other than Jace? He's been there, done that, and back again. Only he would know how to respond. And Clary is the reason Jace is sane. He couldn't have picked more capable people himself….

_There is no pain you are receding  
>A distant ship's smoke on the horizon<br>You are only coming through in waves  
>Your lips move<br>But I can't hear what you're saying._

_When I was child I had a fever  
>My hands felt just like two balloons<em>

Now I got that feeling once again  
>I can't explain<br>_You would not understand  
>This is not how I am<em>

_I have become comfortable numb_

_When I was a child  
>I caught a fleeting glimpse<br>Out of the corner of my eye_

_I turned to look, but it was gone  
>I cannot put my finer on it now<br>The child is grown  
>The dream is gone<em>

_I have become comfortably numb…_


	12. Bereavement

12. Bereavement.

Simon woke up to the sunlight beaming through the blinds of his windows. Being a vampire that walked in the daylight didn't stop the light from stinging. He brought a hand up and rubbed, before getting fully out of bed, throwing the covers off his leg, and swinging them off the bed. It may have been early, but he needed to see Clary and see how she was doing. Jace was nice enough to text him to let him know she was okay. But everything had happened so fast, and he hasn't even gotten the chance to go see her, due to the fact that he can't enter the Institute. He was sure she was in the infirmary, or else she would have come see him by now.

He blindly made his way to the kitchen where he would dig around the fridge for some blood. He knows he saved some; the crappy part of it would be that it's cold. But it would wake him fully. His roommates were either still asleep, or have left without him for the day. Which he was fine with, today he was going to see if he could see Clary. But when he came into the living room, he was startled by a sleeping figure on his couch. His fangs shot out their sheaths, and he approached the figure with caution. When he was close enough, he realized who it was. Long raven hair, a slim figure, and white skin.

Isabelle.

What was she doing in his apartment, on his sofa? He shook her awake, and she shifted until she somewhat faced him. When her eyes opened, she pulled out a hidden dagger from beneath her covers, making Simon step back with his hands in the air as defense.

"Whoa! It's only me! Put that away!" She rolled her eyes and sat up fully, revealing a pretty red blouse as her top.

"Put away your fangs, that's what startled _me_!" She retorted.

"It's my apartment!"

"Simon!" He let out a groan and retracted his fangs to their hiding place in his mouth. She sighed and put away her dagger. She pulled her covers off of her, and swung her legs on to the floor. Revealing her high buckle up boots, where the sheath for her dagger was strapped. She wore a black shirt, and black leggings. She was fully dressed, why was she here?

"Mind telling me what you're doing here?" Simon walked passed her and into the kitchen to retrieve his blood.

"I needed a place to crash." She said numbly. "You don't sound happy to see me." Her voice was full of question. Simon downed his drink before answering her. He came back into the walkway between the kitchen and the living room, where he leaned against the wall.

"It's not that." His voice softened. "You surprised me, is all." She forced a smile, and sat back further into the couch while releasing a long sigh. She sounded tired, like she didn't get enough sleep, and the couch did little to help.

"How's Clary?" He finally asked. "Is she alright?" Something in her eyes changed when she looked at him. It made Simon a bit uneasy.

"Of course she's fine!" She said in too much of an optimistic tone. "Why do you care so much?" Why wouldn't he? She's his best friend, and she disappeared for almost two days. Why the hell wouldn't he be worried?

"She's my best friend!" He retaliated. "I don't know about you and _your kind, _but any _normal_ person cares when someone disappears for a couple of days, due to kidnapping." His voice was dripping with anger for her and her stupid _Nephilim_ ways. He cared for Izzy, hell, may even be falling for her. But it's a little difficult to like someone who is from a race that doesn't understand friendship and family. What's not to understand about it?

"Even if she choses the hotter warrior over her best friend since childhood?" Her voice dripped with venom as she smiled devilishly at him. That struck him deep, but what struck him even deeper was the fact that she even said it.

"Why are you being like this?" He asked genuinely.

"Answer my question first!" She demanded. Simon swallowed, he knew it hurt, it was more hurtful then when he fell and broke his arm at age six, or when he transformed into a vampire, but it also hurt even more to not have a friend.

"Fine!" He said, and stood up straight. "The answer is _yes_, even if she does chose someone else over me!"

"Why!" She yelled. "I don't get you damn mundanes, you'll forgive even when someone doesn't deserve forgiving!"

"Who are _you_ to judge, Isabelle?" Simon shouted. "God is the only one that does that! Not your pathetic _Nephilim_ race! Besides, Clary didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh really?" She responded like one of those annoying adults who think they know better, just because you're a kid, and they're adults. "Taking Jace over you wasn't wrong?"

"No it wasn't, because you cannot force someone to love you, Isabelle!" He shouted out of frustration that she just didn't understand. He was hoping that his roommates truly were out; he would feel bad for waking them. "She loves me as a friend, a brother. And as much as I would rather her love me the same way she loves Jace it just doesn't always work out the way you want it. She just doesn't look at me like that! And what am I going to do? Sulk and hate her for something she literally can't help. I'm not going to throw a temper-tantrum because something didn't go my way. I'm not a fucking spoiled brat like you, Isabelle!"

Her eyes froze in shock at his words. Simon couldn't help but smile to himself, knowing that he had hit her deep. It felt good; he wasn't going to lie about that. He cares about Isabelle deeply, but telling any of those stupid shadowhunters off felt amazing. He watched her regain herself, and shrugs like she was shaking off all the embarrassment he caused her.

"Tell me then," She started up again, he couldn't help to roll his eyes. "If she never met Jace, never met any of us; do you think you two would be together now? Answer honestly, Simon." He has pictured it so many times; he and Clary walking the halls at their school holding hands, Eric patting him on the back for finally getting out his feelings, going to homecoming, going to prom, getting married, having children.

"Yes." He said softly. "I do." She let out a sigh, a sigh that says I have sympathy for you, but also says; I have sympathy for you, because you are pathetic.

"Well, let me tell you what I think." She said. "I disagree, I think Clary has only _ever_ seen you as a brother whether Jace is there or not. If she saw you as anything else, she would've been more jealous of your girlfriends, and of me. But she wasn't. I think someone else would've come along and took her from you if Jace didn't. I also think that if you two _did_ end up together it would be more of a back up. Like; 'if we're not married by age thirty-five lets get married' sort of thing. Just bringing up the real world, baby."

Simon looked at her in shock, and possibly sadness too. Maybe she was right, Clary _never_ saw him like that. Whether Jace was there or not. He decided to let go of the subject, he really didn't want to talk about it anymore, not to mention he was still concerned on _why_ Isabelle was on his couch, and _why_ she is being so resentful against Clary all of the sudden.

"What is the matter?" He finally asked her. "Why are you bitchy?"

"I'm always bitchy." She retorted.

"Okay," He nodded. "Why are you ten times more bitchy today?" He decided to act like Jace for once. Her eyes adverted to him, and she glared for a moment before finally answering.

"I shouldn't of come here," she said. "You're only going to stick up for her."

"Whose to say that?" He went over and sat down next to her. "I'll be honest regardless. If she's wrong, then I'll say it, but if she isn't then I wont say she's wrong. Again Isabelle, you can't always have what you want. So what happened?" She sucked in a breath like she was ready to take a dive and began explaining the whole thing.

She told him about the fact that Clary was in fact kidnapped, that she had rescued a little boy who had been kidnapped by the same guy five years ago. Then she went on to tell him that the boy was completely traumatized, and stabbed her. After she finished the whole story, detail-to-detail, he sat there frozen, trying to take it all in.

Who could do that to a boy? Raise him like that; take him away from his family. Then he stabbed someone? He turned his head to see that she was watching him closely, waiting for a response.

"And you're angry, because Clary is _still_ trying to defend this boy after he stabbed you?"

"YES!" She snapped. Simon put both his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay!" He scooted a tiny bit away from her as if it would shield him from any damage she could inflict upon him. "Clary was always like that." He continued. She looked at him curiously. "One time she found a bunny in the woods by Luke's farm. It had a broken leg; she refused to believe it was done for. She nursed that thing back to health in no time. We were only seven. The funny thing is, I know it was grateful." Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because till this day it comes back to say hi, whenever we're their." He said softly. "He isn't afraid of her at all, it comes waltzing back every time it knows she's there."

She looked speechless at first; she turned her head away and seemed to be focused on the blank wall across the living room. Simon watched her for a few minutes before finally saying something else. "I understand why you're angry." He said. "But she has her reasons. She doesn't think what he did was right; she wants to _teach_ him that what he did was wrong. That's all." She still said nothing, the only thing she did was look down into her lap.

"Look at it this way…" He paused and spoke softly. "That could've been you." She finally looked at him, her eyes filled with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He was just an innocent little boy playing in his backyard when a stranger barged into his life, and destroyed _everything_ he knew and loved. If that never happened, he would be normal. Going to school, making friends, fighting with his parents, or not fighting with them. He would be just some kid we pass on the street every day. Just assuming he's another happy child. But one stranger can come take away all of that in one swift moment. He didn't choose his fate. Someone else did. Just like a stranger came into your life, took away your little brother, and ruined your parents marriage." He finally finished his little speech, and watched as Isabelle's eyes filled with tears. It was rare when she showed her vulnerable side, but when she did, he had to admit… it was beautiful.

Just because she was showing just how human she truly was.

0o0o0

Alec had come over and warned us that Maryse was taking the high road and contacting the Clave. It made Jace worry, but for some odd reason, I wasn't worried in the least. Alec did confirm it would take time before they would respond, mostly because they had more important things to do. Probably by that time, mom and Luke will be home from their honeymoon, and it'll be way passed Christmas. I know they will come eventually, but at least we have the time to coach Adam into shape. That way we can prove we'd be great guardians for him.

Days went by, and soon weeks. He was learning so well. We started off by teaching him sign language. Every day we would take him to the park, or outside in my back yard, and make him pick out things, and tell us what they were in sign language. He was getting it! And it made me thrilled. We could finally communicate with him!

Mom sent me a letter telling me to spend Thanksgiving with the Lightwoods, that she was sorry for the delay. I was actually somewhat thrilled. I know that when they return I am in for it. Not to mention they deserved a long vacation. But Angel knows that Jace, Adam and I aren't spending Thanksgiving with the Lightwoods, we have been disowned for the time being. Magnus comes by quite often to check on us, and Adam; who has taken quite a liking to Magnus. I think it's because he brings him candy every time he comes. Which is starting to somewhat get on my nerves. I want the kid to gain weight, but I don't want him to get fat! Speaking of which; he _has_ been gaining a little weight, thank the Angel! Because whenever Jace and I took him to the park, I could tell other parents thought we were starving him. They gave us weird looks, and I could tell that they were whispering to their children to not play with him.

Bitches! Who does that! That's okay, Jace and I played with him.

We take turns reading to him every night, so far Adam's favorite book is To Kill A Mockingbird. Which thrills me since it's one of my favorites as well. He still only has the couple of outfits that I had bought him weeks ago, so sometimes I let him wear my band T's since Jace's clothes would be like tents on him. Simon had contacted me a few times, and I told him that as much as I missed him, it would be best if he waits a while before he comes over. I know he'll only startle Adam. Angel knows Magnus did in the beginning. Adam is still on the _I'll kill you if you mess with me_ side. I know because a little boy on the playground was making fun of my red hair, and teasing him for being mute.

"_You know what you are? Deaf and dumb!_" The kid told him, which was a big mistake on his part.

Adam isn't deaf, but he sure as hell isn't a weakling either, because he punched that boy's jaw clear off his face. I was worried at first because the mother was furious, but Magnus took care of it. Jace and I had to sit down with Adam and explain to him that because he cannot feel pain, he can cause severe damage to others when he fights, and that it's best for him not to. Of course Jace couldn't help cheering him on

I saw him smile largely for the first time, and that was when he was curiously examining my guitar. I haven't learned much on it, but I told him that Simon would teach him one day. It made him smile so big that I learned that he has dimples. I never knew, because he would never completely smile for us.

Magnus and Simon decided to somehow search public records and find out when his birthday was for me, today would be the first day that Simon gets to meet him.

0o0o0

"What does that say?" I asked Adam pointing at the book. He looked down at it, and wrinkled his nose, before signing what he was reading.

_My cat has nine lives; I know this cause he always lands on his feet._

"Good!" I said to him. And took the book from him, and closing it for the day. He tugged at my shirt, and I looked at him;

_Do cats really have nine lives?_

I laughed at him, and shook my head. "No, it's a common misconception. They have magnificent reflexes, that's why they always land on their feet."

_So, if a kitten is born, and is run over by a car it dies?_

"Very gruesome, but yes." I answered him.

_Good_! He said. _Because I was going to say that's not fair_!

I laughed at that, when I heard a hard knock on the front door. I started putting away half his stuff, then said he was done for the day, and that if he finished putting away the rest of his schoolbooks he could go play. He smiled and obeyed, while I went to the door. Simon and Magnus were there with a big box of stuff. "We got everything you could possibly need." Simon said holding the heavy box. I let them in, Simon wobbling around with the box due to how heavy it was. "You know, I still don't understand why _you_ couldn't help carry this, Magnus." Simon said with strain in his voice as he put the box down on the counter.

"Darling, these nails are brand new paint, I can't take the risk, I'm sorry. Besides your scrawny bod could use a muscle tone." Completely ignoring them, I went straight for the box pulling out things one by one.

"A birth certificate." I said out loud as I pulled it out.

_Adam Bryant Bristoll_

_Born: April 07 1998 11:15PM To: James Michael Bristoll  
>Maria Elizabeth Bristoll<em>

_Weight: 7 lbs 9 oz_

"So he _is_ eleven!" I shouted so Jace could hear me from the other room. When I did that he came walking around the corner, dusting off his hands, and putting them in his pockets.

"When is his birthday?" He asked.

"April seventh."

"Damn." Jace whispered. Simon looked at him curiously.

"What?" Simon asked.

"That's only five months from now." Simon shrugged his shoulder a bit.

"So? That's far away to me."

"No it's not!" Jace retaliated. "He's almost twelve years old." I knew what Jace was saying, he was almost a teenager. Which was kind of weird. He was tall, but he still looked so young to me. Not to mention _we're_ teenagers ourselves. He's like a little brother to us, not a child.

"I'm still not seeing how five months is short to you." Simon's tone dripped with sarcasm.

"It may seem long, _Daylighter_. But before we know it five months will pass and it'll be April."

"I'm still not understanding why the date concerns you so much." Jace's jaw flexed, and his fists tightened. I _hated_ being in the same room with these two, and to be one hundred percent honest, Simon is usually the instigator.

"I am just overwhelmed by the fact that _our_ boy is almost a teenager!" The fact that Jace put a lot of emphasis on the word _our_ made me smile. He was fully embracing the fact that Adam was now ours, and that we were a family.

"Overwhelmed with raising a child? Doesn't surprise me. Can't even imagine what it'll be like when Clary _actually_ gets pregnant." I watched Simon quiver at the thought, and I rolled my eyes. I saw Jace get angry, and was going to attempt at getting in Simon's face when a smaller figure stood between them.

Adam was standing in between them, and glaring up at Simon. I saw Simon become nervous and step back, at first I couldn't understand why until I saw that Adam was holding a fork tightly in his grip, obviously threatening Simon with it.

"Hehehe" Jace chuckled. "Looks like _my_ boy has got my back!"

"Jace!" I shouted. "Don't encourage him!" I walked over to Adam, and took the fork from his hand. "_This_," I said. "Is for eating your food, _not_ hurting people!" I said sternly. He looked up at me through his upper brow, and under his bangs. He brought his fist up against his chest, rubbing it in circular motions. "I know you're sorry, but you _can't_ hurt people. Okay?" He nodded. I looked at Simon and apologized. He looked a little flabbergasted, but he'd be okay. I looked at Adam and told him to apologize to Simon. His eyes widened.

_Why?_

"Because you don't threaten people! It's wrong!" He crossed him arms and pouted.

_Make him apologize to Jace, and I'll apologize!_

Jace chuckled from behind him. I glared at him, and his smirked slipped off his face. Simon was looking at all of us, not understanding what Adam was saying. I huffed and agreed.

"Simon, apologize to Jace!"

"What!-Why?" He whined.

"Because Adam is right, you were being disrespectful, so if he apologizes than _you_ need to." Simon groaned at looked at Jace who batted his eyes at him.

"mmsorrymm."

"What was that?" Jace asked. "I didn't hear it."

"I said I'm sorry!" Simon shouted. Adam smugly grinned until he saw the look on my face and wiped it away.

"Now you apologize to Simon, Adam." Adam looked at Simon sincerely, and began signing his apology.

_I'm sorry I threatened to kill you with a fork._

"What did he say?" Asked Simon.

"He said that he's sorry he threatened to kill you with a fork." I answered.

"um… it's okay I guess." Simon answered awkwardly. Adam smiled and went to leave when I stopped him.

"Adam wait." He stopped and turned around; I motioned him to come here. He obeyed and stood by the table where we had the box. I pulled out something that I would hope that he would remember. It was a stuffed puppy with a missing ear, and nose. She knew it must've belonged to him.

"Do you remember this?" I asked him. He gently took it from me, and looked at it closely, I watched as images flashed before his eyes, before slowly hugging it to his chest tightly, like someone was going to take it from him. There was a pen and paper on the table, he turned to it and wrote….

_His name is Champ_…

I read the note and looked back at Adam who was now holding the stuffed animal tightly with his thumb in his mouth and tears running down his face….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I changed Adam's last name to the original film's last name for the boy. I didn't like mine. So for those who notice the change. <strong>

**Other than that... REVIEW! :D**


	13. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN: **

**OKAY JACE'S HEART BROUGHT UP A DAMN GOOD MISTAKE OF MINE! lol Yes Adam is 11 years old, and it said he was born 1998, I'm sticking to that because it is NOT 2011 in this story. I AM SO SORRY that wasn't clear guys. So sorry! The story takes place in 2009. I was going according to when the film 'Bereavement' was released. It was released in 2010... I think. lol... but filmed in 2009. So... yeah... it is 2009 lol.**

**Again Sorry! Review! =D**


	14. Mother

13. Mother

_Eight years prior…_

"When did he start…" The doctor gestured his fingers towards his mouth. "to chew on his fingers?" Maria let out a breath before looking through the window, to se her son sitting quietly in the other room drawing with Crayola crayons, while another doctor spoke to him. He didn't seem interested in what she had to say to him.

"I noticed when his first teeth started coming in," She answered.

"But he didn't start…" Jim trailed off before finishing his sentence. "He wasn't _biting off_ chunks of his skin until now."

"Did he cry much after birth?" The doctor asked.

"No," they both said in unison.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bristoll… you son has a very rare disorder. Only about seventeen children are recorded to have what he has in the United States."

"And what is that exactly?" Maria's voice was becoming as sharp as glass. Five different doctors, five different pediatricians, five different hospitals, and three different therapists, and only _now_ they are finding out what is wrong with her son.

"Your son cannot feel pain. He has what they call Congenital insensitivity to pain with Anhidrosis… known as CIPA for short." Both the parents looked utterly confused as well as shocked. They knew what the doctor was saying, but they didn't understand the extent of it.

"He can't feel pain?" Jim was pondering how far the doctor meant when he said that his son couldn't feel pain. "He cannot feel pain at all? Or just… scrapes and bruises?"

"At all, as in broken bones, cuts, scrapes, bruises, bites, even headaches, sore throats, or anything else internal. Although it may seem like an advantage it is the complete opposite."

"Is it dangerous?" Maria asked, holding her husband's hand tightly.

"Yes, it is much easier for him to hurt himself despite the fact that he cannot feel it. You see pain is like a defense mechanism. Without it we would cause far more damage to ourselves. When you place your hand over a hot stove, a small hint of pain arises, and that alone tells you not to touch the surface. But someone like Adam won't feel such a sensation, and persist to burn himself. You will need to check him all the time, all over his body, even in his mouth, for Adam could bite off his own tongue and not even know it."

Tears ran down Maria's face while looking out the window at her boy in the other room. He was already very quiet, and shy around other children. And this will only add to his insecurities. She turned her eyes to the doctor again, forcing a smile. "That's not so bad, so we have to check him, that's not a big deal right?"

"On the contrary," The doctor bowed his head. "He's in more danger all the time, because of his condition. You're very lucky, most children with this disorder don't live past three, and however if they do age twenty is usually how far they will go. Due to the ware and tear they do on their bodies. It is so much easier for them to destroy themselves." Tears poured out of Maria's eyes at the thought of not having the time she wanted with her son, or give him the things he deserved.

0o0o0

_Mother, do you think they'll drop the bomb?_

_Mother, do you think they'll like this song?_

_Mother, do you think they'll try to break my balls?_

_Mother, should I build the wall?_

0o0o0

The sun battered on his head as his head as he stood on the base swinging his bat around. Waiting for the ball and watching the pitcher make his aim. He watched closely, he always somehow could tell the difference between a ball, and a hit. The pitcher swung the ball, and Adam swung; hitting the ball clear out of the park.

AND THAT'S A HOME RUN!

Adam smiled to himself as he ran around the diamond, watching the opposite team players slam their hats on the ground as he ran past. He could hear his father cheering on in the stands, and it only made him run faster, and his smile wider. He made it home, and jumped into the arms of his fellow players as they lifted them on their shoulders.

"I am so proud of you!" His father patted his head as they both walked home after the game. "You're getting to be quite the player, but be more careful with your swings."

"I know" He whispered.

"We don't want to go back to the doctor's to find out that your arm has been pulled out again."

"I know!" Adam shrieked. His father stopped walking, and forced Adam to stop and stand in front of him.

"Hey!" He said to his boy. "I am just keeping you in check, that's all. No need to get bratty." His father tried to laugh to lighten the mood, but the little boy only continued to look down at the ground. His father put a finger under his chin and made him look up. "Hey, I know it's hard for you. You're momma is only looking out for you." Adam didn't answer. He just looked at his father through his bangs, the four-year-old felt he was invincible, but he mother thought he was made of glass.

"Now let's go inside." His father said softly, before gently wrapping an arm around his shoulder and guiding him into the house.

When they entered they were surprised to see a very angry mother sitting at the table. When the saw her at the kitchen table they both froze. Maria blew out smoke, and batted her cigarette ashes into her tray, before making evil eye contact with them.

"What did I say?" She asked them. Her voice was quiet, but full of edge, it only made Adam flinch.

"Honey, please-" Jim tried to reason but she cut him off.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" She was nearly in tears. "Baseball is too dangerous! And here you are making me look like the bad guy because you take him to games behind my back!" Tears fell from her eyes.

"Maria, we can't-"

"Can't what, James?" She shouted. She looked at Adam, and at the sight of him her eyes went from angry to pleading. "Honey, remember what we talked about? I can get you involved in swimming, it's safer, and it's still a sport."

"I don't want to swim!" He argued. "I love baseball! It's not fair! I don't get to do anything!" He yelled.

"Adam!" Her voice was firm. "We discussed this, and I am sorry, but baseball is far too dangerous. Too much heat can kill you, if you're running around the hot sun you could-"

"But I haven't!" He cried. "It's not fair!" Tears were running down his cheeks, like rivers. Her face went from soft to hard in a matter of seconds, he knew that face. She made it when she had made her final decision.

"No more baseball… ever!"

0o0o0

_Mother, should I run for president?_

_Mother, should I trust the government?_

_Mother, will they put me in the firing mine?_

_Is it just a waste of time?_

_Hush now baby baby don't you cry._

_Momma is gonna make all of your nightmares come true._

_Momma is gonna put all of her fears into you._

_Momma is gonna keep you right here under her wing._

_She wont let you fly, but she might let you sing._

_Momma's gonna keep baby cozy and warm._

_Ooohh baby, ooooh baby._

_Oh baby._

_Of course mommy's gonna help build the wall…_

0o0o0

A year later another addition was added to the family. A little girl, and her name was Abigail. Adam wasn't sure what to think of something so small when he arrived at the hospital with his father to see her. His father took the baby from his mother, and gently let Adam hold her while he sat in a comfy chair next to his mother's bed. Her eyes were blue, and her skin a porcelain white. Adam was frightened he might drop her because she was so small.

"Isn't she beautiful, Adam?" His mother asked, he smiled and nodded at her. But one questioned bubbled in his mind.

"Can she feel pain?" He asked them. Both parents' grins disappeared from their faces like someone simply washed them away. They both seemed to be at a lost for words. Adam's father got to eye level as Adam and told him no, that she can feel all the pain she needed to feel.

One year later, the baby was now walking on her own, and her hair was a very fair blonde. Her voice was so soft, but high when she giggled. Adam didn't mind having her around. She wasn't as bad as his friends informed him that baby sisters were. But he still felt like they gave her whatever she wanted, whereas he sat back and got _nothing_ he wanted. They drove her to her little dance group one day before dropping Adam off at swim practice. He didn't want to go. He hated it there. He wasn't a fan of swimming, and some of the older boys thought it were funny to push him in when he still wasn't very good at it.

One boy who was about thirteen, and had brown curly hair kept his head under the water so long that he threw up water when the coach finally saw what they were doing. It may not have hurt, but he couldn't help the anger that soared through him every time he laid eyes on that boy.

Adam decided to walk home since it was around the block; he and his friends had a tree house hidden in the woods not too far. He hid his baseball things there. He stopped there and grabbed his bat to make a few practice swings; little did he know that the older boys had followed him.

"Hey you little douche, what do you have here?" Adam stood in shock; he hadn't expected anyone to follow him. This was their secret hideout, no one was supposed to know about it. The thirteen year old with curly brown hair took his bat from him. "Wow, this nice, I think I might keep it." He said while laughing tauntingly. The other boy laughed from the side as Adam tried to attempt to get the bat from the older boy.

"Give it back! That's mine!" He yelled, but the other boy continued to push him away, all the while continued to laugh. Adam grew furious; he looked over and saw that the older boy's bike was right behind him. Adam picked up a giant rock, and waltzed over to the bike.

"Hey you little shit, what are you doing?" Adam started smashing the bike with the rock. He didn't see the other boy's run up behind him and throw him. The curly headed kid marched up to him as Adam stood, Adam hadn't expected to be punched in the face, but the older boy's fist made contact with his face. Blood spilt from his mouth, but of course Adam didn't react.

The boys looked alarmed at the fact that he felt nothing, another hit, and another kick, but no response. Adam decided to take a step further and fight back. His fist made contact, and he continued to pound and pound on him until the thirteen year old's face was completely rearranged. His friend pulled him away from Adam, and they both ran. Adam was punished for two weeks, and the other boy's were kicked off the swim team. Not that it mattered, they were petrified of him now, and Adam preferred it that way. His mother took swimming away from him too for the two weeks of being grounded. Adam didn't care, he hated swimming, but for some reason his mother had it in her head that he loved it. He had no idea why.

After dropping off Abigail at dance they were on their way to the public pool. Adam was feeling melancholic the whole way, until he finally blurted out the words.

"I don't wanna go." His mother glanced at him between the roads.

"Why, sweetie? You love swimming."

"No." He said. "I don't, I hate it!"

"Where is this coming from, Adam? Is it those boys?"

"No!" He yelled. "I want to play baseball!" He heard his mother groan. It usually frightened him when she did that, because it meant she was angry, but he was sad all the time because of her, and now he was going to tell the truth.

"You can't play baseball! We've discussed this!" She yelled.

"I wouldn't have been beat up if I was still in baseball!" He yelled back. She got quiet; she didn't say anything for what felt like forever, until finally tears fell from her face. Now he felt bad, he hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Adam, I don't want to lose you! If you play baseball, you'll get hurt."

"So! So does Bradley, and Stan, and their moms let them play."

"I am your mom, not theirs!"

"Abigail gets to do what she wants! I don't get to do anything. I don't get to play outside anymore; I don't even get to play in my room alone anymore, because _you_ wont let me! But Abigail can play tag outside all day with her friends, and go dancing, but I'm not aloud to do ANYTHING!"

"Abigail isn't different like you!" She snapped. Adam's eyes widened. He knew it! He just knew it. Tears fell down his face as he sobbed. He heard his mother sob as well, and suck in a breath.

"Adam I didn't-"

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed at her. "I want Daddy!"

0o0o0

_Mother, do you think she's good enough, for me?_

_Mother, do you think she's dangerous, to me?_

_Mother, will she tear your little boy apart?_

_Ooooh ah,_

_Mother, will she break my heart?_

0o0o0

"He told me he hated me, Jim." She sobbed into her husband's shoulder.

"You can't keep sheltering him, or else when he gets older, he'll mean it." He said in the most honest way he could without being cruel.

"I know, but you heard what the doctor said, I don't want to lose him. I don't want him to die." She sobbed while hugging Adam's stuffed puppy someone got her for her baby shower, now missing an ear, and a nose. "What would we do? I couldn't bare if anything happened to my little boy." She cried heavily into the stuffed animal.

"He's my son too." Jim said softly.

"I know, but I'm his _mother_. We think differently than daddy's." James sighed sadly, she was right. Mother's were so much more passionate about their children most of the time. But doing what she's been doing only looks like she is leaving him out of things. Adam was too young to understand that she was only doing what she was doing because she was frightened of losing him.

"I think we need to take matters into our own hands here. " He finally said. "I actually did some research, found out about some other kids that have the same condition as Adam. Some of them older. I think that doctor was full of shit Maria, I think our boy can live his life to the fullest, regardless whether or not he can feel pain!"

"What!" her voice was full of surprise. "There are people with CIPA who are adults?"

"Of course!" He jumped in front of her, getting on his knees. "This genetic mutation has been around a long time, Maria. And these people who are adults with it are very healthy and are living life to the fullest."

Adam was listening to everything from around the corner. He really hadn't meant to hurt her feelings like he did. He stood up and went to walk away when there was a knock at the front door. Adam heard his parents start to descend to answer it. Adam figured he would get there first since he was the closest. He opened the door to reveal a tall man wearing a black baseball cap on his head. He was scruffy, and wore a thick heavy jacket, and steel toed boots.

"Hey kid." His voice sounded eerie to him. "Is your mom and dad home?" Adam nodded and turned around and saw his mother approaching them.

"Adam, honey who is at the door?"

"A man, who wanna talk to you." He replied, but was surprised when he felt the man's cold, dry flaky hands wrap around his face. He let out a scream, and his mother followed suit as she darted for them. She hit the man, screaming and crying.

"Let him go, you bastard!" She yelled. The man had released him to grab a hold of his mother. He watched and continued to scream, when the man pushed her to the ground, and took out a kitchen knife to bring it down to her chest.

His father came out in a flash, fighting off boogey man. Adam was in complete shock, not able to move or make a sound as he watched his father struggle. He finally looked at his mother who was still conscience. She was saying something, at first he couldn't hear, it took a moment before it actually reach his ears, like everything was in slow motion.

"Run baby." She had said. He finally found the strength to run and ran straight for his sister's room.

"Abby! We have to hide!"

"Why?"

"We just do! C'mon!" He dragged her out of bed and into his own room. He opened his closet and they both squeezed in. "Adam I want mommy." She cried.

"Shh!" He shushed her and covered her mouth. They both listened to the sounds of their parents' cries, and screams. The stranger was yelling, and cursing.

"Close your eyes, Abby." She did as she was told, and he covered her ears as they stayed as quiet as possible. Soon the commotion died down, Adam was almost certain they could come out, but then footsteps emerged from down the hall. The tears returned to his eyes, as deep down he knew they could no longer hide.

The closet door swung opened, and they both screamed. The stranger picked up his sister by her ears, she screamed and kicked. Adam jumped out and bit the man in the leg. The stranger cried in pain and dropped Abby, she stopped making noise the second she hit the ground. Adam was stuck staring at her lifeless form, as the man tumbled over it. When he came too, the stranger was coming for him again, Adam went to make a run for it, but he had grabbed him by the hair and was dragging him down the hallway.

He tried everything, from screaming, yanking, hitting, and kicking. The man seemed too powerful. The came into the front room of the house where his parents lay on the floor. His mother's eyes were wet with tears, and mixing with the blood on her face.

"No!" She cried as she saw him being dragged. "Leave him alone! Please!" She cried. Not able to move, she was dying with each second; if only she could stand up, fight back. She tried, she tried so hard, but her body just wouldn't respond to anything she commanded it to do. She was completely paralyzed.

"Mommy!" Adam cried, as he was being shoved into a sack. "Help me!"

"Please!" She cried again. "Let him go! Don't take my boy!"

Soon Adam's view was only of darkness, and the cries and pleas from his mother slowly faded away to nothing. She was gone, and there was nothing left of what he was….

0o0o0

_Hush now baby, baby don't you cry._

_Mama's gonna check out all your girlfriends for you._

_Mama won't let anyone dirty get through._

_Mama's gonna wait up until you get in._

_Mama will always find out where you've been._

_Mama's gonna keep baby healthy and clean._

_Ooooh baby, oooh baby, oooh baby,_

_You'll always be baby to me._

_Mother, did it need to be so high?_

0o0o0

Adam's eyes burst opened his chest felt heavy, and he tried to say something, but his throat felt so heavy, like trying to lift weights with his throat. Jace woke up next to him, seeing as Adam was thrashing and squirming, he was surprised she hadn't woken up first.

"Adam, it's okay! It was only a dream." Jace chanted. Clary sat straight up, and looked down at Adam who was _desperately_ trying to find his voice.

_The last thing I told her was that I hated her. _

"What's wrong?" Clary was full of concern as she scooped Adam up in her arms.

"I think he had a nightmare, but he's trying to talk." Jace answered as he scooted closer.

"Shhh." Clary cooed. "It's okay, don't put too much stress on your throat." Tears were pouring down his face as he tried so hard to speak, but his throat just wouldn't allow it. He clung to Clary and cried into her breasts. Jace held him from behind, both of them cooing him, and reassuring him. He felt nice, he hasn't felt this sort of thing in ages, not even with _them_ before they had gone. Adam slowly stopped sobbing and calmed down, he gently moved away from Clary so he could be face to face with her. Her took his palm, making it flat, and taking his thumb and pressing from his chin and then outwards.

Clary looked surprised at first then said. "Did you dream about your mother?" Adam shook his head- well… he did, but that wasn't what he meant. Adam then fully signed the words….

_I love you, mommy…._

Then buried himself back in her chest. It too a moment before Clary could respond out of shock, but then she smiled down at him, she kissed his hair as tears slowly leaked from her eyes.

"I love you too, baby." Jace smiled at the both of them. Adam turned his head to Jace and signed;

_Don't worry, daddy, I love you too…_

Clary smiled at him as the three of them embraced each other.

0o0o0

"_I'm sorry for what happened to you, and no one can make that better, I wish I could. I do. Because if… if I could somehow go back there and make what was happening to you stop, if I could just… you know, pick you up and tell you that it'll all be okay. That's what moms are supposed to do. They're not supposed to cause your pain, they're supposed to make it go away. They're suppose to hold you and tell you that everything is gonna be alright. They're supposed to tell you that thunder is Angels bowling, and that's it's okay to be afraid of the dark, and that it's not silly to think there might be monsters in your closet, and that it's okay that if you want to climb into bed with them just this once, 'cause it's scary in the room all alone. They're supposes to say it's okay to be afraid, and not be the thing you're afraid of. But most importantly they're supposed to love you no matter what…" ~JJ Criminal Minds…_

_Hush now baby baby don't you cry_

_Momma's gonna love you no matter what you do…_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Okay, just one importance you pronounce CIPA See-Pah understand? lol**

**Oh and I am DEFINITELY doing a Christmas chapter. One more chapter, then Luke and Jocelyn come home... DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUNNNN! lol**

**Review please =)**


	15. Redemption

**Sorry guys. I've been really really busy. As you all know it is the end of the semester sooo… we got finals. =( Wah wah waaaaaahhhh! **

**Okay, about the story. I'm going to try and make it from Adam's point of view a lot more often now. But for some reason I'd much rather make him third person. If anyone disagrees tell me, and tell me why, so I can think it over. Cause I like it, but I feel bad that this story switches between first and third. I know a lot of other stories do it, but I don't mind honesty. So let me know.**

**And**

**Jace's Heart;**** I've got a bone to pick with you. Oh My God, do you not know of Pink Floyd? Pink Floyd's The Wall? Aaaahhhh! We are so in a fight! Lol no just kidding… but seriously? Oh my God we're so in a fight! No I'm kidding again. But seriously lol… no seriously. Tp answer your question already lol So since the last chapter was about Adam's past, he could speak. So the italics was NOT Adam, but lyrics… FROM PINK FLOYD Aaaahhh! We're so in a fight! I can't believe you didn't recognize those lyrics! You, me, parking lot! Midnight! Hahaha Just kidding for real this time. And sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, see sorry note above. Lol P.S. I am a huge Pink Floyd fan! :P**

* * *

><p>14. Redemption.<p>

_What shall we use  
>To fill the empty spaces<br>Where we use to talk?  
>How shall I fill the final spaces?<br>How should I complete the wall?_

* * *

><p>"I'm just a little weirded out, that's all." Jace confessed.<p>

"Why?"

"He's almost twelve and he called us mommy and daddy?" I laughed silently with my back to Jace. I didn't want him to see that I was laughing at his obviously ridiculous reaction to being called daddy by a kid that wasn't his. I knew that Jace's ego was flattening by the second. And I understood why; I'm sure Jace wasn't expecting to be called that for at least six years or more, and by a kid that was _actually ours_. It was a typical guy thing, so I wasn't going to take it personal. I just hoped Adam wouldn't over hear, because Jace's reaction might just hurt him.

"I know, if we were his actual parents, that means we had him when we were like six or seven years old." I giggled at the thought, than I finally turned around to face Jace, while leaning against the kitchen counter. When I saw his face he wasn't even looking at me, his eyes looked like they were in a daze. I loved when he looked confused or lost… well not sad lost, just deep in thought lost. It was rare to see Jace at his most clumsiest, and it was fun to see because so.

"Big bro or sis, but not mommy and daddy." His voice sounded distant, like he was standing miles away, and speaking on a normal level. I just chuckled again, before turning around, and continued to cook breakfast. I made Adam and Jace's favorite; scrambled eggs and hot wings sauce. Jace got Adam hooked on those. I finished putting the eggs on the plates, and then called the boys to the table. Adam slowly came into the kitchen and sat down. He's been worrying me since he had the nightmare the other night.

He's been acting a little distant again, or maybe that's not the way to describe it, more sad than usual I guess. I tried to ask him, get him to budge, but he just continues to say that he's just tired lately. We sat at the table quietly; both Jace's eyes and mine were on our boy. I hate pushing him all the time; I know we're supposed to give him space. That's what therapist doctors have said. Children like him are even more fragile than most. We have to show we trust him or else he'll never trust us. And even if we do- which we do- crowding him just makes him feel like we're _expecting_ him to do bad. Jace couldn't help but be worried about him, so of course he said something. Perhaps it's the silence? It _is_ hard to bear sometimes.

"Hey," Jace said softly as he quickly stroke his non-scarred cheek with his index finger. Adam's eyes followed to Jace, waiting to see what Jace wanted. "What's wrong buddy?" Adam just shrugged and brought his gaze back down to his eggs, and returned to eating. "C'mon, pal." Jace pushed on. "We hate seeing you look like this. No one wants to be sad." Adam put down his forth and let out a loud tired huff.

"_I don't want to talk about it._" And like that he picked up his fork and started eating again. Okay, well at least that told us that something was in fact bothering him. But it's never a good thing to not talk about it either. For once I wanted to push, but Jace ended it for me.

"Okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Jace started digging into his eggs, I was about to protest when knocking sounded at the door.

"I got it." I said and got up to answer, leaving the boys alone. When I opened it, Magnus stood there with Alec behind him, which sort of startled me. Alec only came over once to warn us about Maryse, why was he here now? More bad news? My heart already started to race at the sight of him.

"Clary?" Magnus smiled. "Why do you look so flustered, child?" I shook my head to kind of regain concentration.

"Nothing, I'm just. I'm just tired." I decided to use Adam's excuse. Magnus sighed at my response, and shook his head.

"To relieve your stress I will tell you that we are not here to bear bad news, but to ask you something."

"Oh!" I said letting them in the doorway. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well," Magnus continued, while taking off his scarf and shaking the snow off of it. "Allie, and I are going shopping for Christmas, and I was wondering if the little one wanted to join us."

"Christmas shopping with the two of you?" I questioned suspiciously. "Why?"

"I have my reasons, why must you be so nosy about Christmas shopping? Aren't you a little old for such a thing, Clarissa?" He giggled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're never too old to get excited over presents."

"That is indeed true, my dear."

"Fine." I smiled and huffed in disappointment. "I'll go ask him."

0o0o0

After Clary left I decided to have a one on one with Adam. I wasn't going to make him tell me what was wrong. I knew what it was like to bottle things in, thinking that if you don't talk about it, it'll go away.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" I said to him. He looked up at me while chewing the last of his eggs, and nodded. I took a napkin and wiped my mouth, and sat back in my chair. I looked at him longingly, taking in the scar on his cheek, and his damaged expression. It was like we were connected, I could feel everything he was feeling, and I wanted to make that go away for him. Angel knows it took nearly eight years for someone to come into my life to make the pain go away, and that someone was Clary. We both have so many things in common; we both love Clary very much because she saved us. Of course I love her differently than he does, but we both shared a similar reason.

"I wont make you tell me why you've been so sad lately. Although it is definitely not smart to keep it in like you're doing. But I wont force you, because that's not right either. Forcing you to do almost anything is almost as bad as abusing you, I hated it when no one would give me my space, so I'm giving you some. However, that doesn't stop me from giving you the best advice I could possibly give." He looked like he was listening very closely so I took that as a good thing.

"Whatever's bothering you has been bothering you since the night you had that nightmare, so I'm going to take a wild guess; whatever you dreamt, has you both scared and depressed. And I'm here to tell you that… it's okay to be scared. It only makes you human, and human is exactly what you are. Nothing more, nothing less. As for being sad the same rules apply. But you can't let what scares you keep you running forever. Believe me; I did it. You have to face it. What your past consists of is nothing but nightmares. But you don't have to let it control you forever, Adam."

"Don't be what you're afraid of. It only makes you your own worst enemy. And it keeps the fears and the sadness right at your front door, and they'll never go away unless you face the truth. You've done nothing wrong, and even if you've had, there is always room for forgiveness for those who ask for it. You love us don't you?"

Adam's eyes were wide, but he nodded. "_Of course!_"

"Then you're a good person. Love doesn't make you week, it makes you stronger. I use to believe the opposite. But not anymore. Love is what brought Clary to you; Love is why you're even still alive, from your family protecting you. Love is what got you and Clary out of there. Love is what brings you right here to this very moment. Even Mickey knew that Love defeats a demon, Pal." I smiled at him. "If Mickey and Malorie know that, than you certainly can. Don't be what you fear, because that's what's going to be your downfall."

Adam was speechless- heh! Yeah speechless Jace, he can't talk. I wanted to slap myself for thinking that. Anyways the point is that he was taking my words into consideration.

"Adam?" Clary came back into the kitchen. "Magnus wants to know if you want to go Christmas shopping with him and Alec."

"Shopping with two queers?" I muttered sarcastically under my breath. "Yeah that'll be fun."

"I heard that, Angel boy!" Magnus snapped.

"_I don't mind going_." Adam signed.

"Okay, then go get your coat and scarf, make sure you're warm." Clary told him. Adam stood up from the table and left the kitchen. He got ready looking as warm as he can get. Before he walked out the door with my brother and the warlock I called out to him.

"Adam!" He turned to look at me. "Please think about what I said." He nodded then left, with Magnus behind him, but not before stopping and saying to us. "Besides, you two could use some alone time." He winked at us; all the while I just rolled my eyes.

0o0o0

They entered different stores looking for presents for everyone they knew. Magnus told Adam that this was his golden opportunity to buy something for Jace and Clary. The heaviness in his heart grew only heavier when he said that to him.

"_I don't have any money._" He told Magnus, all the tall glowing man did was chuckle at him.

"Trust me my boy, you don't need money today." Adam forced a smile on his face, but he saw something flash in Magnus's cat-like eyes, Adam wasn't sure what it was, but he had a bad feeling that Magnus knew that he wasn't having as much fun as he'd hoped. He was trying to have fun, he truly was, but the memories were a traffic jam inside his mind, and it made him feel like all the memories had moved from his brain and into his stomach, and by each passing second they were rising up, and he was ready to vomit. Throw up the bad memories in black, just like the other nightmares.

And Jace's words repeating in his head;

_Love is what saved you._

_Don't be what you're afraid of._

What was he afraid of? Adam looked up at Alec who hasn't said two words to him since he stabbed him in the leg so many nights ago. Alec barely looked at him as a matter of fact, which only made him feel guiltier. _Face your fears and your sadness_. What if he ran? Would it be better by himself? He often pictured himself alone in the slaughterhouse back when he was there. Having the place to himself, and the isolation would be blissful. But he could never do that to Jace and Clary, especially Clary.

Magnus had him look at many different things he could get for Jace and Clary for Christmas, but nothing seemed to be good enough. A teddy for Clary? No way, Clary already has a couple of stuffed animals, what's one more? Just another teddy that's what. A necklace? Bracelet? Clary doesn't wear much jewelry, the only thing she has the ring on her necklace, but that was it. A t-shirt? No!

It frustrated Adam to the fullest, nothing was good enough.

Magnus looked down at him as Adam grumpily shoved something else back on its shelf. "You know, you don't have to _buy_ them something, sometimes something made from the heart is more than good enough." He smiled down at him. Adam wasn't in the right state of mind to take what he said positively. So he went and sat on a bench, giving up.

Magnus sighed at the boy, and decided to leave him be. He was having a hard day as it was. He headed to the make up department.

Adam felt tears stinging his eyes, but he was trying with all his might to stop them from flowing. He felt like the most horrible person for going with a friend to have fun, but to only be a buzz kill. But he thought that maybe he just needed to get out of the house. Maybe he needed time away from Jace and Clary. Not that they were bothering him, just because he thought he needed time to think.

Apparently this wasn't the answer, and he should've just stayed home. All the images were running through his mind, and even though he couldn't feel pain, his heart hurt. He had told his mother- his _real_ mother he hated her as his last words. He failed to help his baby sister, and deep down enjoyed stabbing Isabelle.

_Love is what saved you_.

Exactly. Jace was right, that's why he couldn't save his family, because he told her he hated her. He was being punished for his words. Why speak if all you do is hurt people when you do? He looked up and saw Alec standing in front of him with his back to him. He obviously was observing something on a shelf. Not even noticing Adam.

_Face your fears. Don't be what you fear._

So Adam stood up and slowly approached Alec from behind, he grasped his sleeve and tugged. Alec turned around, slightly startled until he saw Adam, his gaze relaxed.

"Oh damn! I thought you were something else." Alec breathed out a sigh of relieve. "What's wrong?" He asked Adam. "Do you need anything?"

"_I wanted to say I'm sorr-_"

"I'm sorry, buddy. I cannot understand sign language." The sadness in Adam's heart increased a bit. He had no piece of paper to write on, so with that he gave up.

"_Never mind_." He shook his head and turned away, and sat back down.

Alec looked at Adam's sagging feature curiously. He went off to find Magnus, who was still over by the makeup. He walked up to him looking at a red eye shadow and speaking with a representative.

"Red Passion it's called?" He said.

"Yes sir." The women replied back.

"The problem is that I don't do well with red eye shadow. Blues, purples and Pinks show up on me, but red seems a little dull for its color."

"Well perhaps it's the brand you have been using?" She asked.

"I'm thinking that may be it."

"Mag?" Alec interrupted.

"What, Allie?"

"Something's up with Adam. Magnus glanced over at Adam sitting far off on a bench, not speaking to anyone.

"Yes, the boy's been having a rough time lately."

"He tried to say something to me, but I couldn't understand." Alec said.

"Well, I think he's been trying to get your attention all day."

"What? When? And why?"

"All day, and because you've been ignoring him."

"I have not!"

"Oh yes you have!" Magnus finally stopped analyzing the eye shadow to look at his boyfriend. "I understand he stabbed both you and Izzy, but he's very damaged, and needed help. Now that he's in a better state of mind, all the guilt is settling in. That's what's wrong with him today. It's all coming back, and since Jace and Clary have beaten a conscience into him, all the guilt is piling up at once. How would you feel if you were just a child and done so many bad things, and not even at your own account?" Alec stumbled backwards a bit almost as if Magnus had slapped him.

"I don't know, I haven't been raised in a cruel dark environment." Alec answered with an unsure expression.

"Exactly, Alexander. You don't know."

He watched as other children begged their parents to tell them what they were getting for Christmas. Begging to open presents before Christmas. Talking about Santa Claus. All of them happy, all of them with family. The tears finally spilled over, and he didn't even try to hide the sobs that erupted from his throat.

_Momma loves her baby  
>And Daddy loves you too<br>And the sea may look warm to you babe  
>And the sky may look blue<br>If you should go skating  
>On the thin ice of modern life<br>dragging behind you the silent reproach  
>Of a million tear stained eyes<br>Don't be surprised, when a crack in the ice  
>appears under your feet<br>You slip out of your depth and out of your mind  
>With your fear flowing out behind you<br>As you claw the thin ice…._

_Is there anybody out there…?_

If there was a Santa why didn't _he_ save him? If there were a Santa Adam would've only wanted one present… to go home. But there is no Santa Claus. How come it took five years for someone to save him? How come it took the deaths of many girls out there? So many are out there buried beneath the hay. And he helped put them there…

Wait a minute…

That's why Santa never came…

Because he helped.

He helped hide them, burn them, and get rid of them.

He helped hurt them.

Adam couldn't take crying in front of the world anymore. He stood up from the bench and ran out the doors of the store. He has never been out without either Jace or Clary before, but he would figure out his own way home. He was smart enough; he could make it on his own. He remembered the signs, and the subways. He'll figure it out.

_Run, run, run  
>You better make your face up in<br>Your favorite disguise  
>With your button down lips<br>And your roller blind eyes  
>With your empty smile<br>And your hungry heart  
>feel the bile rising from your guilty past<br>with your nerves in tatters  
>When the conch shell shatters<br>And the hammers batter down your door  
>You'd better run<em>

_Run, run, run_

_You better run all day  
>and run all night<br>keep your dirty feelings  
>deep inside…<em>

0o0o0

Jace had left to go grab some things from the grocery store for me. Yeah we had some alone time, but being the fact that we're kind of parents now, we kind of took a nap instead. It felt almost as good as sex… kind of. I heard the door creak and assumed it was Jace. I laughed and asked if he got me ice cream. I was craving it today, and I was hoping it would cheer up Adam when he got back with Magnus and Alec.

No answer. I could've sworn I heard someone come in. But then I felt like someone was standing behind me, I turned swiftly to have someone grab my throat surprisingly. When I was able to comprehend what was going on, I saw who it was. The same man who took Adam. How?

He shoved me backwards; I hit my head on the corner of the counter. I felt like the lights behind my eyes burnt out. I could practically feel my brain bounce off the walls of my skull. My sight was blurred… fuck that! It wasn't even blurred I was aware, but all I saw was darkness. I was worried that he had knocked a screw lose in my brain, and now I was blind. I felt his boot come down on my throat. I couldn't breathe. I brought my hands to his leg, trying to remove his smelly-ass shoe away from me. My eyesight was slowly clearing; I looked up at him to see that he was holding something in his hand. He dropped it by my head, when I turned to look at it, it was my wallet.

My fucking wallet. My mundane I.D. and Social Security card, and whatever else that gave me away was in that damn thing! That's how he found us!

"Where is my boy?" He demanded out of me.

"He is not your boy." I managed to say in barely a breath. "You stole him!" We both heard a noise from outside. Jace.

"Ja-!" I tried to scream for him, but he removed his shoe from my throat to only let it make hard contact with my face, knocking me out of the loop completely… I heard muffled sounds, and saw absolute blackness…

0o0o0

He found an aluminum bat leaning against the wall, and waited quietly for whoever was outside to walk in. the second the door opened, he swung the bat, hearing a loud crack, and the tall golden boy fell forward, blood leaking out from the back of his head.

"I will get my boy back."

0o0o0

He followed the streets, signs, and the names. Thank goodness he knows how to read now. It took him hours, but he made it home. His tears felt like they were frozen to his face. He walked up the walk way, already taking off his scarf and hat when he entered the front door the first thing he saw was an unconscious Jace, tied up with rope. He dropped everything in his hands, his coat and scarf.

Panic rose up inside him as he went further in the house, he heard whimpering coming from the living room, he saw a large figure hunched over Clary, he knew who it was. Oh God did he know. Clary caught sight of him, and her eyes bulged.

"Adam run! Run away!" She screamed. Graham turned around, and saw him. Adam use to run base to base hardly ever getting out or just missing the plate, he could out run him this time. He just knew it. Graham made to get up and grab him, but Adam was already taking off to run out the door, he ran through the yard and the bushes, jumping the fence and disappearing into the darkness, all the while hearing Graham cry for him.

"Please, I need you!"

0o0o0

I was trying to work at getting myself lose; I was praying that Adam escaped. I was praying with all my strength. For once I was having a lot of trouble getting myself lose, but I was panicking. Jace always told me not to panic. But it was too late, he returned, but without Adam. Now I was praying he hadn't hurt him. Tears ran down my face as I begged to know where Adam was.

"Please, he's just a boy leave him alone." I begged.

"He's gone!" He said, his voice dark and husky. I sobbed hoping he didn't mean what I think he meant. "You came along and ruined _everything_!" He shouted. "I loved that boy! And you stole him from _me_!"

0o0o0

He finally stopped running. He stopped and bent down, holding on to his knees, trying to catch his breath. He obviously wasn't following him anymore, but what will he do now? Where could he go? The memories came rushing back to him. He thought of all the times someone could've saved him, but no one did. All the times he could've escapes, but he didn't.

In his small short moment, Adam came to realize that the world they lived in was always dark and scary. So many people today are selfish, so many people believe in every man for himself. He started to realize he was more than glad that Clary saved him, than anybody else. One of the other girls could've saved him, but as soon as they were safe they would've dropped him off at the nearest orphanage.

Well, my job is done; would've been their thoughts.

But Clary came, and she didn't just take him out of there, she kept him. Took care of him, _never_ gave up on him. She _never_ left him behind. Therefore, he will not leave her behind! Clary was proof that there is some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for!

_Hey you  
>Out there in the cold<br>Getting lonely, getting old  
>Can you feel me?<br>Hey you  
>Standing in the isles<br>With itchy feet  
>And fading smiles<br>Can you feel me  
>Hey you<br>Don't help them to bury the light  
>Don't give in<br>Without a fight!_

Adam turned around and wandered into another neighbor's yard. Jumping fences and ducking branches.

_Hey you  
>Out there on your own<br>Sitting naked by the phone  
>Will you touch me<br>Hey you  
>With your ear against the wall<br>Waiting for someone to call out  
>Will you touch me<br>Hey you  
>Will you help me to carry the stone<br>Open your heart  
>I'm coming home!<em>

Adam ran through the woods, the bulls still blurred his vision but he ignored them. Just like Clary had said to him that first night they escaped. It's not real. It's nothing.

And nothing will stop him from facing his fears tonight. He wasn't going to coward like the way many do in this world. He was going to pay back Clary for all she has done. He wasn't going to leave her when she _refused_ to leave him. He jumped the last gate and made it to the front yard and darted up the path, bursting through the front door. He saw his aluminum baseball bat on the floor not far from where Jace lay. He picked it up, and bent down over Jace, he stroked his hair, hoping that told him that everything would be okay. He stood up and moved further into the living room…

_It was only fantasy  
>The Wall was too high<br>As you can see  
>No matter how he tried<br>He could not break free  
>And the worms ate into his brain.<em>

He slowly went into the living room and he saw him hunched over her again. He heard her say something to him, and what she said, made him fall to his knees.

"I needed help, I couldn't bear doing it alone. And my father, he made me!" Graham had said to her.

"And just like your father, you made Adam do the same things, except to people! You hurt him, just as bad as your father hurt you." She said with anger and venom dripping from her tongue. And Graham fell to his knees and began to sob, but that didn't soften Adam's heart not even in the slightest.

He slowly came up behind him, and Clary saw, but she said nothing. Her face was full of shock. As she stared up at Adam's determined expression. Graham sat back, as if knowing he was there.

"My boy…" He said, and like that Adam swung back the bat and let it come down on Graham's back. He fell forward and rolled on to his back. When he looked up and saw the boy's hurt, but hollow expression. He said a few more words.

"I'm sorry…. Thank you…" Adam swung the bat, and bashed it into Graham's skull, and continued to do it again, and again, and again, and again, and again. Blood was flying up, and splashing Adam in the face, and his shirt. The blood poured from Graham's head, and Adam hadn't planned on stopping until he heard Clary scream.

"Adam stop! Please stop!" He did as he was told. He stopped and stepped back, letting the baseball bat fall to the ground at his feet.

_Hey you  
>Out there on the road<br>Always doing what your told  
>Can you help me<br>Hey you  
>Out there beyond the wall<br>Breaking bottles in the hall  
>Can you help me?<br>Hey you  
>Don't tell me there's no hope at all<br>Together we stand  
>Divided we fall..<br>we fall  
>we fall<br>we fall_

He helped Clary get untied as they heard rushing coming from the front of the house. Turns out Alec and Magnus had returned, they of course found Jace first, and Alec had begun healing him. Adam had completely untied Clary, and walked back to Graham's corpse and continued to stare. The others crowded in the living room, Jace rushing to Clary and holding her.

"Oh God!" Magnus said. "Well, that is by far a work of art." Magnus said gesturing about the body that now lay in the middle of the living room.

"Adam?" Clary questioned. "Are you okay?" His face was vacant again, as he stared down at the only parent he knew for five years. His mouth opened, and sound came out… five simple words without a single stutter, and as clear as a whistle.

"Just like he showed me…."

* * *

><p><strong>Songs all by Pink Floyd's The Wall<strong>

****Empty Spaces****

****The Thin Ice****

****Run Like Hell****

****Hey You****

* * *

><p><strong>The Wall Interpretation:<strong>

**Okay since I have mistaken and not **_**everyone**_** knows about Pink Floyd's The Wall.. Which is a SIN in my opinion. lol. But I'm gonna let it go for now. Hehehe.**

**So for all who have not experienced Pink Floyd I highly recommend going to youtube and looking up these songs. AND renting and/or buying/downloading the film The Wall! THE BEST MUSICAL FILM EVER MADE! If anyone is under 16 or has really sensitive parents don't watch it, cause there's nudity, drugs, and a lot of other graphic scenes. Anyways;**** the film is about Pink who has dwelled deep into a depression. He suffers from a lot of psychological problems. He had an overprotective mother. A father who died during the World War. So he grew up in England with an over protective mother, without a father, and went to catholic school where the teachers were very highly abusive. Hence the song Another Brick In The Wall….**

**Which, how do you guys not know that song?**

_We don't need no education  
>We don't need no thought control<br>__Hey! Teacher! Leave those kids alone!  
><em>_All and all it's all just bricks in the Wall!_

**C'mon everyone knows the lyics! Even if you don't know the band you HAVE to know the lyrics. It's like telling me you don't know the Beatles…. DON'T any of you tell me that either! Lol.**

**Anyways Pink grows up to be a rebellious rock star. Gets involved in drugs and blah blah blah. After his wife leaves him, which I am sure it was due to alcohol abuse and such, he dives even deeper into his depression. He refuses to perform, or even leave his hotel room. So his jerk manager shoots him up with heroine to get him going so he can perform, and basically make them money. Hence the song Comfortably Numb**

_Okay, just a little pinprick  
>They'll be no more AAAAHHHHH!<br>But you may feel a little sick  
>Can you stand up?<br>Do you believe it's working?  
>Good<br>That'll keep you going for the show  
>C'mon it's time to go.<em>

_There is no pain you are receding  
>a distant ship's smoke on the horizon<br>You are only coming through in waves  
>Your lips move<br>But I can't hear what your saying  
>When I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse<br>Out of the corner of my eye  
>I turned to look but it was gone<br>I cannot put my finger on it now  
>The child is grown, the dream is gone<br>I have become comfortably numb_

**The Wall is the emotional block Pink has created in his mind, a Wall between him and reality. And each brick is a bad memory that built the wall. ****That is why I am using this Album for Adam. He has built a wall between himself and the world. And each negative impact on his life is a brick in the Wall, building higher and higher around him, closing him off from the world, and everyone who loves him…**

**Understand now? =)**

**Again! You all NEED to see The Wall, and open your minds up to more classic rock ESPECIALLY Pink Floyd. THIS is what the definition of music is! Okay I am done with the explanation. lol I'll be updating Slut Year too! =)**


	16. Ascending

**Chapter 15: Ascending**

I was staring at him in pure shock, we all were. The first words that Adam spoke, the _very_ first words. _Just like he showed me_. I was afraid I had lost him. I was afraid that he returned to being the same sociopathic child I found in the abandoned pig farm almost two months ago. He was still, devoid of emotion, and covered in blood. There was no denying it; Adam had finally killed someone. Was it only a matter of time? Was it always meant to be the man who made him the way he is? Jace was determined to kill Valentine, not because he _wanted_ to, no because he _needed_ to. Was that what this was about? Maybe Adam needed to do this? Or maybe it was bound to happen with anyone, but unfortunately for Graham… he was the first.

All of these thoughts, questions, and fears were racing through my mind like a Washington Bridge traffic jam. I wanted to reach out to my boy, to hold him, to kiss his head and tell him it was all right. But at the same time I also feared to touch him. He looked as though any movement would startle him from his fantasy that he seemed to be hidden in. Not that it he was actually _in_ a fantasy. But none of us knew _what_ to do!

"As much as you seem to be admiring your work…" Magnus said while slowly approaching the dead body that lay on the ground in front of Adam's feet. "We need to… erm…. Dispose of this waist properly." Magnus slowly bent down to somehow grab the body. For the first time I have known Magnus, he looked so unsure of himself. "What to do with this?" He whispered under his breath, but obviously not low enough for us to not hear it. "I'll have to make special measures." He said while standing straight again, and dug his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a vile that glowed a gorgeous blue. Like it was straight from a magical lake of another world. He popped the cork, and poured the unknown liquid over the body. Right there before our eyes the body began to dissipate. I took one last look at the corpse of a now mutilated man. Adam crushed his skull entirely. His face was absolutely bashed in to the point of it being flat as a pancake. Soon the liquid had consumed all of the body, and all that was left was some bloodstains on the carpet. At this point my eyes had completely left Adam, and what the corner of my vision caught were tears. I turned to him to see that he was trembling like a leaf.

"Adam…?" I crawled closer to him; I saw the tears running down his eyes, and the sobs leaving his lips. He was making more noise this time. He finally found his voice.

"They all left me…" He said. "They_ always_ left me!"

0o0o0o0o0o

_*Flashback*_

_"Help me, please." She begged, tears running down her cheeks again. She tried to keep her voice low incase the man heard them. "I can help you, but only if you help me!" She cried. "Please!" He finally moved his head, to look at something, it scared her, maybe the man was coming, but then he turned around and walked to the table that had an assortment of knives lined up neatly next to one another. She saw his hand grasp one, and he turned to face her. Her heart began to race so fast that she felt sick._

_He started to walk closer with a knife at hand._

_"Please…" She whispered…_

_He had saw the only grip that held her up on the rope was wrapped around the hook. He knew it was too tight for him to untie it, so he knew the knife was his best chance. He approached her slowly, and he could see in her eyes that she was beginning to panic. He could not speak, not that he wanted to, or else he would let her know he was not going to hurt her. He brought his hand up; his ears were wide open to hear her gasp in fear. Until the rope snapped, and she fell on to her knees. _

_Adam dropped the knife and turned to face her, he waited until she regained her strength in her arms, and legs. She was grunting in pain with the new use of her muscles. She turned her head to look at him; they held each other's gaze for a moment. Adam looking as innocent as ever. He was waiting for her to take his hand, and finally take him home. _

_Oh God did he want to go home._

_Maybe they had abandoned him, but any place was better than here. He could no longer remember their faces, nor the sound of their voices, but the familiar comfortable atmosphere was still present in his skin, in his memory. Getting more excited by the second, he slowly walked to wards the girl with his hand extended, but she slapped it away, making him jump back and lean against the wall behind him._

"_Stay away from me you little shit!" She snapped. It shocked Adam, almost to tears. Then the realization set in; she never wanted to save him, to bring him home. All she wanted was to help herself, just like the two girls before her. He was done, no one cared. His saddened facial expression turned into a malicious stare. No matter…. She won't survive. None of them ever do._

_He wanted to be the one to do it this time._

_To gut her until her intestines fell to the floor. _

_But his anger was so evident that he didn't even notice her stand up and limp away… he hadn't even realized anything until he heard her scream_

'_Good!' He thought to himself. 'I hope he makes it last…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"She never helped me!" He sobbed. "But no one ever did! I was always left behind…" I watched him as the tears fell like faucets. He still shook violently. "But you…" He finally looked up at me, eyes soaked, and puffy, snot even ran from his noes. "You saved me… you didn't leave me…. So I wasn't going to leave you!" He cried even harder at the sight of my eyes boring into his blue ones. I began to notice more details about him, like even his teeth. He hardly opened his mouth but to eat before. But standing in front of me, in full-fledged tears, his teeth were in full view. He had an overbite, and a very crooked tooth off to the side of his mouth on his upper jaw. He was in terrible need of braces, but a small part of me didn't want to change that, just like Jace's chipped front tooth.

"I was going to leave you…" He said again… and again. "You never left me!"

"I know!" I pulled him into a tight hug as he sobbed into my shoulder. "And thank you!" I said as I squeezed him much tighter.

"They always left me!" He continued to sob.

"Shhh… it's okay now." He body was completely gone, as I held a blood-covered child in my arms as he cried his eyes out. Now was time to give him yet another bath to remove the blood. There were still bloodstains in the carpet, and the guys were arguing amongst themselves on whether or not to get rid of the carpet or find another way. Except Jace who was watching both Adam and I, he seemed to be in awe as he watched me rock a boy whose tears had now soaked my shirt.

"Want me to bathe him?" He asked quietly. I looked at him, thinking that I was going to do it, but I was really the one who needed to figure out the carpet situation since it was _my_ house… or my parent's house. Which they will come home and wonder about the floor either way. So no matter what I was going to need to tell the truth, and probably get them a new carpet.

"Sure," I finally said to Jace. "If you don't mind?"

"Of course not." He said softly. He stood up and came over to Adam, and me when his hands wrapped around Adam, Adam's grip tightened on me.

"Adam," I whispered. "It's only Jace, he's going to give you a bath." Adam's hands loosened from me, and Jace lifted him up, Adam's legs were wrapped around him, and his arms griped Jace's neck tightly, as they both disappeared from my view down the hall.

"Guy!" I shouted at the two boyfriends quarrelling. "We'll just throw away the rug and get a new one."

"Where will you find one exactly like this one, prey tells?"

"We wont!" I said sounding exhausted. "We'll just have to tell the truth! Duh!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

I put Adam down, he remained quiet, and so did I. The poor child had been through enough for one childhood, I was planning on leaving him be for the night that was the least I could do. I stripped him of his clothes and sat him in the tub; he gripped his knees against his chest, and was still trembling. He let the waterfall on him, the blood running down and slowly disappearing once again. Huh… why does this all seem like déjà vu?

"I'm sorry, Jace." Adam suddenly sobbed. I looked down at him, my eyes full of surprise.

"For what?"

"For being what I feared." He cried into his knees. "You told me not to be what I feared, and I was so scared…" He trailed off in an ocean of tears downing out whatever sense he _was_ making. I bent down to lean over the tub.

"Hey…" I whispered to him. "What are you scared of?"

"O-of what I just did." He stuttered. "I don't want to be like him, but I hated him! All I wanted to do was hurt him, I wanted to destroy him!" He cried even louder. I couldn't help what fell out of my mouth next.

"Well you sure as hell destroyed him alright!"

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed. I panicked that Clary would sprint in here and get all pissed off at what I said.

"No-no-no forget what I said- forget what I said!" I he stopped screaming, but his head was still buried in his knees as he sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed. "Adam," I said his name with as much clarity in my voice as I possibly could. "What you did in there… it wasn't the answer, however, it doesn't dirty your soul either."

"Yes it does!" he shouted.

"No!" I stopped him, and patted his head. "What you did was out of defense, and anger. Everything was bottled up inside, and you let it all out at once- big time." The kid's cries softened, and slowed. "Remember when I told you about my father?" He looked up at me, and nodded.

"Well, he was a very… very bad person. He hurt Clary, her mom, and me. But the sad thing is… no matter how terrible he treated me… I still loved him."

"Why…?" His sobs were finally gone, as he looked at me with such curiosity.

"You know, it is so strange hearing your voice." I laughed, and he giggled. "No, to answer your question… it was because he was my father. He might not have been my _real_ father, but he was all I knew. And in between the bad… there was good."

"But if there was good times _and_ bad, what made you hate him?" He asked me. I let out a breath like I was getting ready to bungee jump off a cliff.

"He sent me away to live where we were staying before we came here, and for a long time I was very unhappy, because I missed him. I was too young and naïve to understand that the way he treated me was abuse. I felt so out of place; like I didn't belong. I was determined to be the best warrior. And I thought that meant that I couldn't care whether I lived or died. Until I met Clary…."

"She saved you too… huh? I smiled at him.

"Yes, she did. She made me feel like I belonged somewhere, like I was home. And I never felt that way anywhere, except with my father. But soon he returned…"

"He did? What happened?" His voice was so high pitched, and full of energy. It was still shocking, and yet so exhilarating to hear it finally. It made me smile, to know my boy could actually speak. And now I get to listen to it.

No wait…. What if he never shuts up? What if he's _one of those_? Aw shit!

"He tried to hurt Clary, he tried to take her away from me. _That_ is what made me hate him. He _knew_ that she was the only thing that made me happy in so long, and yet he didn't care in the slightest if he took her away from me for good. And he didn't try to take her away _literally_ in the beginning. He made us believe we were uh… brother and sister."

"Ew!" He made a face of disgust. "Wait, I thought you said he wasn't your _real_ dad?"

"He wasn't, but I didn't find that out until he almost actually _did_ take Clary away forever!"

"What did you do?" I looked at him, my face suddenly going serious.

"I was going to kill him…" Adam's face dropped a bit, and his voice dropped too, just above a whisper.

"Did you?"

"Well… no…"

"Doesn't exactly make me feel better, _Atticus_!" He snapped at me. I must admit that I was impressed. My personality was rubbing off on him.

"Thank you! That is quite a compliment. Atticus Finch," I repeated the name. "I can get use to being called that." Adam rolled his eyes at me. "Seriously, Adam… I was going to, but he… got me first… it's a very long complicated story. I would've if I was faster."

"But you're the fastest person I know."

"Yeah, and I still am, because that son of a bitch is dead. Not by my hand, but he's dead! And if I had done it… trust me… I wouldn't let it get me down for the rest of my life. Killing someone is never the answer, but I like to look at it as a necessary loss. He was evil… just like that man that stole you from your life so long ago!"

"Would God forgive me?" He asked, putting his head down.

"If you ask, and deserve… you shall receive." I tapped his nose, and he smiled. I heard the front door slam, and Clary's voice. I couldn't hear words, but she sounded stressed.

"Hey, I think you're clean, you might want to step out and get dressed." He did as I told, and I handed him a white tank top, and grey sweat pants. He rushed to put them on, and we rushed out the bathroom door. We were practically bumping into each other as we quickly made our way down the hall. We came to the end, and who was standing at the front door, but Luke and Jocelyn… perfect timing?

"What is going on?" Jocelyn's voice sounded harsh. "Why are you all here? You're supposed to be at the institute? Why is Jace with you?" She shot her head in my direction. I put my hands on Adam's shoulders, almost as if his presence would protect me. "Who is this boy? And WHY is there blood in my living room?"


	17. Merry Christmas, Adam!

****IMPORTANT: Please realize that I updated twice at once, there's the chapter before this... ASCENDING, and this one "MERRY CHRISTMAS, ADAM"****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: "Merry Christmas, Adam!"<strong>

Alec and Magnus left Jace and I to explain everything. After Jace and I put Adam to bed of course.

We both sat next to each other on the couch in the living room, while mom and Luke sat across from us. I explained everything down to a T! I even finally told the truth that I wandered inside the abandoned place, not taken. Of course that earned a very curious look from Jace.

"Clary!" My mother was leaning against one hand against her forehead. "You can't keep this child."

"And where do you think he can go? Huh?"

"Clary! He is not a pet!"

"I never said he was! I rescued him, mom! Jace and I have been _raising_ him for the past two months! We have been through hell and back with him!"

"The answer is no! End of story."

"Shhh!" I shushed her.

"Don't shush me young lad-"

"You'll wake Adam! He's been through enough for one night!"

"Clary, I don't know what else to tell you. Maryse was right, he is an eleven-year-old boy. You two aren't even old enough for a baby, what makes you think you can raise a young adolescent that's barely five years younger than you!"

"We've been doing an excellent job so far. Compared to others.." Jace muttered. My mother shot him a glare, but didn't speak to him.

"No! I understand you felt sorry for him, but he's better off with mundanes!"

"He wont be raised by _anyone_ if you do this!" Jace was the one to snap this time." He is far too old to be adopted. Children of his age are rarely adopted! All parents want a.." Jace changed his voice to a mocking cutesy tone. "They want a cute little baby who has just barely got off potty training and says lines that come from the fucking Cosby show!" I tried not to chuckle as he continued. "Nobody wants a damaged pre-teen. And you know why? Because they don't want to deal with the years of struggle, frustration, the agony, and sadness of trying to raise a destroyed child. They don't want to fucking deal with what we've been dealing with for the past two fucking months! And for only two months we've gotten pretty damn far. You didn't see him when Clary first dragged him in bleeding half to death. Because the son of a bitch who raised him for the past five years, the same son of a bitch who destroyed his whole life when he was only six, stabbed his hand into the fucking kitchen table and _nailing it there_! He was completely soulless if we send him off now, you will only be ruining his life even more. I know! I am no fucking different than he is! You have no right to make this decision against him! Until you know what it is like to go through psychological trauma, shut the fuck up!"

I stared at Jace in full shock, Luke was completely speechless, but my mother was fuming. Figures she wouldn't understand.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't understand psychological trauma, boy! When the man in your life destroys your unborn son right underneath your nose, you can come speak to me! When the love of your life turns into a murdering nightmare, then you can speak to me that way!" She may have been right, but Jace wasn't having it.

"When that same man you married, that you ran away to hide from raises you to hate, and hurt, and destroy others while you have absolutely no control over that! When you're a helpless child, who can't control his surrounding environment. When _you_ had an escape, when _you_ were an adult and was much more stronger than I. When you wear my fucking shoes… for _one fucking day_! Than you can fucking treat me like shit, bitch!" That was when Jace stood up abruptly, still glaring at my mother who was now shocked. As so was I. "You know, maybe if you didn't run and hide from your problems, maybe I would've been raised by my real parents, instead of raised by a psychopathic fucking monster! Maybe my life was fucked because of you! I'm tired of walking on eggshells around you. You are no fucking better than me."

Suddenly Jocelyn was on her feet, getting in my boyfriend's face. Luke followed her to hold her back. "I did what I did to protect my child!" She yelled. I was getting nervous that Adam could hear.

"I understand that…" Jace said softly. "But keeping this whole world a secret from her was by far the stupidest fucking thing you could have done for her safety. Why would she ignore a distress call from her mother? I know I wouldn't! She went home, where a demon waited her, where if it weren't for me you wouldn't even _have_ a daughter right now! Actually on more than one occasion I am the reason why she is still here. So If I were you, I would treat me with much more respect!"

My mother stood speechless, her eyes glossy, and her hands were shaking. Jace went to leave, but I noticed that he had stopped in his tracks. There standing in the doorway was Adam. I stood up, next to Jace who was standing in shock. I saw tears fall from my baby's face.

"You're sending me away, aren't you?" He sniffed. "I'm sorry! I promise I'll do anything, just please don't send me away. I don't wanna go!" He ran to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, sobbing into my chest. "Please, I am so sorry for what I did! I will do anything! Please!" I held him back, and eyed my mother over the top of his head.

"I promised you that I would never leave, and I _intend_ to keep that promise!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What room would you like, Adam?" I asked him as he ran up the hall, and ran into one room and jumped on the bed.

"This one, mommy!" I went into the room, and leaned against the doorframe as he jumped up and down on the bed. We were looking for our own place so Adam could have his own room. We weren't sure if we could afford it, but it was worth a try. Maryse would be a nightmare if we moved back in to the institute, and there wasn't enough room at my house. But we weren't going to move until after New Years.

"Are we gettin it?" He asked.

"We'll see. Wont you love having your own room?"

"Oh yeah!" Jace came up to us, and kissed my cheek.

"C'mon we have to get home." He said to us. "Jocelyn is baking cookies."

"Yes!" Adam jumped off the bed and darted down the hall. "I wanna help her!" My mom came to her reconcile, her and Jace were tense now, but at least she didn't force us to give up Adam. I would've forever hated her if she did. I must say, Jace's harsh words are probably to thank for that. I wasn't going to give up Adam, but I don't know what lengths my mother would have went….

0o0o0o0o0o0

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Adam was jumping on our bed. "C'mon guys it's Christmas, I wanna open presents!" I sat up, and he leapt from the bed, and decided to go to my parent's room and drive them crazy as well. Jace and I groggily got up and out of bed and made it to the living room. Soon after Adam was pushing both my parents from behind down the hall.

"Okay, boy, okay!" Luke chuckled.

"Well, I got all you guys presents, and I want you to open them!" Adam ran out from behind them and pulled out two presents from the tree, and handed them to mom, and Luke, who opened his first. At the sight of his present, Luke's eyes widened, then a goofy grin appeared.

"Dog shampoo?" He held it up.

"What?" Adam said. "You always smell like wet dog, at least that's what Jace said." He chuckled.

"He he he… shut up!" Jace smacked him upside the head.

"Didn't hurt!" Adam taunted.

"Well… he definitely picks up from Jace, very funny, boy." Luke laughed. My mom finished unwrapping hers, she pulled out a very beautiful hat with ribbons that flowed from it.

"Oh my!" She gasped.

"Magnus said you'd like it." Adam said while pulling out one for me and Jace."

"Oh it is gorgeous, Adam!" She put it on her head. Jace opened his to find a nice digital watch.

"Oh thanks!" He said while putting it on.

"I know yours broke, so I got you a new one." I opened mine next to find the most gorgeous drawing of me, holding a boy. I was in shock… a drawing… of me… and Adam.

"Adam… did you do this?" He slowly nodded and came over to me.

"I've been working on it since you guys brought me here, and I saw that you draw too." I looked up at him, trying not to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me you drew?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Jace knew." He looked at Jace and smiled, Jace looked at me, and chuckled. Tears fell from my eyes, as I use my fingers to follow the patterns. He was fabulous for his age. I couldn't of asked for a better present.

"Thank you." I whispered. "You should open yours- this one." I said handing him a small package.

"What is it?"

"Open it." Jace said. "It's from Clary and I." He quickly tore open the wrappings, revealing a picture frame with a very beautiful memory contained in it. Adam's family. His father, his mother, and little sister.

"You told me you couldn't remember their faces anymore." I said. "So we thought this would help." He slowly brought the picture to his chest, hugging it closely as tears fell from his eyes. "I miss them." He said softly.

"We know…" He looked back up at us after a moment of silence and smiled.

"I love you guys!" He said.

"We love you too." Jace said while ruffling his hair.

"Merry Christmas, Adam… now go you have so much more presents!" I said.

"Yippeee!" He jumped up grabbing a thin long wrapped present. "I think I know what this is!" He said while tearing it up, revealing.. "A SKATEBOARD!" He cheered and hugged it to his chest. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He squealed before opening up more, while Jace, my mom, Luke and I watched with such greatness that he was _finally_ happy. I didn't care to brag about how I saved this boy's life, I was just glad he had one.

I said one more time… "Merry Christmas, Adam."

* * *

><p><strong>Just to make it clear, we STILL have a quite a few more chapters to go. This isn't the end. I don't know if anyone remembers me saying the clave will get involved, but they will. Sadly enough. Their happiness will only last so long. Jocelyn and Jace will have a talk, and to make one thing clear... which it will be explained soon, and later. lol. But Adam does not call Jace Daddy, Adam will explain why. I hope you have have a Happy Holiday, and Merry Christmas. =) This chapter was just a happy go lucky one to give these poor guys a break. I updated a million and one banners on a lot of these chapters. The banners are bitchin I recommend you all go look at them =) just go to my profile, and click the links, and make sure you click on the images to make them bigger =) other than that...<strong>

**Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!**

**P.S. please realize that I updated twice at once, there's the chapter before this... ASCENDING, and this one "MERRY CHRISTMAS, ADAM"**


	18. Amicus

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JACE'S HEART.. WHO IS NOW MELLAR'S HEART! hahaha. You confused me with your name change. lol. ANyways, I decided to post about an hour before the midnight struck... at least my time. hahaha. All just for you. I updated Paths and Roads of a Single Parent, BeneVolence, and Slut Year on this day for you! =D**

**Also, for the record I thought I'd tell you that my birthday was actually the 22. So I am now 23. Yep, I am old. haha. So our birthdays aren't too far from each other =)**

**Please enjoy the new chapters guys. =)**

* * *

><strong><strong>

Chapter 17: Amicus

Today would be his first day of school. Adam wasn't looking forward to it much. The closest he has ever gotten to being around other children his age was at the park, and most of the time he would stick to Clary's side. With the exception of the little boy he slugged, he secretly grinned to himself about the memory. He held on to Clary's hand tightly as they walked the streets of the city together, he was relishing in holding her hand, almost as if the school itself would be the end of him. He was cherishing this small time he had to hold her hand. Remembering the way it felt, how warm and soft it was. He knew he was being ridiculous, but it felt as though once he got in the school, it would take years for the day to end.

He was frightened how he'll react to others, mostly afraid to be _this_ far from Jace and Clary. The longest he was away was with Magnus and Alec the day they took him Christmas shopping. And obviously that turned out real well. Clary did most of the talking the whole walk to school. Adam mostly remained quiet. He knew he was supposed to go, but whining and carrying on would only agitate Clary, and get him into trouble. At the moment he felt like a coward, but it also didn't bother him if Clary suddenly said, "Let's go home." And he would never have to attend a school.

They rounded another corner, and they were there. The air seemed to get chillier the closer they got. There was no snow on the ground, it had melted, but the weather hasn't been exactly cold enough to bring them more white rain from the sky. When they passed the gate to enter the schoolyard, Adam planted both feet in the ground firmly and wouldn't walk any further. Clary turned around to see her boy refusing to move any closer to the tall red building.

"Adam," Her voice sounded pleading. "You have to go to school. Education is very important." He shook his head, and continued to keep his feet pressed firmly in the spot they were in. "What is this?" Clary asked, putting a hand on her hip. "You're not going to speak again?" She asked him. Adam neither nodded nor shook his head, sending out his point. Clary let out a tired sigh, and swiped some hair out of her eyes from the wind. "Please don't do this, Adam." She said. "We've enjoyed hearing you speak, and now because you aren't getting your way, you are going to refuse to let us her your voice?" He still didn't answer her; he just stared at her, and slightly tugged on her hand, hoping to pull her in the opposite direction. Of course she wasn't having it.

"Adam, if you don't come inside the school, I will take away your skateboard." His eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh, I'll do it!" She nodded. "I'll take it, and have Magnus put a spell on it so that you'll never find it. As a matter of fact I will do all the same with the video games, your bike, and-" But he gave in and walked in through the gate, and stood in front of her, their hands still attached. He still wasn't speaking, but at least he was going inside.

"That's what I thought." She grinned and led him all the way of the stone steps. He watched the other kids, run, shout, chase each other, and throw things. They all seemed happy, but he'd much rather spend time with Jace and Clary than have friends his own age. If he was going to be perfectly honest, he'd much rather not have anything to do with children his age. Too much trouble.

They walked inside and into a large, wide hallway. Full of lockers, bulletin boards that contained news, drawings, and lunch schedules. There were also bigger kids, ones almost as tall as Jace. It made him nervous as they eyed him while walking with his mother down the hall. This place had an odd smell. Not a gross, decaying smell, but just something distinct and unable to describe. It was a mixture of lunch food, crayons, and maybe that new smell you get when entering a brand new home with fresh pain, and newly washed sheets. Adam didn't like the smell much at all. Then again, Adam of all people knows that you can get use to anything, once you are around it long enough.

They came to a tall door with a window in it that you could not see through. Adam kept his attention on the door a moment longer once they were through it. Why would anyone put up a window that you couldn't see through? He thought to himself. The window was like a foggy texture, with bold words written in black on the door.

**Main Office**

Adam turned his head back forward to see Clary lean up on a counter, talking to an older lady with thick curly black hair. She had wrinkles in the corners of her eyes, and very thin lips. She wore glasses on the very edge of her nose, and they were shaped like old granny stereo typed glasses. Adam could already tell he wasn't going to like her much.

"Excuse me, I am here to enroll my son in school." The lady looked up and eyed Clary as well as letting her eyes wander to Adam. She looked at Clary suspiciously, and then looked at Adam again.

"He looks a little old to be your child, and you look a little young." Her voice was as sharp as glass, listening to it alone made Adam cringe like someone had scratched a blackboard.

"Well, he's adopted." Clary added.

"Ohh." The women realized. "I see." She looked down and sent Adam a fake smile, he didn't react in return.

"His name?" She asked.

"Adam Br- Adam Lightwood." She had almost said his real name. Not that it mattered, Adam wasn't worried, he knew Magnus could put a spell on the whole place to mislead them.

"Adam Lightwood," The old women repeated. "Date of birth?" She asked.

"April 7th, 1998." Clary answered. The women asked for other things as well, like a transcript, previous school attendance, emergency contacts, and even medical records. Luckily they had all of that, but the medical records were shockingly real. Clary makes sure she sends Adam to a pediatrician as often as possible. Due to his condition he needs annual check ins.

"CIPA?" The women questioned while looking at his file. "Wow, I have heard of this, isn't it supposed to be quite rare?" She asked Clary.

"Yes," Clary answered. "From my research; only about seventeen cases have been recorded here in the US, I haven't looked into any other countries. But yes, not a very common disorder." They discussed other things as well, while Adam went and sat patiently in a chair far to the side of the room. Listening, and letting his eyes roam the office.

Other parents were in there talking about their children as well. One woman was informing the school that her child would be sick, and not returning for some time. Another was there to speak about her child's disciplinary behavior. There were other kids sitting outside a door in chairs lined up. What were _they _doing?

"Toby? Mrs. Pattinson will see you now." Woman said from her desk, the one boy stood up and went inside the office. He was surely confused; why would they be waiting outside a door? He looked at the other kids, waiting patiently to be seen. One boy had pitch-black hair, and pale skin. His bangs covered his eyes, and he wore a long sleeved grey shirt, with black pants. He was a little older, and much taller than Adam. He made eye contact with him, and grinned. But it wasn't friendly.

"Okay, Adam!" A woman came into view; she had long soft brown hair, and had a decently young face. She seemed to be the friendliest face he has seen since he came into the building. "I will be your sixth grade Literature teacher. And if you want, I will give you a quick tour before school starts. How does that sound?" She asked him. He didn't answer. Clary came over and pulled the teacher aside. Away from Adam.

"I apologize if he doesn't respond, but you'll find him doing this whenever he feels like being distant." Clary said to her in a whisper, the nice lady chuckled.

"When he wants to be distant, he means it, huh?" Clary smiled and nodded.

"The thing is," Clary glanced over at Adam, who was staring off into space. "He's been through a lot, as a matter of fact, when we took him in he was mute. We finally got him to start talking, but he's upset with me right now."

"Separation." The teacher said.

"I'm sorry?" Clary did a double take.

"What I mean is, he looks up to you, feels something special with you. So it's separation anxiety. Most kids go through it, but mostly the… inner tortured?" She looked at Clary and cringed. "Did I say that right?" Clary smiled and shook her head.

"You're fine." She told her. "I just thought I'd warn you, that he'll be doing this quite often until he is comfortable. I didn't want you guys calling us saying something is wrong because he wont speak." Clary chuckled before saying her next sentence. "We already _know_ there is something wrong." The teacher nodded, and completely understood.

"Don't worry, I see exactly what it is."

"Thank you!" Clary smiled and shook her hand. She then went back over to Adam, and bent down to his level. He looked at her with such sadness, with begging in his eyes, and also with much resentment. "Please Adam." She whispered. "Don't say _anything_ about what Jace and I do. Nothing about Magnus, or fairies, werewolves, or vampires, because if you do… well… you already know." He nodded slowly, still being impassive with her. It was slowly breaking her heart. "I will be here to pick you up at the end of your day. At two-thirty in the afternoon, okay?" He nodded again. "And Adam, I love you!" She put both her hands on his face, while stroking his hair with the tips of her fingers. "Please forgive me, it's only for your own good. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends!" She kissed his forehead, and stood up. When he still didn't say anything or respond she made to leave.

"Okay Adam, shall we go?" Asked the teacher. Adam looked up and saw Clary getting ready to exit the door. He leapt from the chair and chased after her.

"Mom!" He shouted, while wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly, while they both rocked back and forth. "I'll behave, I promise." He said into her neck. She smiled into his hair at the top of his head.

"I know you will." She kissed his hair and finally separated herself from him. "I love you, and I'll see at two – thirty."

"Two – thirty." He repeated and watched her retreating figure make its way down the hall.

"You ready?" The nice lady appeared by him again, and he nodded. "C'mon." They started walking down the halls, Adam glanced in each doorway looking at students rushing in, and finding their seats.

"So my name is Jennifer Lovell. You will call me Mrs. Lovell. I will be your sixth grade teacher like I said. This school goes from sixth to eighth grade. This is the art hall." She gestured around her, showing off all the nice artworks that lined up the hall, and hung on walls. They went from hall to hall, until they finally came to- what she called it, the sixth grade hall. She took him into his first class, and had him stand in front.

"Hello, kids. This is Adam. He is new here. Can you all say hi?"

"Hi Adam." All the kids said at once. Adam didn't respond, smile, nod, or anything. He knew his therapist said it was bad to hide inside your own mind whenever scared, or angry. But he always thought it was wiser to keep your mouth shut, and to only open it when necessary.

"Now Adam is not just new to the school, but he's new to the neighborhood as well. So just like many of you have experienced he's feeling a little out of place. So why don't we all try to make him feel as welcome as we can, okay?" She looked down at Adam who just looked back at her. "Why don't you take a seat next to Victoria over there, the blonde girl." She pointed at a little blue eyed, blonde girl sitting in the back. She looked up and grinned at him. He silently walked over and sat at his desk, which was quite awkward.

You could only sit on one side? Why? He tried not to bring any attention to himself so he decided to explore the odd chair another time. The teacher requested a paper and pencil to be taken out for notes, as she began talking about Literature. Adam searched and searched his backpack for a pencil, it seemed that he probably forgot to pack them.

Secretly frustrated with himself, he dropped his bag on the floor beside him, and mindlessly looked around. He felt incredibly foolish just sitting around not doing anything, while the whole class was scribbling and scribbling away on their papers.

"Hey?" He heard a whisper next to him, and turned to see the little blonde girl looking at him. "Do you need a pencil?" She asked. He glanced back up at the teacher who still hadn't noticed them yet, then back at the girl and nodded. She smiled, and dug through her own bag and pulled out a Halloween pencil with a pumpkin on top for an eraser. "Here," she handed it to him. "You can keep it if you want, I have a whole bunch." He gently took it from her hand, and grinned back, and went to writing the notes. He felt a little happier than he did a moment ago.

For the day, Adam had math, geo and space science, health and art. Victoria was only in his Literature class so far. The classes he still had to take were health and art. Now it was lunchtime, and he never felt more isolated in his life. Hundreds, maybe even thousands of students in this building, and no one to sit and chat with. He spotted the little blonde girl, but she was with friends of her own. He felt strange going over there, so he had decided to just eat alone in a solitude place. He walked around the common area, trying to find a remote and quiet place. He went outside assuming that was probably his best bet when he walked into three much bigger boys.

"Hello new girl." He recognized the boy in front of him to be the one sitting in the main office earlier that day. He knew something was off about him. Adam slightly remembered bullies back when his parents were still alive, and yet nothing's changed. Just a new group of older boys to push him around, and beat him to a pulp. Can't he catch a break? He went to turn the other way, when two other boys blocked his way. All three of them grinning devilishly. One of the other boys was blonde with shorter hair, and the third one was a little on the tubby side, or perhaps just more bulky. Adam suspected him to be a football player.

"Where the hell did you get that scar on your face?" The dark haired kid asked him. "You look like a fucking freak!" He laughed in Adam's face. Adam promised his mother he would behave, the last time he defended himself he got in loads of trouble. He backed up some, but tripped and fell against one of the other larger boys. He gripped Adam from under his arms, and held him tightly, making it hard for Adam to squirm away.

"Why don't you speak, Freak?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Yeah? What are you, deaf and dumb?" The blonde one's laughter rang through his ears. Adam tried to squirm away again, but the largest boy had a tight grip on him.

"Oh c'mon, calm down." The dark haired boy taunted. "We're not gonna do anything, but hurt you… really… really… bad." Suddenly Adam laughed. The silence he had been holding all day finally broke free, that last comment just got to him. How could it not? He began laughing hard enough for tears to spill over.

"What is so funny!" The dark haired kid shouted in his face.

"Joke's on you." Adam said. "I can't feel pain." They all started to laugh, while Adam just smirked. They don't believe him, but that was okay, they didn't have to.

"Right! And I am Cyclopes." The dark haired kid mocked. He came closer and slapped Adam across the face, of course he didn't feel it. Therefore, didn't react to it. The older boy noticed, and frowned at the realization. This time he punched him, causing a little blood to fall from his lip.

"Dude!" The larger boy that was holding him still shrieked at his friend.

"What, Joe?" The dark haired kid yelled back.

"Don't mark his face, you fucking dumbass. Teachers will see, his parents will see." The thin blonde one protested.

"Well, Pete," The dark haired kid sighed, not the kind of sigh when you realize something, and you're upset, it was fake. Almost mocking. "He got to me."

"Got to you?" Joe laughed. "You're the one beating him up, and he _got_ to _you_?"

"Shut up!"

"I can prove it." Adam suddenly said.

"Prove what? You little douche?" _Douche? What the heck was a douche_? Adam thought to himself, but pushed the thought aside.

"That I can't feel pain." The dark haired kid smiled down at him.

"Fine," He shrugged. "Prove it." Joe let go of Adam, and he bent down to open his book bag. He took out a pair of scissors, and opened them wide. The boy in front of him was watching him was curiosity, and suspicion. He took out a sharp object? Why? He could tell the other boys were growing concerned, and it only made him smile wider. He took the tip of the scissor and started to dig it deep into his arm, the other kids jumped back, watching him mutilate his own arm.

"Alright stop!" Pete shouted.

"Yeah, that aint fucking funny!" Joe yelled too, but Adam continued to dig the scissors deeper, and deeper "Dude, c'mon that aint cool man." They were starting to get hysterical when a voice rang from behind them.

"What's going on out here?" Adam took the scissors from his arm and shoved them in his hoodie pocket and spun around to see the little blonde girl standing there, and watching them. "Brandon, you are pathetic." She said, showing braces on her teeth.

"Why am _I_ pathetic, _Vickie_." Brandon, the dark haired kid's voice shook from fear. Due to Adam scaring the shit out of him, which in return made Adam silently smirk.

"Don't. Call me Vickie!" The little blonde girl shouted. "I _hate_ that nickname! And only jerks I don't like use it for me!"

"What the hell do you want anyway, pipsqueak?" Joe asked.

"I want you to stop picking on new kids." She put her hands on her hips, and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"And we'll listen to you?" Brandon scoffed.

"You darn right!" She said and started marching towards them, and they immediately jumped back. "Yeah!" She grinned smugly. "That's what I thought! Next time it'll be in front of the whole school, and your stupid egos will shrink down to the size they should be!" She put up her hand putting her index, and thumb close together, gesturing on small.

"Whatever…" Brandon sighed. "This kid's a…" he paused for a moment, searching for the right word. "This kid's just crazy, let's go guys." And like that they started to walk away. Adam watched them go, not realizing that the little blonde girl happened to see his bloody arm.

"Oh my God! What did they do to you!" She shrieked. Adam quickly turned to look at her, and looked down at his arm. _Oh no_!

"C'mon!" She grabbed his hand. "We have to get you to the nurse!"

"No!" Adam jumped back. "I can't." She stopped and stared at him for only a minute, before smiling and saying.

"Okay, one; Oh my God you talk!" Adam couldn't help but smile at her. "And two; are you out of your mind! You're bleeding!"

"I know, but it's not because of them!" He said quickly.

"What?"

"I- I" he knew it would sound crazy, but it would be the only way to get her to understand. "I did it to myself." Her eyes widened, and she stepped back just slightly.

"Oh God, are you like… suicidal or something?" Confusion filled Adam's head, and then suddenly the word registered with his brain.

"What! No! I was doing it to prove a point." She rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips.

"Some point! You're not too bright are you?" Even though she was insulting him, it was only making him smile wider, which was also driving her crazier. Her reaction to this was actually pretty funny to Adam. He expected her to think him a freak, and just leave him there. But no, she was actually trying to help him, well kind of.

"I can't feel pain." He said softly. She looked at him with a large confused expression.

"Huh?"

"I _literally_ can't feel pain. And since they were going to beat me up, I thought I'd freak them out."

"So you… stab yourself?" She let out a deep huff. "Still doesn't sound too bright, but whatever. You're telling the truth?"

"Yeah!" He nodded. "As a matter of fact they wont let me take any gym classes because of it. I can hurt myself pretty easily, because I can't feel it. Which it's still dumb, I skateboard all the time." Her face softened, and her eyes studied him. She finally let her hands fall from her hips and hang at her side. She got a little closer to him, and almost brought her hand up to touch him, but thought better of it.

"Is it a disease?" She asked.

"Not exactly, it's a genetic mutation. I was born with it."

"Does that mean… you can't feel anything?"

"No, I can feel pretty much anything except pain." She actually touched his cheek, but he flinched back a bit. He hadn't meant to. It was a habit. Clary is the only one who has ever gotten that close to him since he had been kidnapped.

"Sorry," She said. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"No, it's okay. I'm just… not use to have anyone care for me besides my parents."

"You don't have any friends?" She asked, sounding bewildered.

"None my age." She let out a deep sigh before looking around. She looked back at his arm, and then grabbed his other hand.

"Well, you still can't stand here and bleed all over yourself!" And she dragged him inside, and to the girls' bathroom, he tried to stop her from taking him in there, but she dragged him in.

"This is the girls room!" He shrieked through a whisper.

"It's okay, as long as I'm in here with you no one will rat you out. Besides," She said smiling. "Girls do all their _business_ in the stalls, where you wouldn't be able to see." She giggled, and helped him clean up his arm. Adam knew how deep to go with the scissors, so there was no need for the nurse to look at it.

"Your name is Victoria, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, my friends call me Tory."

"I like it better than Vickie." He smiled at her. She laughed while applying the anti-infect ointment on his arm.

"Trust me! Me too!" She put the Band-Aid on his arm, and they both left the bathroom without any teachers seeing them. "Those boys always go after new kids." Tory sighed. "Or the umm… special ED kids." She sighed sadly. "I beat the crap out of them for it."

"No way!" Adam smiled down at her. He was exceedingly taller than she was. She was quite petite, and very very thin. Her hair was pale blonde, and she had very sharp blue eyes. She wore a white shirt, with a guitar in many colors on it. And black skinny jeans, with black high top converses. She hasn't experienced full-on puberty yet, for she had no breasts, or any distinct shape to her body.

"What are braces like." He suddenly asked her, not wanting to stop talking even for a minute.

"They suck!" She whined. "They cut up the inside of my mouth, and _everything," _She exaggerated the last word. "gets stuck in them!" She chuckled. "I have to bring toothpicks everywhere with me, so I can pick it out." Adam cringed.

"My mom is looking into getting me some, how long do you have to keep them in?" He asked.

"Ummm," She thinned her lips together. "It depends on how crooked your teeth are I think. I will have mine for three years, but the dentist said sometimes they come off early." She shrugged. "I hope they do." They laughed together. "You wanna eat lunch with us?" She asked him, and he nodded quickly. She led him back to the cafeteria to sit with her friends. This turned out to be a much better day than Adam had expected.

They arrived at the table, where four other kids sat eating their lunch food. They were talking vigoriously amongst themselves. Not yet noticing Adam or Tory.

"Hey guys!" Tory had to shout a bit to get their attention. They turned to her attention; one girl with dark hair jaw had dropped.

"Where the heck did you go?" She asked Tory. She rolled her eyes, and told them she went to go beat up Brandon and his friends again.

"Figures." An older looking boy said.

"That's Andrew." Tory introduced the older boy to Adam. "He's the oldest and will only be here till the end of the year, when he'll become a _high school student_." Tory waved her arms around, over exaggerating the idea of high school. Andrew rolled his eyes. "It's not _my_ fault." He said.

"Yes it is, your fault dunce!" Another girl with hair down to her waist. Her hair was a dirty blonde, and wavy. She was extremely pretty, only twelve, and looked the age of fifteen. She had piercings that lined up her entire outer ear, and even wore makeup. She definitely _knew_ she was pretty.

"She's Krista, my cousin." Tory said.

"And what's his name?" Krista scoffed, eyeing Adam up and down.

"His name is Adam, he's new here." Krista rolled her eyes and looked away. Tory leaned over to Adam's shoulder and started whispering in his ear. "Don't listen to her. She's usually in a better mood, but she umm…" Tory paused thinking of the best way to say it. "She got her… monthly visitor yesterday." Adam squinted the bridge of his nose. He didn't understand what she meant, but he just shrugged it off. Pretending to know what she was talking about.

"That's Mikey." She pointed at a blonde haired kid. His hair was long and messy, as if he just crawled out of bed. His mouth was full of pizza. He spit some out trying to say hello.

"Ewwww!" The dark haired girl whined.

"And that's Katie, my other cousin." Tory leaned further in to whisper to him again. "She's really annoying sometimes."

"Stop telling secrets, Tory!" Katie whined again. "I'll tell your mom!"

"Katie, shut up!" Krista cried out, and buried her face in her hands. Mikey patted her back in reassurance, but all that did was seem to make it worse. "Don't touch me!" She shrieked through her hands. Mikey pulled his hand away like it was resting on fire. He shrugged at everyone else, who just returned the same gesture.

"Go on, Adam." Tory said. "Have a seat." Adam sat down with his new friends, a smile planted wide on his face. But the word _douche_ popped up in his head again. What did it mean?

"Hey guys?" Adam called out after biting into his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They looked at him, curious about what he wanted. "Do any of you know what a _douche_ is?" They all exchange glances at each other, when Andrew answered.

"Er… isn't it.. just something you say. You know? You jerk, you idiot, you _douche_?"

"Yeah, but… what does it _mean_?" Adam asked again. "You know? The definition?" Again, they all exchanged glances with each other, until finally coming to the conclusion that they just didn't know. They looked at Adam for one final time, and just shrugged. He guessed that was just one of the things on his list to ask about to Clary and Jace….

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhh... Jace and Clary are in for the adolescent questions when he gets home O_o we all know how much parents love that talk! haha.<strong>

**So The blonde girl is based off my cousin Victoria. She is beautiful and I love her soooo much. She is in fact 12, which is sad for me, cause I helped take care of her when her parents couldn't. So... she's growing up so fast. *sniff sniff***

**Okay! Usual Q's**

**Great?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Awful?**

**I would sure love to know! =)**


End file.
